


恋爱直播-全文

by FallingCharlotte



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingCharlotte/pseuds/FallingCharlotte





	恋爱直播-全文

Chapter01  
Loki Laufeyson今天暴躁无比。  
他做游戏主播这么多年，第一次在游戏里被人狠狠挫了锐气，还是把脸按在地上摩擦那种。  
他，阿斯加德直播的扛把子主播，在这个直播平台即将倒闭的时候签约，以摧枯拉朽之势力挽狂澜，一年之内便让这个过气平台奇迹般地起死回生，成为现在三大直播平台巨头之一，被公众称为“阿斯加德救世主”，直播间粉丝百万。  
主播大多听说过Loki，认识的却不多。  
作为主播界的一股清流，Loki和那些在直播间聒噪不停骚话连篇的主播不一样，尽管Loki有姣好的长相和低沉好听的嗓音，可是他似乎并不屑于用这些来吸引人气。  
不开摄像头，直播时连话都很少，安安静静打游戏——这放在任何主播身上都会落得不温不火结局的模式，得益于Loki不逊于职业选手的反应和操作，居然就此赢得了一大波观众的喜爱。男粉们乐于分析他的操作，细节和意识都无可挑剔；女粉们则最青睐他高冷的性子，揣测着这个光是声音就能把人的魂儿勾去的男人是一副怎样的皮囊。  
最近Loki都在直播一款名为《诸神黄昏》的游戏，作为当年风靡一时的《黑暗世界》续作，《诸神黄昏》的游戏丰富度相较于前作提升了不少。游戏延续了以往不对称对抗的模式，玩家每局选择人类或者屠夫阵营其一，利用不同的角色优势和游戏地图里的各种道具来获得游戏的胜利。  
屠夫抓人，人类想办法脱逃，越是简单粗暴的游戏规则反而更容易上瘾。Loki是这类游戏的忠实玩家，早在《黑暗世界》时期，他就被冠上了“国服第一鬼皇”的名号，排位赛高居榜首，人气颇高，最擅长的屠夫角色是“邪神”。而如今续作刚登录游戏平台不久，Loki已经在排位赛里打出一片天，终于在昨天进入游戏世界五百强的行列，人气自然又是水涨船高。  
排位上分压力巨大，遇上人皇车队，连鬼皇也得小心万分。终于等到赛季末，Loki决定给自己放放假，享受在匹配局鱼塘划水的乐趣了。  
Loki这次玩起了他最拿手的屠夫角色“邪神”，五百强练出来的意识显然对付小鱼苗们绰绰有余，Loki打得轻松，观众也看得痛快，弹幕里一片欢声笑语。游戏开始没几分钟鬼皇已经飞速解决了一个走位耿直的萌新，一个进房间却忘记锁门的糊涂鬼，一个被小刀活活扎死的倒霉蛋，一个自暴自弃在Loki面前表演钻衣柜的穷途末路柜皇，还有一个在Loki抓住准备处决瞬间拔线的心态崩坏型选手。  
鬼皇愉快地在心里吹了个口哨，他爱鱼塘局！  
可一旦发现自己已经开始制霸整局游戏，Loki又觉得有些索然无味起来，于是在观众的怂恿下他在直播间开了个小竞猜：赌这局游戏他鬼皇到底能不能在三分钟内完成完美七杀。竞猜刚开始，赔率就一路飙到了1赔300，Loki则开了个小号去直播间，不动声色地投了1000星屑*押了个冷门——倒不是他对自己的水平没自信，作为一个机会主义者，“赌局反买，别墅靠海”是他颠扑不破的致胜箴言。  
Loki把视线又转回了游戏界面，现在开始计时了，尽管自己赌了冷门，他倒从没想过故意放水，主播的基本职业素养他还是有的。  
解决掉倒数第二的幸存者花了他不到一分钟的时间，轻轻松松。预感到胜利将至，Loki稍稍放松了些，他看了眼状态栏里除他以外唯一一个还亮着的名字。  
【God of Hammer】锤子之神，名字倒是霸气，他会随身带把锤子吗？  
Loki挑眉无声地扬起一个戏谑的笑，他先入为主对这个起着中二无比的名字的玩家充满了不屑。  
鬼皇粗略分析了一下对方孤军奋战下成功率最高的几条逃跑路线，大概确定了几个对方可能在的地方，于是耐心地跑起地图，一边搜寻。正当Loki传送到一间屋子旁边时，他的耳机里传来了一个男人的声音。  
“Hey！”  
显然这是那个名叫锤子之神的玩家在说话，并且那人就在附近。  
光声音听起来就蠢得要命。Loki心想。  
“这儿！房子里！”Loki转了个视角，很快看到不远处房间的窗口有个来回蹦哒的脑袋，和耳机里欢快的语气截然不同的是，对方的游戏人物在看到Loki的屠夫靠近时吓得一趔趄，语气惊恐地喊了声“Holy shit”，反差大得有些好笑。  
Loki砸碎了窗户向房间里看，对方的角色手里还真的有把聊胜于无的锤子，仔细打量，还是把金色的锤子。  
就像大部分游戏里都会有象征强者身份的特殊装备，《诸神黄昏》也有一套段位奖励机制，处在每赛季排位前五百强的玩家则会获得一样角色专属的金色武器。  
Loki也有金武器，此刻正在他的手上抓着，是两把金色的短匕首。小刀虽然威力不算大，但胜在敏捷度高，使用方法灵活，近战能捅人，必要时丢出去也能当飞镖使。可是他实在想不通居然会有人辛苦排位打进五百强以后会选择一把锤子作为自己的金武器，难道他单纯把它当做装饰吗？毕竟对于Loki这种级别的鬼皇来说，不，应该说对于任何一个稍微会玩些的屠夫来说，这种笨拙又杀伤力可怜的近战武器简直寒酸得令人发笑，而这人居然大张旗鼓地把它搞成了金色——那感觉就像是……就像是用顶配电脑玩斗地主一样奇怪。  
弹幕也有人发现了这一点，大家开始纷纷讨论这个锤子之神来。

“居然是金武器！500强玩家诶！”  
“金刀对金锤，这是人皇和鬼皇的大对决啊！”  
“神仙打架了！”  
“打起来打起来！”  
“这个锤子之神我知道！也是隔壁直播平台的主播，他玩人超厉害！”

弹幕都开始看起来热闹，还有些人干脆直接认出了对方，看起来这个锤子之神没他想象的好对付，Loki看了眼倒计时，还剩一分四十五秒。  
绰绰有余，绰绰有余，一个金武器的蠢锤子，能多厉害嘛。  
Loki胸有成竹，他似乎全然忘了自己刚刚赌局反押的事了。  
“现在就剩我们两个啦！”锤子之神兴奋地在房间来回绕圈，可他的角色却满脸惊恐，眼睛睁大得快要脱出眼眶，形成了一个鲜明的反差，“顺便说一句，你的金色小刀是我见过最好看的金色武器。”  
你还不如直接叫我一声爸爸，我可以考虑放些水让你输得稍微有些尊严。  
“虽然我的队友都死得很快，但我觉得我还可以挣扎一下——你要进屋子里来吗？”一个严肃的恐怖游戏在锤子之神絮絮叨叨的闲聊里变得滑稽好笑起来，那语气就好像对方只是想邀请Loki进来喝杯茶吃几块小饼干一样云淡风轻的。  
我正在这么做呢。Loki在心里默默地回答了对方，他漫不经心地操控角色去踹门——“邪神”这个角色的定位更倾向于偷袭，敏捷度很高，但力量值是短板，于是在任何搞破坏的活动上，他的速度都慢得要命，他得比一般的屠夫多踹两下门才能搞定一扇门。  
“你最好动作再快些，”锤子之神在屋内转着圈小跑步，似乎还嫌自己体力消耗得不够多，“我等不及想跟你过过招了，不然我出来找你？”  
Loki虽然依然一言不发，但心里发出一声嗤笑，他甚至怀疑对方的金武器是找代练刷出来的了，500强的人类意识不应该这么糟糕。这座房子周围空旷无比堪比青青草原，离他最近的可以转点的建筑也需要跑个五六秒，足够Loki追上他的。所以这个蠢货一旦决定把战场转到室外，游戏就会变成一场体力战，要知道人类跑步消耗体力值，屠夫可没有这个限制，总的来说，Loki赢定了。  
“我叫Thor，你的游戏昵称就是你的名字吗？你叫Loki？”锤子之神喋喋不休，丝毫不在意Loki根本没搭理过他。  
不，我叫“回收旧锤子，废旧锤子”。你最好赶紧跑远点，因为马上我就要过去了，先把你敲晕，再把你的锤子抢走，然后把它铸成一座阿斯加德救世主模样的小金人儿杵在你的脑门上，让你看看到底谁才是主宰这个游戏真正掌控雷电的神。  
Loki腹诽道。他不是不会说垃圾话，只是通常懒得讲出声，不然以他大学辩论队主心骨的嘴皮子功夫，他绝对能和同平台的骚话主播Fandral打个平手——从前大学在一个宿舍的时候，Fandral就从没吵赢过Loki。  
“我等不了你了，Loki，你太慢了，我决定主动去找你——跑着去！”  
就在对方说完这话的瞬间，Loki也终于在游戏里踹开了大门，可是房间里人没了，就那么半秒钟破门硬直的功夫，那个自称Thor的男人就不见了。  
就在Loki转动视角去搜寻对方踪迹的时候，突然他面前闪过一道金色的光，还没等他意识到那是个人影的时候，男人的声音先传进了耳朵。  
“Surprise！”  
紧接着二话没说，连个“前方高能”的预警也没有，Thor劈脸就给了Loki一锤子。  
游戏里的音效咣咣震得Loki的脑仁儿都疼，仿佛自己真的被锤到了脑袋一样，鬼皇眼睁睁看着角色嗷得一声仰面倒在了地上，下意识摸了摸自己的后脑勺，再加上一副不可置信的问号脸，黑发主播整个人都震惊成了表情包。  
他堂堂鬼皇，被一个弱智人类，用锤子锤晕了？  
“Thor一分，Loki零分！”  
Loki的耳机里传来一阵洪亮的笑声。  
很好。很好！  
Loki彻底被这结实的一锤子锤得尊严尽失，他的直播间里又一次被带了波“红红火火恍恍惚惚”的节奏——观众们似乎特别乐意看到鬼皇翻车，这帮胳膊肘往外拐的蝼蚁们！  
他朝着对方逃跑的方向追过去，带着一股“我手上提溜着40米大刀允许你先跑39米”的气势。而Thor似乎对他呼之欲出的杀气毫不自知，他像是故意在等着Loki，跑了两步后居然悠闲地在不远处打转。  
“我的妙尔尼尔锤起人来很痛的吧！”对方邀功似的朝Loki喊话。  
喵喵锤？这个蠢货居然给自己的锤子起了个名字？  
Loki不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他已经慢慢逼近了锤子之神，可对方似乎丝毫不打算逃跑，而是迎面冲上来。  
鬼皇可不傻，被那喵喵锤暗算过一次的他可不会在同一个地方栽两次，他预判了对方的攻击路径来了个漂亮的走位，躲过锤子之后顺势用自己的小刀报复性地捅了锤子之神一刀。  
“Loki得一分，追平！”锤子之神丝毫不恼怒，“金色小刀扎人真的好痛。”  
不用你夸。Loki又无声地回应了对方，他趁势想上去再补一刀，可对方似乎也早有预料，稍微一闪跑出了判定范围，Loki于是抬起手想把刀子扔出去来一记远程攻击，可对方脑回路清奇根本没打算跑远，一个出其不意，回过头来趁着举手的硬直又给了他一锤子。  
“Thor再加一分！你居然第二次就躲过了我的锤子，好厉害！”  
连Loki的猫都能听出来刚刚那句夸赞毫无诚意。鬼皇的自尊一晚上受挫了两次，此刻已经岌岌可危了。更让人忍不了的是，那个锤子之神居然在他角色眩晕的过程中在使用了一瓶药剂——屠夫面前当面治疗，这跟蹲在他头上拉屎有什么区别？  
“哒哒，我又重获健康了！”  
Loki在电脑前抿紧了嘴唇，他死死盯着屏幕里那个在他面前乱晃的人类，那个反把他溜得团团转的男人挑衅一样看着他。  
“Hey，别愣着了，快来追我啊！”  
他今天不把这个锤子之神锤扁简直难解心头之恨！  
“Loki两分，Thor三分！”  
“Loki又得一分，比赛再次进入平局——Thor再加一分！”  
身兼战地记者和游戏参与者的锤子之神一边唠唠叨叨，一边操作依旧游刃有余，游戏似乎进行了一个世纪那么漫长，在经过几个来回的你锤我砍以后，迫于人类体力机制的限制，Loki终于抓到了叫锤子之神的混蛋。  
“好，现在Loki终于抓到了Thor，他要处刑了！”  
“不知道你会选择什么处决呢，希望不要是太血腥的因为我在直播，被小孩子看到就不好了……”  
“闭嘴。”Loki忍无可忍地开口说话了，对方棉裤裆碎嘴子一样一刻不停的絮叨吵得脑仁都快炸了，如果他没记错，这是游戏进行到现在他和Thor说的第一句话。鬼皇黑着脸，尽管最终他还是逮到锤子之神，但这即将到来的胜利没给他带来任何一点成就感。  
“哇哦你的声音真好听，我快死了你能为我唱首歌吗？”  
“不能。”  
“好啦好啦，我准备好接受死亡了。”  
Loki决定要选个最惨的处决方式来泄愤，越血腥越好，今天他哪怕是直播间翻车也要给自己出口恶气！  
可是正当他要敲下键盘——他早就想好了要用那种掷地有声的气势去敲键盘，突然啪的一声，他面前的电脑屏幕一下子黑了，只剩下自己一张错愕的脸。  
Loki低头，立刻明白了谁才是始作俑者——他养的黑猫Hela十分适时地，用爪子碰掉了电脑的插头。  
“坏猫咪。”他把那只几乎融入黑暗中的黑色小煤球抱起来，轻轻拍了拍对方滚圆的屁股，Hela却满意地发出咕噜咕噜的声音，在主人腿上转了一圈团成一团，小小的脑袋不停蹭着Loki的手。  
Loki看着腿上毛绒绒的一团，怒气消了大半，尽管没能处决了锤子之神还是让他十分窝火，但他也没心思再打开游戏算账了。重启了电脑，Loki去直播间结算了刚刚那局的竞猜——显然他和锤子之神的追逐战远远超过了三分钟，这场竞猜爆了个大冷门。1赔300的赔率，他小号投进去的1000星屑瞬间变成了30万，一夜间赚了个盆满钵满，可要是早知道赢得这场赌局的代价是尊严尽失，Loki一定不会做这笔亏本买卖，对于阿斯加德救世主来说，没有什么比他的好名声更值钱的东西了，可他今天输个精光。  
匆匆下播后Loki简单冲了个澡，在淋浴间他又忍不住回想起刚刚那局游戏，越想越气，甚至气得多按了两泵洗发水，而他发现时已经是满脑袋的泡沫了，而他不得不多花了比平时多一倍的水才把那么多泡沫完全冲洗干净。  
他居然被一个话痨人类戏弄了，用他的喵喵锤？？锤了七八下？？  
Loki把后槽牙咬得紧紧的。  
阿斯加德救世主今天顿觉颜面尽失。

*星屑：阿斯加德直播的初级货币，可免费获得，主播获得的星屑可以以100000:100的比例兑换成现金。

Chapter02  
阿斯加德救世主昨晚做了个噩梦。  
梦里他被一个男人追杀，那人用一把锤子不停地锤他的脑袋，边锤边念叨着“大锤八十小锤四十”，他被弄得七荤八素神志不清时，对方居然笑嘻嘻地伸出手来向他要辛苦费，加起来刚好是他昨晚赌局用脸面赢回来的300块。Loki一个激灵从梦中惊醒，才发现是Hela窝在他脑袋上睡觉。  
鬼皇觉得自己的脑子可能是坏掉了，他居然被一个锤子之神搞得不能安眠。他做主播这么多年，游戏心态出了名的好，不管输赢都不恼不怒只当娱乐，圈里人都叫惯了他“佛系主播”，他活得一直自在。  
Loki无声地在黑暗里看向Hela的方向——尽管他根本看不到他那只黑乎乎的猫咪是不是在那儿——但他听到了小家伙舒心的咕噜声，于是摇摇头企图通过离心力把脑子里那讨人厌的大锤子甩出去，然后重新躺回床上睡觉。  
妖魔鬼怪快离开妖魔鬼怪快离开。Loki默念了一个乱七八糟的咒语聊以自慰，这才结结实实睡了个回笼觉。

晚上Loki像往常一样准时开播了，不知道为什么观众们异常亢奋，昨天那场突然掉线的互殴大戏对他们来说似乎还意犹未尽，吵着嚷着让鬼皇去加对方的好友再多打几局，Loki十分果断地回绝了，他虽然挺宠粉丝但也不能纵容这帮小崽子们为所欲为。  
他恨不得躲那个锤子之神远远的，免得他又钻进他脑袋里扰人清梦。  
今天鬼皇也决定在鱼塘局里划划水，调整调整心态，就当是放松心情。当屠夫的心理压力实在是太大了，这是不对称对抗游戏的通病。今天Loki准备多玩玩人类，偶尔鬼皇也需要享受享受划水躺赢的乐趣，远离了功利味儿十足的排位赛，Loki还是乐得当个咸鱼的。  
Loki的人玩得不差，但不如他的屠夫出彩，大概在中上等水平，胜率自然不敌他的屠夫那么高，有时候遇到几个坑货队友，Loki也无力回天。不过像这样有赢有输，时不时爆出些经典搞笑的素材来，节目效果倒是挺不错。Loki应观众的要求多开了些竞猜，他也习惯性地开小号反着买，一来二去盈盈亏亏，几个小时直播下来也赚了快有3000星屑。  
就在下播前的最后一局，Loki遇到了一个缺心眼的屠夫，看样子是个“游戏可以输，人皇必须死”的忠实落实者，他把Loki死死堵在了车边，进也不是退也不是，两人就在车边开始了一场死循环的秦王绕柱式周旋，对方似乎铁了心要抓到Loki，一步也不退让，即使是鬼皇也没了脾气，最后只能直接退出了游戏当了回拔皇。  
直播间的竞猜不得已因此成了流局，本来说好玩完这把就下播，观众也有些扫兴，吵嚷着再来个“加时赛”，Loki也有些气不过，索性新开了一局。  
Loki很快排进了一个房间，他还没来得及看完玩家列表，耳机里就突然冒出来一个声音。  
“是你？”  
“哈？”  
他的直播间几乎一瞬间炸了锅。

“啊啊啊啊啊是昨天那个锤哥！！”  
“锤哥！！锤哥！！”  
“又排到人皇锤了！”

Loki把自己的脸几乎贴上屏幕，一个字母一个字母地拼写着列表里那个扎眼的「God of Hammer」的名字，以确认自己不是认错成了铲子之神，平底锅之神或者别的什么乱七八糟的东西。  
鬼皇扶额沉思，他在那短暂的几秒钟里回顾了他走过二十多年的人生，企图在其中发现自己曾经犯下了什么不可饶恕的错误，不然为什么上天要如此戏弄他？  
“没想到居然又排到你了！”锤子之神倒是对这次偶遇十分开心，开始絮絮叨叨地跟他找话聊，全然不顾游戏房间里除了他俩还有六个完全状况外的玩家。  
Loki揉了揉太阳穴，Thor还在喋喋不休，原本一分钟的等待时间突然变得有一个世纪那么长，中途有好几次鬼皇已经把光标移动到了“退出房间”的按钮上，但是每次都会遭到弹幕的强烈反对，他只能强压着脾气耐着性子等。他想起来自己的小号还没下注，便瞥了眼竞猜，这届观众看来是从昨天的直播里吸取了教训，看到有锤子之神参加了游戏下注都格外小心，正负两边势均力敌。Loki思忖了一会，他虽然很不想承认，但那个叫Thor的男人确实挺有实力，抱着这样的心理，鬼皇投了3000注星屑押了赢面。  
游戏的屠夫从八个玩家中随机产生，这局随到了一个路人，昔日的敌人此刻摇身一变成了互帮互助的队友，Loki说不上有多别扭，弹幕却欢天喜地——他最近越来越搞不懂这帮蝼蚁们的兴奋点到底在哪了。  
Loki在游戏里的人类形象是个黑色中长发墨绿色外套的男性，某种程度上Loki觉得这个角色和自己有那么些相似。最重要的是还拥有镇静满格的属性——这意味着即使屠夫在后面提着刀追杀他，这个角色也不会吓得来个自杀式平地摔，不像锤子之神选择的那个金发大个子角色，五米开外看到屠夫就会咋咋呼呼地叫嚷，看起来人总是习惯在选择游戏人物里找共鸣的研究结论是真的。  
Loki的出生点在一个荒郊野外，放眼望过去周围一片青青草原，只有一座孤零零的房子，还是间小房子。  
房屋是游戏中人类的重要庇护所，寻找道具，躲避屠夫，可以说是人类想要赢得胜利的绝对战略据点。每局的道具数量有限，又是随机分配到房子，在游戏一开局尽可能多的搜刮房间就显得至关重要，甚至是奠定胜局的基础，Loki看着面前这幢小房子，他实在是笑出不来。  
有总比没有好。他别无选择只能跑进房子搜刮一圈，只在一个抽屉里发现了一个对讲机。  
【玩家Loki装备了：对讲机】  
“啊——啊——”  
Loki刚装备上道具，耳机里就传来一阵直击灵魂的歌声，那人似乎还故意捏着嗓子，但在Loki听起来不过是一串完全不在调的噪音——最神奇的事就在这，明明对方的调子已经跑出了十万八千里，Loki的潜意识却立刻辨认出Thor在唱Immigrant Song。  
“你在学土拨鼠尖叫吗？”Loki冷嘲热讽道。  
“Hey Loki！噢对不起是我直播间观众点的歌，不是土拨鼠尖叫。他们在弹幕里点了这首Immigrant Song我就忍不住哼了几句——你不喜欢这首歌吗？”  
鬼皇冷冷地说：“我不喜欢你。”  
【玩家Loki丢弃了装备：对讲机】  
主播抽空瞥了眼弹幕，发现他的崽子们又开始作妖了，一个个吵着嚷着要他也开点歌功能，Loki选择装瞎，索性把弹幕都关了。  
以前Loki人气不像现在这么高的时候试着开过点歌功能，只要观众发送弹幕就能点自己喜欢的歌，也算是增加些互动。一开始大家还都中规中矩，大多是真心实意抱着喜欢的心态点，后来事情就朝着一发不可收拾的方向去了，各种乱七八糟群魔乱舞的垃圾歌开始充斥在鬼皇的直播间，滋儿哇乱叫的，不知所云的，聒噪得很。最后Loki实在受不了了，就在有一次直播恐怖游戏听了一晚上观众点播的《大悲咒》以后，他终于彻底把这个点播功能关了小黑屋。  
世界都清净的感觉真好。Loki由衷地感叹，他甚至觉得屋外黑压压的树影都变得充满美感，只要让他远离那个叫锤子之神的游戏毒瘤，哪怕现在拐角就遇到屠夫Loki都可以欣然接受。  
心里的想法刚一冒出来Loki立刻就后悔了，从他开始反悔到看见突然冒出来的屠夫，这中间的间隔甚至没有一秒钟。  
开光嘴，开光嘴。他自己骂自己。  
屠夫显然也没料到转角遇到爱的剧情，一时没反应过来，趁着对方愣怔的半秒Loki操控角色撒丫子一阵狂奔，他现在没有武器没有道具，唯一能做的就是尽可能地跑，他有些后悔丢弃了那个对讲机，不然刚刚他或许还能用那个玩意儿砸一下屠夫脑门给自己再多争取些逃跑时间。  
那屠夫显然铁了心要第一个解决了Loki，他的体力值快要掉到底，再不摆脱掉屠夫Loki可就彻底凉了。他堂堂鬼皇落魄到这个境地，怪就怪那个锤子之神，和他一起从来没有过好运气。  
Loki往地图中间房屋密集的地方跑，如果运气好在路上碰到一个人类同伴或许他还能捡回一条命来。  
哪怕来的是那个话痨锤子也行啊，至少他挺能打。眼看身后的屠夫慢慢拉进了距离，Loki有点自暴自弃地想。  
“L—O—K—I——！！”  
妙呀，这可真是米奇妙妙屋的妙。Loki看起来依旧波澜不惊地坐在电脑前，内心却有个小人疯狂啪啪打脸。  
对方金色的头发在昏暗的环境中尤为惹眼，他离自己越来越近，声音也越来越大，Loki甚至能听到此刻Thor直播间已经换了首歌。

“锤哥英雄救美！”  
“给锤哥疯狂打call！”  
“锤哥超帅！”

再叫锤哥我就把你们这些小崽子都拉黑！Loki心里烦躁极了，他闷声地往Thor的方向跑，虽然心里一万个不情愿，但此刻也只有锤子之神能救他了。  
狗命要紧，狗命要紧，留得青山在不怕没柴烧。鬼皇给自己做心里建设。  
“别动我的Loki！”那大喇叭一样的嗓门又开始叭叭叭叭地说个不停，Loki甚至懒得计较自己什么时候变成了“他的”Loki。  
锤子之神玩人类确实是一把好手，他铛地一声就像昨天对付Loki一样结实地给屠夫来了一锤子，趁着那人倒地眩晕的两秒钟他们两个迅速逃离了现场，钻进附近的房子里锁上门。  
“怎么样我这波操作！连我都被自己帅的吓一跳！”  
哦。Loki懒得理他，他在这个房子里翻找了一圈，倒是找到了坐船逃跑所需要的螺旋桨。  
“哇哦你找到了螺旋桨！一会我们可以坐船逃跑了，”锤子之神跟在他后面跑遍了整个房间，“话说你昨天怎么突然掉线了，是被宠物狗咬断了电线吗？我家就有只金毛总做这种蠢事，他叫Snake因为我很喜欢蛇……”  
“你嘴是租来的吗？”Loki像昨天一样忍无可忍，他离开了这间房子，他可从没打算和锤子之神联手——尽管对方不可否认是个厉害的人皇——但是为了他的耳朵，Loki决定爹死娘嫁人，个人顾个人。  
“啊Loki！我刚刚突然发现一个问题——”  
锤子之神的声音因为两人距离越来越远的缘故听不到了。  
不幸中的万幸是，码头就在不远处，那艘能让Loki跑路的船就停在那，Loki安上螺旋桨，现在他只需要一桶汽油，就可以发动汽船逃之夭夭了。  
很快Loki就很随便地在附近一间房子里找到了静静躺在地上的汽油，这局游戏峰回路转，居然不可置信地顺遂起来。装上这桶油，Loki马上就能驶向胜利了。  
“等一下！”  
这个阴魂不散的家伙为什么永远在最紧要的关头出现？！Loki转过视角看到远处奔跑过来的金发大个子，更要命的是他后面分明还跟着穷追不舍的屠夫。  
Loki犹豫了两秒钟，想到刚刚那人也算是救了他一命，况且他也不愿意当个二五仔，干脆顺水推舟卖对方一个人情。  
“快跑啊！哎不是，等一下……”  
锤子之神前脚踏上船，不等对方反应，Loki后脚就驾驶汽船驶出了码头，水面上只留下一道白色的航迹。  
“等等等等你个锤子等！再等一秒我们就都跑不出去了！”Loki冲他吼，他实在是被Thor气的不行，难得抬高了音量。  
“不是！我是说！”锤子之神仿佛真实经历了一场大逃杀，他气喘吁吁地，粗重的呼吸声穿过耳机震得Loki耳膜生疼，“你没注意到这是个水鬼吗！”  
“什么？”  
Loki脑子里一下子噼里啪啦炸开了花，他这局满脑子光顾着想怎么摆脱旁边这个蠢货了，甚至没注意到这个问题！  
屠夫是水鬼的一局游戏，人类走水路逃跑的成功率几乎为零，这是连新手小白都知道的铁律。而他，一个一段金武器鬼皇，还有他身边的这个家伙，同为一段金武器的人皇，现在坐在这条小船上面面相觑，场面一度十分尴尬。  
“那你上船是要陪我殉情……呸殉葬来的吗？”Loki的语言系统支离破碎了，他此刻心力交瘁，脑袋嗡嗡响。  
“说起来你可能不信，我按错键了……”对方说着说着自己笑出了声，“我本来想着跑到船边然后趁机给屠夫一锤子然后拖延些时间让你跑的。”  
“……”伶牙俐齿的鬼皇也词穷了。  
他们只能眼睁睁地看着水鬼以异于常人的速度飞快地接近逃生船，而他们的游戏人物还像个僵硬的木头人儿一样傻愣愣地面对面微笑，丝毫不知道大势已去。  
但是话痨依然没放过任何一个说话的机会：“看起来我们这局已经凉了诶……稍等一下我的直播间有观众点歌了——哎不是……谁给我点的《凉凉》？！”  
他的粉丝要是也像Thor的这么皮，他至少得折寿十年，Loki心想。这么一看，他的观众还算是温顺的呢。

【你死了。】  
鬼皇心情复杂，他甚至不用看都知道，现在弹幕里一定全是“哈哈哈哈”，也不知道到底是在笑话锤子之神，还是在笑话他脑子突然短路。  
总之托那蠢锤子的福，今晚他的直播间算是彻底嗨了，一首凉凉送给鬼皇，他估计这梗得被粉丝们玩一年了。  
更重要的是，他这么一输，直播间的竞猜也输个精光，他今天辛苦直播一天才赚到的3000星屑扭脸血本无归，一觉回到解放前。  
“耻辱下播”以后，Loki却没急着关电脑，他点开了右下角一直闪动但是被他刻意忽略的好友申请。  
【God of Hammer】请求添加你为好友：同意/拒绝？  
他思考了几秒钟，最终按下了同意的按钮。  
几乎一瞬间，对方就发来了消息。  
你好，我的朋友！:)  
谁他妈是你朋友！Loki夸张地翻了个白眼，然后恶狠狠地关掉了聊天窗口。

Chapter03  
Loki今晚总算没梦到什么稀奇古怪的东西，他饱饱地睡了一觉，正准备接着开始下一个美梦，却被一阵敲门声吵醒了，那声音又急又响，颇有些不把他家大门凿穿就不收手的架势。  
Loki眼含怒气，满脸是睡眠不足导致的倦态。做主播这行过得本就是昼夜颠倒的生活，他打赌现在连早上九点都还没到，就算是普通上班族周六这个时候也还在睡梦中。到底会是谁非得这时候扰人清梦，Loki在窝火，如果来人没什么十万火急的要紧事，他一定要把积攒了好久的起床气一股脑撒在这个倒霉蛋头上。  
是个快递员。  
“你认识你对门的住户吗？”带红帽子的快递小哥上来就劈头盖脸地发问，完全没给Loki回答的时间，“我敲了他家的门足足有五分钟就是没人开，你能帮他代收一下快递吗？”  
“对门？”  
Loki此时的大脑一片混沌，他对门不是半个月前就搬出去了吗？他又艰难地回忆了几秒，这才隐约想起来前两天楼下保安似乎提到最近他对面要搬进来一个新邻居，这可能是他新邻居寄来的包裹。  
“是啊，如果你不帮他代收，我就明天再来一趟。”  
再来一趟，然后再跑来吵醒他一次？Loki迅速反应过来：“我替他签收了。”  
他忙不迭地把对方手上的快递箱接过来，随手签了个字，准备关门继续回去睡个回笼觉，可是那快递员冲他伸出了手。  
“邮费一共20块，支付宝还是现金？”  
什么烂人！寄东西居然还用到付！虽然他和新邻居还素未谋面，但是Loki对对方的好感度已经提前透支完了。快递小哥催得又急，Loki在玄关处的抽屉一摸，刚好找到一张20元的纸币，塞给对方以后，他总算可以关上门回去睡个回笼觉了。  
Loki又重新钻回了被窝，可是老天似乎今天存心不想让他睡懒觉，他刚躺下感觉自己睡意正浓，床头柜的手机又突然嗡嗡响起来。  
他闭着眼睛按了免提。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……喂？”响亮的笑声从听筒传出后，Loki顿时睡着全无，他的黑猫Hela原本在他脑袋边睡得正熟，也被吓得一激灵，后腿一蹬就着Loki的脑门跳下了床。  
如果不是因为这笑声太有辨识度，Loki一定怀疑这是一种新型的恐吓电话。  
“你是不是大学没被我打够，范大嘴？”  
范大嘴是Loki大学时给Fandral起的外号，他们是大学时的室友，现在都是阿斯加德直播平台的人气主播。刚刚Loki碍于对方是个无辜快递员忍气吞声，现在送上门来一个受气包，他的语气当然不会好。  
“苟富贵勿相忘啊！”Fandral一向对范大嘴这个外号深恶痛绝，戳着这个痛点就要跳脚，这次他却难得地没在意，“你昨天居然跟Thor Odinson打游戏了哈哈哈哈哈哈！我觉得你现在应该改行做谐星！”  
“……你认识Thor？还有为什么你知道我昨天跟他打游戏了？”虽然昨天最后一局他确实犯了个蠢，但是也不至于今天早上连Fandral都知道这事还要特地打电话来取笑吧？  
“你打《诸神黄昏》这么久还不认识Thor Odinson？你去霹雳霹雳看，你这视频都被顶到首页了！”说着对方发给他一个视频链接，然后在狂笑中挂断了电话。  
霹雳霹雳是个有名的视频弹幕平台，Loki有个录制组也会每天把直播内容投稿到这个平台。他打开Fandral给的链接，视频标题是《人鬼双皇：一首凉凉送给自己》。  
他内心吐槽这个玩梗飞起的标题，然后在一片哈哈哈的弹幕里回顾了一下自己昨晚的经典操作，有一段——就是他呵斥锤子之神的那段——甚至被加入了鬼畜素材。Loki曾经还自鸣得意过一阵子，因为作为一个颇有人气的主播还能在霹雳霹雳鬼畜区独善其身确实是件不容易的事情，现在他看着满屏【鬼皇Loki现已加入鬼畜豪华套餐】的弹幕，心情难以形容。  
Loki彻底精神了，他睡意全无，甚至有些亢奋，他决定给自己找点事做。他想起刚刚电话里Fandral说起Thor，听语气对方名气不小，便随手在微博搜索栏输入God of Hammer，推荐用户是个金毛头像的大V，用户名是Thor Odinson——十分眼熟的名字。大概是这家伙没错了，Loki不声不响点进Thor的主页，一看98万粉丝，微博认证：萨卡直播人气主播。  
Loki从鼻子里发出一个不屑轻哼，尽管同样是三大直播平台之一，Loki却对萨卡没有一点好印象。尽管萨卡是最先找到Loki签约的直播平台，开价也十分阔绰，可是他家老总高天尊见到Loki的第一眼起，油腻腻的视线就再也没从他身上移开过，一想到今后顶头上司是这么个老色胚，Loki就断然拒绝了萨卡转身接过了阿斯加德抛出的橄榄枝。  
现在多了敌台主播这层滤镜，他给Thor的印象更差了。  
扣分扣分扣分！这个叫Thor的男人在他视线里蹦跶了这两天怎么全都是扣分项！Loki笃定这个人一定就是他命中注定八字不合，要当一辈子宿敌的那种角色——不对，他应该希望自己以后再也不要和他有任何交集才对！  
鬼皇沉浸在自己的内心小剧场里，现实中却在面无表情地开始视奸对方的微博，丝毫没意识到这种行为有何不妥。  
Thor足足有三万多条微博，除去各种乱七八糟的哈哈哈的转发以外，很多原创微博每条都只有短短一两句话，大抵是记录些日常生活，而他最近的一条微博发在十个多小时前。  
【明后两天因为要搬家，所以直播要鸽啦！】  
Loki翻了两下就懒得接着看了，可以想见这三万条微博里有一大半都是这种琐碎小事，活像个絮絮叨叨的老妈子。最让人的费解的是他的粉丝居然真的十分认真地捧场，每条微博都有上千条评论——这男人到底有什么好，能让这帮小粉丝们这么死心塌地的？  
Loki于是点开了对方相册，比起流水账一样的文字，他更感兴趣对方的长相。可惜Thor似乎也没有自拍的习惯，只是偶尔会展示展示他在健身房锻炼的成果——Loki从来不信网上这些型男自吹自擂的好身材，什么标准的倒三角啊比脑袋还大的肱二头肌啊，给他一个Photoshop，他能把自己p成D-cup女主播。  
微博没有照片，他决定去霹雳霹雳找对方直播的视频，本准备老老实实搜个锤子之神的录制组，可是突然鬼使神差地，Loki在霹雳霹雳的搜索栏输入了两个关键词：Thor鬼畜。  
搜索结果居然有三千多条！  
这家伙居然连鬼畜视频都有这么多！Loki点开了人气首位的视频，他似乎忘记了自己来看视频的初衷是想看看对方长什么样子，而不是来找乐子的。  
“恐怖游戏我根本没在怕的！”这是开场。  
听起来像是个Flag。Loki边看边吐槽，他现在完全仰在椅子里，假装自己是个极其严苛的选秀评委，只要台上的嘉宾表演有任何让他不满的地方，他都可以立刻关闭网页让对方闭嘴。  
下一秒镜头一切，Thor的脸就这么猝不及防地出现在面前，Loki正习惯性地把食指抵在牙齿中间，这下突然就咬到了手，他局促地甩甩手，视线却死死地钉在屏幕上，再也挪不开了。  
Thor是个有着西方典型美男子样貌的男人，金子般的头发，海一般蔚蓝深邃的眼睛，斧劈刀削般高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的面部轮廓，再加上那几乎撑满整个屏幕的宽阔的肩膀和精壮结实的胸膛，Loki不得不承认，这家伙简直帅的惨绝人寰。  
正好，视频里的男人突然对着摄像头来了一个帅气十足的wink，Loki一紧张，甩着的手磕到了桌角，痛得他直冒泪花，可他还是舍不得少看一眼Thor。他实在是沉迷于那双好看的眼睛，以至于他甚至忽视了屏幕最显眼的地方一排五颜六色的弹幕：【前方高能！耳机党福利！】  
于是就在下一秒，Loki短暂的下流幻想就彻底破灭了。  
“这是什——唔啊啊啊救命！”  
Loki被这突然的一嗓子惊地从椅子上弹跳了起来，窝在他腿上的Hela则是被自家主人夸张的应激反应吓得跳上了电脑桌，浑身黑毛都炸了起来，Hela弓起身子恶狠狠地冲Loki叫了两声，表达自己今天接二连三受到惊吓的不满。  
视频中的Thor嘴张大成一个圆圆的O型，那中气十足的吼叫就是从那儿传来，英俊的帅脸上五官都拧在一起，有些过于狰狞了。Loki啪地一下快速退出了霹雳霹雳，捂着自己砰砰跳动的心口，惊魂未定。  
鬼皇这才后知后觉想起来：自己刚刚看的是对方的鬼畜视频啊，他怎么能对一个鬼畜素材心动，说出去他阿斯加德救世主岂不是得身败名裂！  
可是惊吓总是一波未平一波又起，就在Loki盯着黑漆漆的手机屏幕平复心情时，微博突然来了一条通知。  
【Thor Odinson关注了您的微博。】  
接下来的一分钟里他的手机界面就被霸了屏，提示音叮叮咚咚响个不停。  
【Thor Odinson私信了你一条消息。】  
【Thor Odinson私信了你一条消息。】  
【Thor Odinson私信了你一条消息。】  
【Thor Odinson私信了你一条消息。】  
【Thor Odinson私信了你一条消息。】  
【Thor Odinson私信了你一条消息。】……  
Loki早就顾不上对方怎么找到他微博的问题，他只觉得自己的手机要爆炸。为了停止这场灾难他打开了聊天界面。

Thor：早上好Loki！我是Thor:)  
Thor：我的粉丝们告诉了我你的微博，所以我就过来跟你打个招呼:)  
Thor：昨天我在Steam上和你说话可是你没回我:(  
Thor：我们一起玩的那局游戏上了霹雳霹雳，你看了吗？  
Thor：［链接］  
Thor：和你打游戏真的非常愉快，你每天都会直播吗？有空我们可以一起玩:)  
Thor：但是这两天不行:(我最近要忙着搬家，我要搬到伦敦了。  
Thor：你也住在伦敦吗？有空我可以去找你吗？

Thor发来的那个笑脸符号在Loki眼前放大无数倍，似乎在无声地嘲笑他。Loki脑子里分裂出两个形象来，一个是刚刚视频里英俊帅气浑身散发男性荷尔蒙气息的男人，还有一个是《诸神黄昏》里锤子之神那个也是金发碧眼的游戏角色。这两个形象在他脑袋里来回鬼畜，Loki感觉自己偏头痛快犯了。  
这个话痨就像个超强粘力的牛皮糖，从游戏里追到游戏外，现在又摸到了微博来，很快他还要搬到伦敦和Loki呼吸同一座城市的空气——最奇怪的是Loki越想越觉得Thor Odinson这个名字耳熟的要命，可是他怎么也想不起来了。  
他眼神涣散地盯着屏幕里的聊天界面，脑内的自己却已经烦躁地在床上迅速地翻滚了两圈。但是很快对方又发来了一条消息。  
Thor：我这里显示了消息已读——你怎么不说话？  
Fine！Loki投降了，他靠在床头坐好，决定和这个人傻话多还自来熟的家伙好好谈谈。

Loki：不能。

对方的回复来得很快。

Thor：什么不能？  
Loki：回答你上一个问题。  
Thor：你是说我们见面的事吗？没关系我会在伦敦住很久，所以我们可以慢慢来。  
Thor：没想到你就是阿斯加德救世主！我以前总听说你，没想到你叫Loki！  
Loki：……  
Thor：我特别佩服玩屠夫厉害的人，真的！我觉得你特别帅！

Loki不太吃这套，况且他觉得对方这个彩虹屁放得不好。

Thor：你的微博头像是你的猫吗？他真好看！  
Loki：是她。  
Thor：噢，噢，对不起。我也有一只宠物——我昨天跟你提过——是只帅气的金毛犬，他叫Snake，你的猫咪叫什么？

停下来，Loki，你话太多了，你一定是被感染了“喋喋不休Thor型话痨病毒”，快关掉这个聊天界面！他的脑袋发出警告，手却不受控制，顺从地回答起对方的每一个问题。

Loki：Hela  
Thor：那真是个好名字！Snake现在有些焦虑因为他被关在小笼子里，我们正在去往伦敦新家的路上，大概几个小时以后我们才能到——伦敦那儿冷吗？  
Loki：还行。  
Thor：太好了，因为我的衣服都打包放在车的后备箱里，如果要拿出来会很麻烦。  
Loki：哦。  
Thor：我们可以见个面吗？我没别的意思，我一直很喜欢交朋友。  
Loki：不能。  
Thor：为什么？  
Thor：你不想露脸？  
Thor：你对自己的长相不满意？  
Thor：你是见光死？

世界上难道没有人教过这个男人什么叫礼貌吗？Loki看着屏幕上一连串的问号，他头顶的怒气值就蹭蹭往上涨，刚要发火，对方却像是看透了他的心思，很快又发来一条新消息。

Thor：噢，我是不是问得有些唐突了？我最好还是先道个歉，我没有冒犯的意思，我只是发现你直播也都没露过脸……

Loki一口气郁结在胸口，又被这看似真诚的道歉硬生生憋了回去，他只得自认倒霉地打字回复。

Loki：随你怎么想。  
Thor：哦十分抱歉，我不该说这个的。  
Thor：我不能多说了，我得现在趁着车上的时间好好睡一觉，和你聊天很愉快，晚上我再找你聊天！  
Loki：再见。  
Thor：回见，我的朋友:)

和这种人聊天实在是太折元气了，Loki把手机丢到床上跑去洗手间洗了把脸，末了他特地在镜子前认真照了一会。  
说真的，不是他自信过度，Loki这辈子还从来没被人怀疑过长相，Thor是第一个。  
Loki的长相和Thor走的是另一个极端，他的五官深邃，脸型瘦削，皮肤偏白，在黑发衬托下偶尔会被认为是稍显病态的白，眼睛是漂亮的墨绿色，眼尾稍稍向上挑起，嘴唇薄而殷红——Loki算不得是真正意义上的英俊男人，就像Thor那样，如果真要形容他的长相，反倒是用俊美更贴切些，总之一切丑陋的形容词本该和他贴不上边才对。  
他不应该去揣测笨蛋的脑回路的，Loki自己安慰自己，可是作用不大，他把手机打开，飞速退出了和Thor的微博聊天框，然后发了条微博——鬼皇平常没有在公共平台发布信息的习惯，他的微博都快长草了。  
【今天心情不好，停播。】  
好在作为阿斯加德扛把子，Loki还能有点放纵耍性子的资本。  
你爹今天居然被人怀疑是丑八怪了，你这个小崽子怎么还能心安理得地窝在这儿睡觉？  
Loki不满地揉揉Hela软乎乎的小肚子，这才觉得生活似乎还有那么点盼头。

Chapter04  
“啊——这就是伦敦的夜！”  
此时此刻，伦敦的夜色正浓，Loki正坐姿僵硬地坐在汽车的副驾驶，双手局促地放在膝盖上。车载音响放着Immigrant Song，开车的人正忘我地跟着节奏上下晃动，活像朵《植物大战僵尸》里的向日葵，Loki不禁担心地转头确认了一眼自己的安全带。  
阿斯加德救世主心里升腾起一个十分悲壮苍凉的预感，从今天起他的人生轨迹都要被身边这个男人彻底改变了。

三个小时前。  
掐指一算，Loki已经整整一个月没给自己放假了，所以这次他鸽得理直气壮。  
吃过午饭后Loki坐在沙发里发愣，平常他总抱怨自己忙得像个陀螺，可一旦真的闲下来又不知道要做什么解闷了。他打开电视看了部电影，由于起承太过平淡，转合又没惊喜，他在电影放到三分之一时就睡了过去，再醒过来的时候外面天都黑了。  
难得的假期就这么被虚度了，Loki有些不甘心。他在家里四处寻觅一番，冰箱里什么都不剩，Hela的猫罐头也只剩下几罐，眼看人和猫都面临饥荒危机，Loki当即决定开车去趟超市，顺便在路边找家餐馆解决晚饭。  
黑发主播正要打开手机看看时间，才发现在他昏睡过去的时候Thor发了无数条消息给他，最近一条居然就在五分钟前。

Thor：我到伦敦了！  
Thor：天气真不错，我已经开始爱上这儿了！  
Thor：很快我就能看到我的新家了，真希望它阳光充足风景好，最好离市中心不要那么远:)

关我屁事？黑发主播翻了个大白眼，他觉得这男人实在是太聒噪又自来熟了，刚要装作看不到把界面退出，又是几条消息接踵而至。

Thor：我到新家了！  
Thor：我爱这个地方！  
Thor：［图片］［图片］［图片］  
Thor：这地方比我想象中的还要棒！它看起来就十分温馨！如果以后有机会欢迎你来这做客！

也不知道这个男人是怎么从一间空空如也的房子里看出来温馨这个字眼的。Loki实在是吐槽不动了，他觉得男人身上处处是槽点，但是一想想那副完美无缺的万人迷好皮囊，他又忍不住想问上帝为何如此暴殄天物，非要对一个天神般的大帅哥吝啬施与智商。

Loki：……  
Thor：我的东西太多了，我觉得我今天可能要收拾到半夜:(  
Thor：而且我需要去趟超市买点东西，我突然想起来我连牙刷都没有;(  
Thor：或许我该拜访一下我的新邻居，他一定知道超市怎么走  
Thor：那待会再聊，我要去认识新朋友了！  
Loki：……

交新朋友，这词居然有点戳了Loki的痛处，他对Thor虽然大多数时候烦不胜烦，但是被人挂念着的感觉还不算那么糟糕。可是这个混蛋居然转眼就要去交新朋友了。  
交你个锤子的新朋友！早上还说想和我面基晚上就去勾搭邻居！男人都是大猪蹄子！  
偏偏就是有人愿意在他闹心的时候来踩雷——Loki听到了一阵敲门声。  
他带着情绪把拖鞋趿拉着啪啪作响，极不情愿地打开了门。  
“嗷呜——！”  
Loki还没来得及反应，就被一团快速移动的棕黄色的物体扑倒在地，等他刚想起来挣扎时，已经被舔得满脸口水了。  
“嘿！Snake！别闹！”狗主人喊了一声，那只过于兴奋的金毛才乖乖放开了Loki，在一边坐下，吐着舌头冲他喘气。  
“实在是对不起，我儿子他实在是太活泼了，不过他从来不咬人的。”  
Loki被这突然袭击搞得原地蒙圈了三秒，他隐隐约约觉得有哪里不对，但是看到对方伸出一只手想要拉他一把，Loki便抓住了那只手，顺便抬头辨认来人。  
Loki的视线里先出现了一条健壮无比的手臂，流畅的肌肉线条，还有那比他头都大的肱二头肌，Loki下意识咽了咽口水。  
可是视线再继续上移，他终于看清了那人的长相。  
Loki Laufeyson的脑袋彻底当机了。  
来真的吗？  
这不是他今天早上看的视频里那个男人吗？  
Thor Odinson？  
锤子之神？  
那个说起话来像冒蓝火的加特林机枪一样哒哒哒哒停不下来的萨卡直播平台的Thor Odinson？  
他搞到真的了？  
在黑发主播愣怔的间隙，金发男人已经把他拉扯起来，不再透过冷冰冰的屏幕，他俩现在面贴面，中间几乎没留空隙，安全距离在初次见面时就被打破了，Loki只觉得一股暖融融的温度把他包裹了起来。  
“我叫Thor Odinson，是新搬来的，我就住你隔壁。”声音从头顶传来。  
Loki感觉自己动不了了，他的心跳像擂小鼓一样咚咚咚响个不停，他越想要它慢下来，却适得其反。  
冷静，冷静。  
冷静是美德，Loki。  
别紧张，或许你只是认错人了呢。  
或许他只是刚好和那谁长得有点像，而又刚好也叫Thor，又刚好也有只金毛，而那只金毛也刚好叫Snake，然后这样的人又刚好搬到了你家隔壁……呸！  
Loki编不下去了，这招“自己骗自己”的招数简直逊爆了。他不得不承认这一个事实，那就是，Thor Odinson，他前两天刚在游戏里认识的那个话痨仔，敌台主播，此刻就真真切切地在他面前，笑着和他打招呼，带着如沐春风的微笑。  
“你还好吗？”金发男人也依然保持着揽着对方的姿势，他没往别的方面想，只是担心他的新邻居刚刚是否崴了脚，“我能知道你的名字吗？”  
Loki好不容易重启完的脑子里像是装了个发动机一样轰隆作响，此时他心里涌上一股强烈的求生欲——不能让他知道自己就是Loki，要不然他这辈子的清净时光就全毁了！  
快开动小脑瓜，你这个小机灵鬼！  
“咳咳。”  
Loki决定把自己包装成一个严肃冷酷的坏邻居，不过在这之前他得先从他的新邻居怀里出来。  
“Tom。”Loki面不改色心不跳，他报出了自己的真名。  
“你好Tom！以后我们就是邻居了——哇哦你养了只猫！”就在说话的间隙Hela悠闲地踱步到了玄关，Thor眼睛几乎一瞬间亮了起来，“这是你的宠物猫吗，她叫什么名字？”  
Loki必须要同情一下自己这只可怜的小猫咪，自从他遇到Thor以后，Hela总是无缘无故被牵连着受到了各种惊吓。现在这只黑猫又看到门口那只和主人一样冒着傻气的狗，顿时又炸毛起来——Loki真害怕哪天Hela会炸成海胆。  
“He……Hemsworth。”Loki刚把第一个音节发出来，突然想起自己今早刚告诉了Thor自家猫咪的名字，他舌头当机立断一个大拐弯，说了个脑子里突然冒出来的奇怪名字。  
叫做Hela的黑猫显然对这个新名字十分不满意，她冲Loki喵了一声。  
不准闹！从今以后你就叫Hela Hemsworth了！  
Loki用眼神威胁Hela，两双同样幽绿的瞳眸无声地交流了几秒，黑猫居然真的妥协地坐下了，揣着爪爪死死盯住门口两个外人。  
“Hemsworth！真是个特别的名字！”Loki确定Thor刚刚在听到这个拗口的名字时眼里闪过了一丝尴尬，但是很快他就兴奋地蹲下身子，想要伸手摸摸Hela…啊不，Hemsworth。  
黑猫以迅雷不及掩耳之势啪地一声伸出爪子拍掉了对方的手，然后又若无其事地继续揣着手假装看风景。  
干得漂亮，Hela！Loki忍不住在心里由衷地赞美了自家的猫咪。  
“有个性的小猫咪！”Thor依旧不恼不怒地笑，他站起身来，“其实我来拜访你是有些事想问问你——你过会有什么事吗？”  
“我要去超市。”  
话一出口，Loki就知道完犊子了。都怪Hela的反击太精彩让他得意忘形昏了头，Thor刚跟他聊天说想去超市，这不就是自己往枪口上撞嘛？  
果不其然，Thor立刻兴奋地双手按住了Loki的肩膀：“太棒了我的好邻居！我正愁不认识超市的路！你现在就能出发吗？我们一起去吧！我开车你带路！”

于是Loki就稀里糊涂上了Thor的贼船。此刻他身边男人还在手握方向盘尽情摇摆，Loki只能摆弄他无处安放的手，给对方指指路，时不时再和Thor聊两句，剩下的大多数时候都是对方一个人滔滔不绝地讲。  
短短十分钟的车程，Loki只觉得自己像是渡了次劫，Thor对他这个新邻居丝毫没有戒备心，什么事都和他分享一番。于是等到Thor终于把车稳稳停进路边停车位时，Loki已经连对方小学一年级那个爱穿花裙子的班主任的家庭住址都知道得一清二楚了。  
而更令人绝望的是，他们今晚的超市之旅才从这儿刚刚开始。

Chapter05  
“说真的，我觉得你的嗓音特别像我认识的一个人，而且他也有只黑猫。”  
Loki和Thor正在超市漫无目的地乱逛，面对Thor的突然发问，Loki心里暗道不好，即将被戳穿的紧张感让他背脊一凉，走路动作都僵硬起来。  
“养黑猫的人可多了去了。”Loki不动声色地回应。  
“话是这么说——”Thor猛地停下脚步，仔细端详着Loki，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛几乎要将他看穿，但很快又露出一个和善灿烂的笑容，“不过你应该比他好看多了——我今天早上刚跟他聊过，他也在伦敦，但是死活不愿意见我。”  
末了他又补充了一句：“他要是有你一半好看都不会不见我的。”  
那还真是让您失望了。Loki在心里嘟囔了一句。  
“可能他只是不喜欢你。”  
“嗯……也有可能！”Thor认真思考以后笑着肯定了Loki的猜测，他似乎并不觉得这是件令人沮丧的事，“那我就努力让他喜欢我吧！”  
说这话时，Loki突然觉得对方主角光环亮得扎眼，杀伤力不亚于土味情话。  
他们这是在演什么狗血电视剧吗？Loki好多年没听过这么蠢的台词了，或许这些骗骗小姑娘可以，对他可行不通。  
就在Loki批判对方拙劣的演技的时候，他的手机又叮咚叮咚响个不停了。  
Loki像只受惊的猫，下意识浑身一个震颤，他用余光瞥了眼浑然不知还在噼里啪啦敲打手机键盘的男人，然后赶在对方发出一条新的消息前打开了自己的手机。

Thor：我的邻居带我去了超市:)  
Thor：他长得很好看。  
Thor：他也养了只黑猫，叫Hemsworth  
Loki：……  
Thor：明天你会直播吗，如果我收拾得快的话明天晚上我们可以一起玩《诸神黄昏》吗？  
Loki：……不知道。

金发的人气主播笑得眼睛都快眯成一条缝，他半倚在购物车上推动着它前进，时不时抬头看一眼货架上的商品，然后又低下头。他太专注于和Loki的聊天了，以至于丝毫没有注意到他的邻居也正亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，盯着手机屏幕，时不时打上一两个字。  
两个人就这么聊着天，Thor毫不自知，Loki装作不知道。

Thor：下赛季你还会冲排位吗？或许我们可以组队一起。  
Loki：我习惯一个人打排位。  
Thor：我保证不坑！我只是觉得总一个人打这个游戏怪冷清的……  
Thor：有你就不一样了！和你一起玩的这两局我都特别开心！

可是你的开心分明是建立在我的痛苦之上的啊。Loki控诉道，他抬头去看走在前面的Thor，薄t恤包裹的年轻躯体看起来健壮又温暖，从背后抱起来一定很舒服……  
停一停停一停！  
Loki在脑内来了个急刹车，可是身体却没停下，他完全没注意到前方已经停下脚步的金发大个子，直直地义无反顾地撞上了对方。  
“对不起，我刚刚在和一个朋友聊天。我撞到你了吗，怎么了？”  
Thor笑着转头看向他，那双好看的眼睛里像是藏着两片湛蓝蓝的大海，浓密纤长的睫毛忽闪闪地像两把小扇子，饱满充满气色的嘴唇还挂着笑容，不知道是因为和Loki的聊天高兴还是因为邻居Tom的窘态惹人发笑——尽管这都是同一个人。  
Loki嗫嚅着小声说了句“抱歉”，然后径直往宠物用品的货架方向走去，也不管那初来乍到的大个子有没有跟过来。  
嘿！听到没？你已经是颗成熟的心脏了，你应该学会矜持，再跳得这么快的话我会死掉。Loki在给他的心脏做心理疏导，但是对方依旧充耳不闻，兀自怦怦跳得飞快，由此引发的血液循环加快导致他脸上也开始微微泛红了，为了掩饰他假装低头看手机。

Thor：好险！刚刚差点撞倒我的邻居！  
Thor：他看起来有些不开心，是我撞疼他了吗？  
Loki：你离他远点试试看。  
Thor：可是我会迷路，实话告诉你，我是个路痴。  
Thor：我还是紧紧地跟着他比较好。  
Loki：……

Loki回头去看，对方果然乖乖跟在他身后，看到自己回头，他就抿嘴一笑，眼神真诚无比。  
这该死的英俊长相让人不得不降低自己的底线。他重新转过身去，迫使自己面对一大排五颜六色的猫粮，冷静一下自己越来越奇怪的脑袋。  
Hela虽然不是只名贵品种的猫咪，嘴巴却异常刁钻，这得益于她的主人就是个追求生活品质的男人，宠物随主，Hela自然也是养尊处优。  
Loki给这家超市投过无数张意见表——就扔进前台墙上的那个红色小信箱里，但是他怀疑那根本是个摆设，每次他都提同样一个建议：把某个牌子的猫粮放在中层货架上，而不是在最高层，那个Loki必须费力地踮起脚尖伸长了手臂才能勉强摸到标签，跳起来才能够到猫罐头的货架。一个大男人在猫粮货架前蹦蹦跳跳真的是一件十分丢脸而伤自尊的事情。  
可是现在Loki发觉自己还是人微言轻，Hela唯一爱吃的猫罐头依然静静地躺在货架的最高层，Loki抬起头无声地与罐头上画着的曼康基猫对视着，短腿猫水汪汪的大眼睛似乎在无声地嘲笑他“小矮子”。  
Loki十分不开心，如果这次是他一个人来，他或许还会再一次容忍这种挑衅，可是现在他身后还跟着他刚认识的邻居，让他在Thor面前放下包袱踮着脚去够猫粮——这岂不是又变成电视剧剧情了嘛？  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Thor的声音从Loki的头顶传来，不知道什么时候他也凑了过来，虽然观察力没那么敏锐，但是他也看出来Loki遇到了难题。  
“……”  
Loki眯着眼睛上下打量了一下Thor，对方高他半个头，他搞不懂为什么自己这挺拔身高在一米九——顶多一米九二——的Thor面前却好像矮了一大截，但是现在这都不重要。  
“我要最上面那排的猫罐头。”既然对方从来没跟自己客气，Loki也决定使唤一下自己的新邻居。  
“没问题，交给我吧！”  
看起来这家伙某些方面还挺靠谱的……等一下？  
Loki本以为Thor会自然而然地伸手替他把猫罐头拿下来——以他的身高和臂长绝对轻轻松松——可是对方显然没转过这个弯，Thor二话没说双手掐着他的腰，Loki只感觉自己脚脱离了地面，再回过神来时自己已经被那个金发大个子举了起来，这下他终于可以平视罐头上的曼康基短腿猫了。  
哈？？  
Loki低下头看向Thor，对方则用一副充满希切的表情回应他。  
“拿呀！”那双蔚蓝色的眼睛这么说道。  
他居然大庭广众之下，被自己刚认识的新邻居举高高了！Loki恨不得捂住脸把自己塞进地缝里去，可牢牢箍住Loki腰的两只手健壮而有力，居然让他在羞耻的间隙感觉到了一股安全感。  
但是很快他就明白了自己的处境，快速拿到了猫罐头以后，他拍了拍对方因为用力而硬得像一坨铁块的手臂，示意可以把自己放下来了。  
Loki唯一庆幸的是宠物用品区一直冷冷清清没有人气，这一幕除了监控以外没被任何人看到，他那脆弱的无比的尊严不用再被无关人士进行二次踩踏。  
始作俑者似乎毫不自知，他笑吟吟地看着面前因为激动脸上微微泛红的Loki，眼里的笑意更甚：“你真是轻得吓人，Tom，我现在轻轻吹口气你可能都会飞出去二里地。”  
“……”那话听起来不褒不贬的，也不知道对方到底想表达什么，Loki就看着他不说话。  
“有空你可以来我家吃饭，你喜欢吃什么？”  
“……”Loki学乖了，他只要不跟这个麻烦的邻居说话，就会大大降低自己惹上事的几率。  
况且不管他回不回答，Thor都会自顾自地继续往下讲，他的嘴巴一旦打开了话匣子谁都拦不住。  
“如果你没什么要买的了我们就去生鲜区逛逛，明天你就可以来我家吃饭，你爱吃什么？”  
“我的朋友们都说我做的意大利面很好吃，当然牛排什么的我也可以做，奶油蘑菇汤配蒜香烤面包也特别棒……”  
Thor根本就是个恶魔，明知道这个看上去人畜无害的金发男人一次次让他难堪，Loki还是没骨气的动心了。  
“不吃。”Loki细不可闻地轻哼了一声，然后丢下Thor朝着生鲜区走过去。  
他的手机叮咚一声。

Thor：我的新邻居答应明天来我家吃饭啦:)

Chapter06  
超市之旅一共耗时一小时零八分钟，等Thor和Loki坐上车准备回去时，他们的车后备箱和后座都已经被塞得满满当当。回去的路上Loki想了个妙招，他歪着头在副驾驶座假寐，一路上Thor果真没再打扰他，甚至把车载音乐都换成了轻柔的蓝调——当然Loki不会承认，后半程的路上他真的睡着了，而他的新邻居在导航的帮助下居然一路顺利地把车开回了家。  
快下车时Loki心想这家伙看起来还没有想象中的那么不靠谱，初来乍到伦敦就能单枪匹马认识路，可是这个天真的想法在他看到手机上的时间以后就被推翻了。  
“已经十一点了？你居然开了一个多小时？How？”  
Loki记得很清楚他们离开超市停车场时刚过十点，而从他们住的公寓到超市的车程只有二十分钟。  
“我有点路痴……”Thor笑着挠头，“我看你睡得很熟，不忍心打扰你。”  
也不知道这锅到底是怎么转了一圈又扣回自己脑袋上的。Loki不说话了，看在总算平安到家的份上他就不和Thor多计较。好不容易告别了他那倒霉邻居，Loki终于能回到自己的小家享受久违的清净了。Hela难得一进门就谄媚地蹲在门口迎接，一看小家伙就是饿坏了，围着Loki喵喵叫。  
黑发主播给猫咪开了个罐头，蹲在地上看着Hela咕噜咕噜享用她的晚餐，罐头的鱼腥味飘得到处都是。  
为了你的罐头你爹我今天差点身败名裂。他拍拍猫咪的小脑袋，然后把阳台打开通风，初秋的晚风拂在皮肤上已经有了凉意，Loki索性走到阳台去透气。  
这所公寓的阳台设计得有些奇妙，两家之间隔得很近，Loki现在站在自家阳台上，只需要伸出手臂，就可以摸到邻居阳台的铁栏杆。原本他的邻居是个沉默寡言的中年男人，大概是个朝九晚五的上班族，从来不打理阳台，再加上这儿已经有半个月无人问津，Loki目力所及的地方都覆着一层厚厚的尘土。  
这可够Thor收拾好一阵子了。他幸灾乐祸地想道。他靠在自家阳台的栏杆上，掏出手机来。手机屏幕上的聊天界面显示上条消息是一小时前发出的。

Thor：我和我的新邻居准备一起回家了:)

这话听起来他们两个像是在同居一样，Loki吐了吐舌头，他得亲手替他俩划清界限。

Loki：你们今天才刚刚认识。

Loki听到了隔壁屋子传来一声清脆的提示音，是Thor的手机响了。然后是一阵急促的脚步声，很快半掩的窗帘上就映照出一个影影绰绰的人影。

Thor：朋友不都是从陌生人开始的吗？  
Thor：Tom是个不错的好邻居，他第一天就帮了我很多！  
Thor：Tom是我的邻居的名字:)  
Loki：或许对方只觉得你热情过度。  
Thor：我可以和他慢慢相处，毕竟我们要做很久的邻居呢。  
Thor：没准儿他也会玩《诸神黄昏》，我们三个就可以一起玩儿——我和你说过吗，他和你的声音很像！  
Loki：……  
Loki：我可从没说过要和你一起玩。  
Thor：可是我觉得我们两个人配合得很默契:)  
Loki：比如说一起在水鬼面前坐船的自杀式操作？  
Thor：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
Thor：你变幽默了，Loki  
Loki：我没有。  
Loki：我这是讥讽。  
Thor：那我得说，我喜欢你讥讽的方式:)  
Loki：……

Loki刚想再发些什么，突然听到了几声急促的犬吠，他转头一看，Thor家那只大金毛正隔着玻璃门冲着他甩着尾巴汪汪直叫。  
很快他听到了Thor的声音：“嘿，嘿，嘿！放轻松点男孩！外面有什么吗？”  
Loki赶紧飞也似地跑回了房间，他也不知道自己为什么要逃，明明自己什么也没做，只是在自家阳台吹个风而已，他却产生了一种偷窥邻居差点被抓包的错觉。  
对啊，我为什么要跑？  
可是再理直气壮地开门走出去又显得自己很傻，他只得作罢，在微博里Thor匆匆说了声再见。

Loki：我要睡觉了，再见。  
Thor：好吧，晚安！  
Thor：希望很快再和你一起打游戏:)

Loki犹豫了两秒，最终还是把输入框里的晚安两个字删除，他在现实中惹上这个麻烦鬼就够糟糕了，要是再让Thor对主播Loki产生什么奇怪的好感，那可真是双倍的麻烦了。  
他快步走到自家玄关处，今天早上他代收的那个快递小箱子静静地躺在那里——现在Loki终于知道为什么Thor Odinson这个名字那么眼熟了，因为他早上刚替那家伙收了快递，还花了20块付了邮费。  
现在这个有些重量的小箱子就像个定时炸弹，Loki想现在就给Thor送去，但是他已经换上了宽松的睡袍，头发也因为刚洗完澡湿漉漉的滴着水，这副模样实在是不适合拜访任何人。  
Loki决定了，明天一早他就把这个小炸弹物归原主，以后他们最好互不打扰，要知道他和上一个邻居友好相处了两年多，加起来的对话都没有今天一天和Thor说得多。  
不管怎么说，Loki承认自己不善于社交，他也不需要那种东西，他只想一个人安安静静地在家打游戏，闲暇时候撸撸猫。可是自从Thor出现在他的世界里，从游戏里的锤子之神到现实中的Thor Odinson，这个金发碧眼帅气招摇的男人正在从里到外地搅乱他的生活节奏，这种失去主动权的感觉让Loki备受威胁。  
阿斯加德救世主又坐回沙发上，他决定把下午看了一半的电影看完。中途他又刷了刷微博，才发现自己不知道什么时候关注了Thor，对方居然刚刚在超市时忙里偷闲发了条微博。  
【和邻居去超市！】  
配图居然是自己在冰柜前挑东西的样子，而Thor对他唯一的温柔就是给照片里的自己从头到脚打上了一套灵魂马赛克。  
Loki气得一手滑点了个赞，复又赶紧手忙脚乱地取消了点赞，这一套动作下来他又错过了关键情节，只能倒回去重新看。  
这人要倒霉起来喝凉水都塞牙！Loki恨恨地想，也不知道在跟自己赌气还是跟Thor置气，他打开搜索引擎：微博点赞又取消对方会发现吗？

后半夜Loki还是睡着了，电影终归是没看到结局。他在沙发上睡了一夜，早上天刚蒙蒙亮就被猫咪给吵醒了。  
Loki得说，如果非要在各种被叫醒的方式中选一个，他宁愿被快递员再吵醒一次，也不愿意被Hela弄醒。  
一年多前Hela刚被Loki抱回家的时候还是个几个月大的小奶猫，捧在手心里喵喵叫起来的时候让人心都会融化。那时候每天早上被Hela毛绒绒的小脑袋蹭醒，是Loki最满足最幸福的时刻。  
可是现在Hela似乎并没有意识到自己已经从一个只有几百克的小猫崽长成了一个十六七斤的成年大猫咪，现在每当她把毛烘烘的屁股稳稳地坐在自家主人的脸上，都会让Loki有种窒息的感觉。  
“我昨晚刚给你开了一个罐头，你忘了吗？”Loki使劲把黑猫从自己脸上拨开，深深地呼吸了一口空气，“你不能再这么贪吃了，胖猫咪死的早。”  
Hela不以为然地坐在沙发上舔舐着自己黑亮的毛，看到自家主人又有睡着的迹象，她后腿轻轻一蹬，然后重重降落在了Loki胸口，十分不满地喵喵叫起来。  
Loki投降了。他一鼓作气坐起身来，给Hela添了些猫粮，半眯着眼睛去洗漱完，他又看到了玄关那个包裹。  
正赶巧，Loki想着现在就跑一趟顺手把这个烫手的山芋还给Thor，然后大家都当无事发生，生活重回正轨。  
他随便套了件薄薄的套头衫和运动裤，穿着拖鞋就去敲敲邻居的大门。  
“来啦！”  
Loki看着开门的人，愣怔了半分钟。  
是他打开门的方式不对吗？  
Thor应该是正在做早饭，他围着一条纯白色布制的围裙，Loki快速地用舌尖舔了一下上唇，然后紧紧抿起嘴来——这是他极度焦虑恐慌时的习惯性动作——这条围裙是昨天他看着Thor扔进购物车的，或许是这家超市对会做饭的高大男人抱有某种偏见，他的邻居试了整个货架上最大码的围裙，穿上以后还是略显拥挤，但是好歹聊胜于无，Thor还是买下了它。  
也正因为这条围裙紧紧地裹在对方身上，此刻Loki才会发现Thor除了围裙什么都没穿！  
“你……”此时此刻或许不要说话会更好，但是Loki还是忍不住发出了第一个音节。  
Thor裸露在外的两条手臂肌肉线条清晰而流畅，围裙下隐约可见饱满坚实的胸肌和八块健美的腹肌，再往下看能隐约看到藏青色内裤的裤边，Loki知道自己误会Thor了——他好歹是穿着内裤的。  
Thor似乎对这突然的造访也猝不及防，他露出了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，然后张口想解释什么。  
“噢！Tom！早上好……不是，你是不是误会什么了，诶，别走啊！”  
可是Loki并不想听他解释，他低头把包裹塞到Thor的手上，然后转身落荒而逃。Loki抵在自家大门上，像个坏了的拉风箱一样呼哧呼哧喘着气，努力平复着自己刚刚的视觉冲击。  
天哪，天哪，这世界乱套了！Loki捂着脑袋无声哀嚎。  
他的新邻居刚搬来第一天，就让他撞破了裸体穿围裙的奇怪癖好，这以后低头不见抬头见，他要怎么面对那个金发大个子啊！  
Loki的心确实懊悔着，可是他的脑子却止不住地想起刚刚看到的画面，明明只瞥了对方堪堪几眼，那美好的肉体却已经在Loki脑袋里挥之不去：那健壮的蜜色的肌肉，在各种意义上都秀色可餐，围裙掩映下隐约可见从两条漂亮的人鱼线，从腰侧一直延伸下去，引得人视线止不住下移……Loki只觉得头昏脑涨，扑面而来一股旺盛丰沛的荷尔蒙气息，他几乎当场昏厥。  
Loki Laufeyson，你清醒一点！对方可是Thor Odinson，那个话多又黏人，脑回路清奇还智商感人的敌台主播Thor Odinson啊！  
吼了自己一通，Loki算是稍稍清醒了一些，他强迫自己忘掉刚刚那些东西，也许需要些时间，他该去找些东西转移注意力。  
他给自己泡了杯茶，因为心不在焉导致浓得涩嘴，Loki抿了两口就不再碰了，他决定给自己做个三明治当早饭，折腾到现在他还没好好填饱肚子，而饥饿往往就是想入非非的罪魁祸首。  
Loki刚在平底锅里热好油，打上了一个鸡蛋，飞溅出来的油点噼里啪啦的，吓得他往后跳了一大步——他承认自己在厨艺方面确实没什么天分，胆小还怂，这辈子怕是都学不会做饭了。  
就在他和煎蛋周旋得正憨时，门被敲响了。  
Loki胡乱擦了擦手跑去开门，站在他家门口的正是他的新邻居。  
“你好，Tom。”Thor和他打招呼，他已经换上了衣服，虽然白衬衫有些皱巴巴的，味道倒是还泛着洗衣粉的清香，像个阳光大男孩儿，“抱歉刚刚吓到你了吧？”  
“……没有。”Loki死死捏着门把手。  
Thor用那双湛蓝的眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着Loki，眼里满是真诚：“刚才是我的疏忽，我习惯裸睡，刚刚正迷迷糊糊起床想做个早饭，没想到你突然来了——为了表示歉意，不如你来我家吃早饭吧？”  
“不用。”Loki冷冷地拒绝对方，“我自己会做早饭。我也没被你吓到，你不用道歉。”  
“你说的早饭是指那个吗？”Thor小心地往房间里指了指，他似乎是在斟酌语气，好让自己接下来的话不那么伤自尊，“我闻到了一股糊味，你关火了吗？”  
糟糕！Loki这才想起来厨房里还有他的煎蛋，等他反应过来跑到灶台边关上火时，一切都已经晚了，鸡蛋已经是黢黑一片倔强地黏在锅底，难闻的焦味呛得他直咳嗽。  
他人生中难得一次下厨，居然结局这么凄惨！不仅鸡蛋没吃上，还让一个外人看了笑话，Loki用铲子把失败品从锅底刮干净，内心却已经无地自容，他知道Thor一定正看着他这副蠢模样幸灾乐祸呢。  
“别急，等油再热一热。”Thor不知道什么时候已经出现在了自己身后，Loki刚把油重新倒进锅里准备敲个鸡蛋进去，就被Thor阻止了，然后对方就自然无比地从他手上接过铲子和鸡蛋。  
Loki不知怎么就已经站到了一边，他刚刚似乎无意识地自己把位置让给了Thor，现在对方倒是丝毫没客气，仿佛他才是这家的主人。金发男人把衬衫袖口往上翻了几道，轻车熟路地开始帮Loki煎起鸡蛋来。  
“煎蛋的火候确实很难控制，翻面的时机也很重要，有时候我也会搞砸。”煎蛋的间隙Thor居然和他闲聊起来，似乎在给Loki找个台阶下，男人的情商忽高忽低，此刻像是突然达到了巅峰，“你要做三明治吗？”  
“嗯。”Loki不情愿地应了一声。  
“我擅长做这个——家里有培根吗？我记得昨天我们一起去超市买过，能帮我拿两片过来吗？”  
或许是这个男人在灶台前做饭的背影实在是太有安全感，又或许是厨房里香味开始充盈起来了，也不知道为什么，Loki突然就像着了道一样听起Thor的话来。  
培根在热油里翻滚了两圈就把整个厨房都填满了肉香，Loki好久没在自家闻过这样充满了温馨和幸福感的味道了，连Hela也跑进来凑热闹。  
“好了！”几分钟后Thor端着一盘子香喷喷的三明治过来，他甚至还在装盘时做了些小花样，摆了一圈切成一半的圣女果，不得不说Loki看到这份精致的早饭时几乎在立刻就挽回了Thor之前所有的扣分项——会做饭的男人的魅力是无解的。  
“现在或许还有些烫，你可以等会再吃。”金发邻居把挽起的袖子放下来，又整理整理领口，看起来他准备要走了，“希望这份早饭能足够赔罪。”  
Loki含糊地应了一声，也不说是到底是原谅了还是没有，他的注意力现在全用在和Hela周旋上，因为这只贪婪的小猫咪正在伺机而动，随时伸出爪子来和他的主人抢食吃，Loki就得一次次不厌其烦地把那黑爪拍开，哪里还管的上身边杵着的金发大个子。  
见似乎没什么自己事了，Thor打了声招呼便回了自己家。  
“不许动！这是给我的！”Loki又一次拍掉了Hela伸向三明治的魔爪，他确认Thor真的走掉了，这才像只护食的猫咪把盘子揽进自己怀里，一面对着自己家的宠物耀武扬威。  
看什么看！吃你的罐头去！

Chapter07  
“圣女果能补充维生素，你得吃完它们。”金发男人苦口婆心地劝说道。  
Loki环抱手臂靠在桌边，他抿着嘴，一双绿幽幽的眼睛直直地盯着他的邻居看，仿佛在无声地和对方作对。  
“你又来干嘛？”总不能就专为了检查自己早饭有没有好好吃完吧，他又不是个需要照顾的三岁小孩了，再说他们也没那么熟。  
“我想起来你替我付了快递费，我来还给你。”  
“噢。你放桌上吧。”说完Loki就开始收拾起桌子，不跟对方多作交流，像是故意要给Thor一个下马威似的。  
“我没有现金……”  
“那你……”金发邻居的话再次让Loki停下了动作，后者端着盘子走到半路，这时转过头去看Thor，对方正在窸窸窣窣地在裤子口袋里掏些什么，还抽空抬眼冲Loki短促地笑了一下。  
干嘛，没带现金还来还钱，肉偿吗？  
Loki也被自己的想法吓了一跳，他手一抖，盘子里没吃的圣女果咕噜噜地全都天女散花般滚落到地上，有一颗甚至直接滚到了Thor脚边。  
“所以干脆我们互相加个微信……”金发邻居手上拿着刚从口袋里掏出来的手机，低下头来看着那颗滚到自己脚边的圣女果，刚要弯腰捡起来，Hela突然冲出来劫走了可怜的红果子，动作快得像道黑色的闪电。  
Loki眼看着他家的猫咪发了疯般在地上打着滚追逐掉在地上的圣女果，汁液溅了满地，地板上还清晰可见Hela留下的一串湿漉漉的猫脚印。他内心早就抓狂了，在短短的一秒中在脑内演完了一百种咆哮的方式，可是碍于Thor在场他不得不摆出一副云淡风轻的模样，把盘子随手放在手边的平台上，他扯出一个僵硬但尚且算是和气的笑容。  
“我想和我的猫单独聊一聊，可以吗？”言下之意再明显不过了。  
“那我好歹把钱……”Thor不死心地又问了一句。  
行！Loki随手扯过一张餐巾纸，在上面刷刷刷写了一串数字以后丢给了Thor：“我的支付宝账号。”  
“需要我帮……”  
“不用，谢谢。”  
Thor这才离开了。这下一堆烂摊子砸到Loki脑袋上，他一下抓住了Hela把它关进厕所里，地上被弄得黏糊糊的，他不得不把整个客厅都来回拖了两遍。好不容易打扫完地上，他又马不停蹄地回到厕所，被浆果汁液搞得满身毛都一簇簇黏在一起的Hela正冲他不满地喵喵叫，Loki毫不示弱地瞪回去，把袖口和裤腿卷起来，按住了猫咪要给它洗澡。  
“我真是气疯了才要自己给你洗澡！”把Hela浑身都用水打湿以后Loki才后知后觉地开始后悔起来，猫天生就怕水，他家主子脾气又糟糕，现在在浴缸里又叫又扑腾，没过五分钟Loki也浑身湿透了，手臂上已经挂了彩，看起来他和Hela说不上到底谁更狼狈些。  
Loki越想越气，要不是Thor这个家伙天天说些奇怪的话，又时常来找他，哪有那么多烦心事，黑发男人觉得自己的生活节奏被完全打乱了，全都被他的蠢邻居牵着鼻子走。Loki胡乱想着关于Thor的事情，一个没注意，又被他那暴脾气的主子狠狠咬了一口。  
这一口他必须得算在Thor头上！Loki恶狠狠地想。  
人猫大战持续了一个多小时，终于把香喷喷的Hela吹干以后，浑身湿透的Loki也只能重新洗了个澡，等着一切都拾掇好，一人一猫终于决定偃旗息鼓，双双窝在沙发里恢复体力。  
Loki觉得自己最近的身体素质确实差了些。虽说洗猫确实是件体力活，但也不至于像他现在这样累得几乎抬不动胳膊来，他不由得想起早些时候Thor说的那些话来。  
“要我说你一定得注意饮食，昨天我抱你起来的时候简直吓了一跳，我都害怕你会被风吹走了。你应该多补充蛋白质和维生素，比如鸡蛋啊牛肉啊……”说这话时Loki特地注意了对方的眼睛，蓝湛湛的，还闪着漂亮的光泽，让人忍不住联想到晴天下波光粼粼的海面。  
可是当时Loki说怎么回复他的呢？他说：“谢谢你的关心，我好的很。”就这么生硬地打断了Thor的侃侃而谈。尽管经常被人说自己心气儿太高，其实骨子里Loki还是个谦逊有礼的人，对Thor却经常缺乏耐心，仿佛对方天生就和他相性不合，在金发男人面前，他总容易自乱阵脚，最后只能把气都撒在对方身上。  
Thor Odinson在一个小时前给他发了个红包，连带着还附上了一个好友申请，Loki干脆当做看不见，领取了红包以后就准备不再管了，谁知他刚锁上手机，黑下去的屏幕又被一条新的支付宝消息点亮了。

【Thor Odinson向你转账。】

这家伙怎么又给他转钱了？Loki以为对方记错了，只得打开了手机想要把钱转回去。

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：嘿！可以通过一下我的好友申请吗？】

没等Loki反应又一条转账信息发了过来，还是0.01元。

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：我是Thor，你的邻居:)】

阴魂不散！Loki实在是好奇这个男人到底还有多少乱七八糟的花花肠子，一个套路接着一个套路的，他把这两分钱一秒也不耽搁地转回给了对方。

【你向Thor Odinson转账0.02元  
备注：我们不熟。】

几乎同时Thor的新转账又接踵而至了。

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：可是我以为我们已经是亲密的邻居了。】

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：我没有别的意思，只是觉得邻居间有个联系方式会方便些。】

【你向Thor Odinson转账0.02元  
备注：我觉得没必要。】

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：别这样Tom。】

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：我不会经常打扰你的，我保证。】

你那该称作“骚扰”才是，Loki嗤笑一声，又把钱转了回去，他似乎丝毫没意识到他俩这样对话的样子蠢得不行。

【你向Thor Odinson转账0.02元  
备注：不行。】

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.01元  
备注：别拒绝我，Tom，我只是想交个朋友。】

男人似乎完全不懂什么叫作事不过三，他根本没从一来二去的聊天看出Loki的不耐烦来。正当Loki准备把这一分钱再转回去时，对方突然发来了一串消息。

【Thor Odinson向你转账0.1元  
备注：Tom。］】  
【Thor Odinson向你转账1.00元  
备注：Please。】  
【Thor Odinson向你转账10.00元  
备注：我保证没事的时候只老老实实地待在你的好友列表里。】  
【Thor Odinson向你转账100.00元  
备注：如果你不答应我就一直发下去喽……】  
这下Loki惊异地看着发来的转账里逐渐递增上去的金额，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，每条的间隔时间甚至不超过五秒，根本没给Loki反应的时间，等他终于回过神来时对方的下一个又接踵而至了。  
【Thor Odinson向你转账1000.00元  
备注：Tom——】

继续啊？Loki不慌不忙地把手机搁在茶几上，翘着腿双手环抱看着手机，眉头高高挑起，他现在吃准了以对方的性子，金额再也不会超过一万了——谁会傻到给一个刚认识一天的邻居上来就砸一万块钱，就为了一个联系方式的？

【Thor Odinson向你转账10000.00元  
备注：Please……】

两秒后Thor就光速打他的脸了，这次Loki终于沉不住气了，他实在是搞不懂对方的脑回路，眼看金额就要飙到十万，他要是再不作出行动来，或许更大的麻烦就会找上他了，想到这他不得不赶紧拿起手机来，趁对方没把最后的重磅炸弹扔给他之前，Loki眼疾手快地按下了好友申请的同意按钮。  
他认输还不行吗！大丈夫能屈能伸，他迟早得让Thor也吃次瘪的！  
成为了好友以后，他们终于可以正常地聊天了，Thor很快就发了几条消息过来。

Thor：你终于答应了！  
Thor：以后你要是有什么麻烦需要我帮忙就用这个联系我，我一定会尽力帮你的。  
Thor：认识你真好！

认识你是我这辈子最大的噩梦。Loki黑着脸，他把刚才从Thor那儿收到的所有钱都一股脑地转回给对方。

【你向Thor Odinson转账11111.11元  
备注：无。】

Loki仔细多数了两遍，一共七个一，Thor这个蠢货是不是巴不得他一辈子单身呢！他把后槽牙咬得咯吱咯吱响，然后把手机调成静音然后扔到一边，不再去理会聒噪的邻居给他发了些什么。  
Loki现在想起来，如果昨天他不任性地停播，老老实实窝在家里打游戏，或许也就不会惹出那么多麻烦事来。

【今晚提前开播。】

他得弥补一下观众们，没准能转转运呢。  
谁知发完这条微博，Thor又来找他了。

Thor：下午好，Loki！  
Thor：我看到你的新微博了，你今晚会直播吗？  
Thor：我的新家收拾得差不多了，今晚我也会上线。  
Thor：不过我这儿有一个新来的女主播，她叫Jane，我今天会带着她一起玩，一起来吧？

他是真傻还是假傻啊？Loki也搞不清了，哪有人带妹打游戏还要拉上他这个无辜电灯泡做炮灰的，这顿操作也太匪夷所思了。  
可是Loki又转念一想，如果Thor是想借此机会展现英雄气概然后俘获美人芳心，那这岂不就是他鬼皇绝地反击，让Thor吃瘪的机会吗？  
这个想法从脑袋里冒出来以后就一发不可收拾，Loki计上心来，很快就回复了对方。

Loki：可以。  
Loki：不过我这也带了个人。

Chapter08  
俗话说，三人行必有一电灯泡。  
现在这个临时组成的四人小组情况还要更复杂些，除了Thor之外的其他三人都同时觉得，自己是那个电灯泡。  
本着兄弟俩之间“苟富贵，勿相忘”的精神，Loki拉了Fandral加入，这下萨卡对阿斯加德，两边刚好势均力敌。有了Fandral这个骚话小王子，再加上Thor这个自来熟话痨，气氛空前的高涨。Loki的直播间像过节般欢快，还有不少是从Thor直播间前来看热闹的，新人和原住民打得火热，纷纷在弹幕里心照不宣地玩起梗来。鬼皇的心情也不错，便任由这帮崽子们乱来，可也没忘记自己今晚的计划，他得想个法子让男人也出出糗。  
此时他们就刚进入第一局的游戏里，这局Fandral抽到了屠夫，Loki和女主播Jane的出生点很接近，很快两人就汇合了，倒是Thor落了单。不过好在他们就都找到了对讲机，有了女士的加入，Thor收敛了些，不再唱些乱七八糟的歌折磨听众了。  
“我可以跟着你走吗？”Jane挑了个初始角色，两手空空地跟在Loki身后，“我第一次玩这个……”  
这跟他一开始计划的不太一样。明明是Thor想带妹，为什么现在这女人反而成了自己的小跟班，Loki着实有些头疼。他在游戏里向来习惯单独行动，可是又没法就这么丢下一个萌新不管，沉吟了好久后鬼皇才终于艰难无比地回答道：“可以。”  
要说“萌新光环”这种玄学，Loki向来是嗤之以鼻的，准确的说像他这种对于游戏天赋异禀的选手，最不屑于用运气来衡量自己的游戏水平——运气是强者用来自谦的，绝不是可以拿来吹嘘的。  
但现在Loki不得不承认，运气这东西真是玄幻得很，而且一切和Thor Odinson扯上关系的人和事，最终的目的都好像是为了来打Loki的脸。  
“呃……Loki？这是什么？”几秒钟前他和Jane闯进了一间屋子里，开始抓紧时间搜集物资，他们两个人走到一个书桌前，Loki拉开了左边的抽屉，Jane则是右边，结果他一无所获，反倒是女主播怯生生地发问了。  
Loki转过头去看女人手上的道具，居然是他想找的地图，想不到被萌新先一步找到了。他有些闷闷不乐地说：“地图。”  
Loki的回答出口不到半秒，立刻从对讲机里传来了Thor的声音，像是终于找到话题一样，他听起来激动极了：“哇哦Jane！你居然一上来就捡到了地图！”  
话痨终于抓着了一展身手的机会，开始事无巨细地给女主播讲起地图的作用来，Loki便趁着这时候赶紧搜索房间，结果除了些医用绷带以外什么有用的也没找到。  
对比之下Jane简直像开了挂般，到下一个屋子里，她几乎百发百中，打开的抽屉里总有Loki想要的道具。  
“这是什么，Loki？”  
“……信号枪。”  
“干得漂亮Jane！信号枪可是好东西，它可以给屠夫制造一个硬直，这样我们就有足够的时间逃跑了！”Thor又兴奋起来了，虽然他们不在一起，但声音一路如影随形。  
“然后……哦这是一把车钥匙，它很重要吗？”  
“……重要。”  
“Jane我必须得说，你玩这个游戏真是太有天赋了！你几乎找到了所有的好东西！你一定就是我们团队的幸运吉祥物，我敢肯定Loki也是这么想的，对吧？”  
Loki不说话，他正窝火得很。他实在搞不懂为什么Thor会对运气好这种不可控而虚幻的能力大加赞赏，明明站在女主播身边的自己才更应该接受赞扬，倒不是Loki渴望得到Thor的认可——毕竟他的直播间里多的是人愿意为他刷666，被一个人傻话多的男人说两句好话并不能让人心情愉快，但是Loki讨厌被区别对待。  
在鬼皇看来，唯一的解释就是Jane是个女性，而作为绅士的Thor自然不会错过任何一个讨好美人的机会。  
呵，男人。Loki似乎已经忘了自己还有个什么“复仇计划”了，现在他正专心地和Thor置气。窝在电脑桌上的Hela似乎感受到了自家主人的低气压，灰溜溜地夹着尾巴，跑到远处的猫窝里继续打盹。  
很快Thor那边也找到了组装汽车需要的其他道具，他们约好在车边汇合。在赶路的过程中Loki看了眼游戏面板，Fandral的屠夫玩得不赖，在他们三人搜寻的过程中已经把剩下的人类全都一网打尽，现在是他们四人组的专场了。  
“这游戏似乎也没有想象中那么难，看起来我们能赢了。”Jane好心情地感叹了一句。  
“我看到你们了——”阔别了一整局的屠夫Fandral终于加入了他们的聊天中，他的语气听起来有些飘飘然，一点也不着急抓人，“讲道理，如果我把鬼皇人皇都抓着了，那我岂不是能吹一年。”  
“你要是能抓到我和Loki，我在我直播间大喊十声‘Fandral牛逼！’怎么样？”Fandral飘，Thor比他更飘，俩人你一句我一句地比着说垃圾话，像是终于棋逢对手，Loki不得不咳嗽了一声，让两个人好好看清当前的情势。  
“你们要演人鬼情未了吗，请问？”Loki讥讽道，两人这才各自后退一步拉开了距离。  
“你有没有觉得他最近嘴又毒了？”Fandral问Thor，他们又抽空闲聊起来，这次还把话头转向了Loki。  
“呃……我刚认识Loki不久。我以为他一直这样。”  
“当然不——那小子以前比现在闷骚一万倍……”  
“范大嘴！”鬼皇知道Fandral又要开始满嘴跑火车了，“就你有嘴是不是？”  
“你看你看你看——”  
眼见着阿斯加德两个主播突然闹了起来，被放置在一旁多时的女主播终于开口了：“我们还玩吗？”  
“噢，噢，Jane说得没错，游戏还没分胜负呢。”Thor也附和道。  
Loki也终于意识到自己和Fandral的拌嘴有多么无聊又愚蠢，除了给霹雳霹雳鬼畜区那帮鬼才剪刀手们提供素材以外一无是处。鬼皇拉长视野把周围的环境快速扫了一遍，这是一条小小的Y型路，此刻他们三个人类在其中一条岔道上，车已经万事俱备，开上后就能离开；Fandral的屠夫在另一条岔道口，但离他们非常近，最后一条路通往逃生门，但是是条狭窄的单行道，只能堪堪容得下一辆车通过。Loki粗略地计算了一下时间，倘若他们现在全都上车往出口处开，加上启动汽车的时间，一定会被另一条岔路上的屠夫追上，到时候必经之路被屠夫拦住，局势将会变得严峻。唯一的办法就是在屠夫走上三岔路口前拖住他的时间。  
“Jane你去开车，锤子你跟我走。”Loki立刻开始部署起来。  
女主播应了一声就跑回车边待命，Thor屁颠颠地跟上鬼皇的步子，亦步亦趋。  
“大哥今天我们砍谁？”  
你再叭叭就先砍你祭天。Loki懒得跟Thor多说，他们都是五百强的玩家，要说起来对方玩人的意识比他还好些，自然知道现在应该干什么，垃圾话归垃圾话，真到打起来还得靠Thor来带。  
Fandral也意识到即将发生什么了，他不进反退，面对气势汹汹冲上来的两个人类，他反倒有些发怵，丝毫忘记了这个游戏明明屠夫才是主动的那个。  
“你们两个要一起上的话岂不是胜之不武！”Fandral秉持着“他强任他强，伤害我不抗”的猥琐流打法，一边絮絮叨叨地说着车轱辘话，一边偷偷打开了地图准备传送到稍远一点的地方去，可他刚准备这么做，就立刻被识破了。  
“我们可是刚刚约好的！我可还等着吹你呢！”Thor率先冲了上去，寒暄一句以后照着屠夫的脸就抡起了喵喵锤，“你跑了我们岂不是很尴尬？”  
趁着这个时候Loki默契地绕到了屠夫身后，在对方还没来得及反应的间隙掏出了他的小短刀。  
“让你话多，你看你看，被按在地上打了吧。”说着鬼皇又不动声色地补了一刀。  
“大哥！大哥大哥！错了错了错了错了……”他们都听到了Fandral的话筒传来噼里啪啦敲键盘的声响，听起来对方用了很大的劲儿，似乎是想趁着两人攻击的间隙钻个空子溜出去，可惜Thor和Loki配合得实在是太过默契了，刀和锤子衔接得严丝合缝，根本没有给屠夫一点出逃的机会。  
Loki也觉得纳闷，他从没见过谁可以和自己打出如此顺畅的配合来，此时的Thor意外地可靠，有了灵性队友的配合，很快，也不知是Fandral自己的哀嚎还是游戏里屠夫的，总之那个面目狰狞的大块头终于应声倒地——这将为人类争取到宝贵的三秒的逃跑时间。  
“Jane！把车开过来！”Thor和Loki开始往回跑向岔道口，另一边他们的汽车车灯闪了闪后亮了起来，Jane顺从地钻进车里，开着车朝着他们的方向移动。  
“说真的，我们这样欺负你朋友，他会不会不开心……”Thor小心翼翼地轻声问Loki，想不到这时候他居然体现出了难得的修养。  
Loki冷哼了一声，不远处的Fandral还躺在地上滋儿哇乱叫，但是因为距离的因故听得不清楚。  
“不会，被人鬼双皇群殴还不够他吹八百年吗。”  
Thor响亮地笑起来。  
不过Loki很快就发现有什么事情不太对劲，汽车在快速朝他们接近，直直地冲过来，丝毫没有减速的迹象。  
“呃……Thor？”Jane说话了。  
“你教过你的女主播朋友怎么刹车吗？”Loki和Thor呆愣愣地站在路中间，白亮的车灯把屏幕照得反射出耀眼的白光，几乎什么都看不清楚，他们在这条狭窄的单行道上不知所措，躲也不是，跑也不能。  
“我应该按哪个键才能让车停下？”女主播紧张得声音都尖利了不少，她胡乱按了个键，突然视角一转，“噢，噢！我从车里跳出来了！”  
“可是车没停啊！”  
来不及了。这辆无人驾驶的幽灵车失了控般冲向他们两人，毫不留情地碾过Thor和Loki的游戏角色，一溜烟冲向了终点。  
“No——”Thor发出一声绝望的哀嚎，那声音冲破耳机，几乎要穿透耳膜。  
Loki皱着眉头摘下耳机，却听到了从阳台传过来的更加清晰的吼声，他甚至看到对面一栋楼上楼梯间的声控灯都被他的邻居中气十足的叫嚷弄得亮了起来。  
等到一切都重归平静时，Loki看着屏幕上熟悉无比的失败字样，一度他又想起了被鬼畜视频支配的恐惧。  
“那个，我刚刚解锁了一个成就……”惊魂未定的女主播傻傻地愣在原地，好久以后她为了活跃气氛说道。  
“什么成就？”Thor问她。  
“呃，成就叫“我们中出了一个叛徒”……是我吗？”  
是你是你就是你，Fandral没做到的事情你做到了，这下双杀双皇的事迹真的够你吹一年了。  
姗姗来迟的Fandral一见此情此景直接肆无忌惮地狂笑起来：“你们一个个可真都是人才！明天的霹雳霹雳首页又被你们预定了，连标题都有了，就叫我们中出了个叛徒！说！霹雳霹雳给了你们多少钱！我阿斯加德出双倍！”  
Loki的弹幕又被各种哈哈哈占领了，可以想见其他人的直播间也好不到哪里去。鬼皇揉揉胀痛的太阳穴，脸色十分难看。是我太菜了吗？他又一次陷入了自我怀疑当中。  
本想着打完这局，Loki决定点份外卖犒劳自己，现在他的一门心思全都用在思考那个金发主播为什么总让他如此闹心这件事上。  
Thor就像个永久存在的范围性减益buff，只要Loki在他方圆五米内，智商就会刷刷往下掉，然后等到自己也成了一个智商负数的弱智，对方就会用他丰富的经验打败自己。  
这样不行，Loki想。他必须想点办法和Thor划清界限，免得自己真的被同化成笨蛋。  
鬼皇当机立断，立刻离开了游戏组队，退出《诸神黄昏》，随便点开一个乱七八糟的小游戏直播起来。  
近朱者赤近墨者黑，近Thor者变猪头。Loki决定把这句话写进阿斯加德救世主的人生格言里。

Chapter09  
“Tom，Tom……”隐约中，Loki听到有人在叫自己，声音仿佛从很远很远的地方传来。  
“唔……”他不耐烦地哼了一声，翻了个身又睡过去了，“别烦我……”  
今天的阳光也太刺眼了，Loki心想。尽管依然紧闭着眼睛，他还是能清楚地感觉到强烈的光线刺进眼里，好像在催促他赶紧起床。  
房间的味道也怪极了，Loki脑袋里盘算着，是不是昨晚忘记给Hela铲屎，可是钻进鼻子里的气味里还带着些消毒水的味道。  
“Tom，医生来了，你把手伸出来。”  
没等他反应，已经有一只热热的手伸进他的被窝里，把他冰凉的手捉出来，交到另一只干枯的手上。  
干枯的手在Loki的手背上涂了些凉凉的液体，然后过了一会儿，尖利的针头就扎进了他的手背，这下Loki彻底醒了。  
“干什么！”  
几乎是条件反射一样，Loki腾地一下从床上坐起身来，由于动作太猛，他脑子里嗡地一声涌上强烈的眩晕感，几乎眼前一黑又要倒下，好在一双手有力地托住了他的后背。  
他快速睁开眼睛来，可是耀眼的灯光让他不得不闭起眼睛，他的手下意识想往回缩，干枯的手却牢牢抓着他，很快又有个脑袋替他挡住了光源，Loki努力地让自己的瞳孔对上焦，好看清来人。  
“你醒啦？”是个特别耳熟的声音。  
Loki睁大了眼睛看着面前的男人。  
“Hey，hey——放轻松，Tom，是我，”Thor笑吟吟地看着一脸惊恐的Loki，托住他的一只手轻轻地拍打他的后背，像是在安慰一只小动物，“Thor Odinson，你的邻居。”  
就是因为是你我才会紧张啊！  
Loki在心里咆哮了一句。  
“你现在最好还是躺着比较好。”说着Thor的手从后背上移，小心翼翼地托住他的后脑勺把他放回床上，这个看起来大大咧咧的男人，居然还细心地替他掖了掖被角。  
Loki转移视线盯着自己头顶的大吊瓶，看不到那张放大的俊美帅脸才能让他不那么窘迫，Loki现在宁愿当只逃避现实的鸵鸟自我催眠。他费力地从裹得严严实实的被窝里伸出另一只手来——他知道Thor那家伙肯定又要打开他的话匣子，索性先一步阻止了对方，然后用力揉揉太阳穴，好像这样就能让他断片的记忆恢复过来。  
他得自己好好捋一捋这到底是怎么发生的。  
昨天晚上退出四人小分队以后，Loki玩了一个小时的锤猪头小游戏，实在是索然无味，他又想回去玩《诸神黄昏》，可是又怕再遇到Thor，为了躲避对方，Loki索性创建了一个新的steam账号，名字叫Mischief，诡计之神，又中二又够有威慑力，Loki十分满意。  
要说失望，Loki必须得承认，有那么一点点，但是原因有点羞于启齿，甚至完全不符合自己一贯的作风。Loki从来没避讳过地在直播间里露出他的新账号的名字，只需要打开直播间——Thor如果真的想找到他，只需要打开阿斯加德直播的网站——作为阿斯加德救世主，Loki的直播永远挂在首页——然后再不经意地瞥上那么一眼，Thor就能知道他换了个新名字，然后屁颠屁颠地加Loki的好友，宽宏大量的邪神还是可以再给他一个机会，和自己一起并肩作战的。  
可是那个男人居然整整一个晚上都没再找他。  
宵夜泡汤，连玩个游戏都像做贼一样躲躲闪闪的，这样的生活简直没趣极了。下了直播后Loki干脆又窝在床上看了两集无聊肥皂剧，真正入睡时，已经是半夜两点。  
作为一个身高直逼一米九的男人，Loki确实看起来十分瘦弱，脸部的线条都尖锐地仿佛能划伤人，四肢修长精瘦，再加上常年待在家里不愿意接受阳光，Loki整个人显得又苍白又孱弱。  
今天早上Loki早早地就醒了——Hela又在他胸口肆无忌惮地踩奶，压得他喘不过气来。  
他掀开被子把Hela抱下床，起身准备给贪吃的猫咪准备罐头，可是他还没完全站直了身子，就是一阵天旋地转，眼里像是藏了个万花筒一样，没等Loki发出求救的呼声，他就咚地一声重重跌在了坚硬冰凉的地板上。  
“我晕倒了？”Loki依然不看Thor，闭着眼睛问道。  
“是，就摔在你的床边，幸好没有磕到脑袋。”Thor回答道，“医生说只是低血糖，挂完这瓶水就好了。”  
“你怎么发现我的？”Loki犹豫了半秒，小声嗫嚅了一句，“你没生气？”  
遭了！串戏了！  
Loki暗道一声不好。  
“生气？我为什么要生气？”好在Thor并没有多心，他丝毫没有考虑过Tom和Loki就是同一个人的问题，而是忙着给他的邻居讲述今早的经历，“说实在的，这有一大半是Hemsworth的功劳，今天早上突然我家Snake叫起来，我被吵醒出去看看，结果Snake扒着阳台的玻璃门，我再一看，那只黑猫就蹲在我家阳台，见我来了就喵喵直叫。”  
“我以为你的猫咪只是来串门，可是我一把她放进屋里，她就咬着我的裤腿往阳台拽。”  
“她一定是看到你晕倒了，就跳到我家阳台上求救——我翻过阳台看到你的时候，你整个人都失去意识了，我就赶紧把你送到医院了。”  
“你这叫私闯民宅你知道吗？”Loki突然有些拎不清重点。  
“嘿——”Thor看起来要梗着脖子理论，但是一想到对方现在是病号，他还是耐着性子把想说的话换成了柔声细语的劝慰，“我保证就这一次，我只是担心你。”  
Loki脑袋里像是盛满了浆糊，凝滞着不让他思考，现在他终于稍稍意识到自己不该在现在责怪Thor的。不知道为什么他总习惯性把自己的倒霉全都归结为Thor这个扫把星，但是这件事确实和对方没关系，相反，Loki应该向他道谢才对。  
Loki这辈子说过很多次谢谢，每次有观众给他刷宇宙魔方——这是阿斯加德直播最贵重的礼物——Loki都会真诚地向那人道谢。  
可是现在要他对着Thor说句谢谢，居然罕见地让Loki觉得有些难以启齿。  
“我……”  
“你现在好些了吗，Tom？”Thor又关切地问了一句，那双好看的湛蓝色瞳眸虽然背着光，却也泛着耀眼的光泽，晃得Loki无法直视。  
他翕动了几下唇瓣，那句“谢谢”就在嘴边呼之欲出了——  
Thor突然不知道从哪里变出来一个保温壶来，他把盖子旋开，一股诱人的香味立刻钻进了Loki的鼻子，让他几乎条件反射般耸动着鼻子贪婪地多闻了几下。  
“我今早正好熬了粥，送你来医院之前我把它们带上了。你得吃些东西，要不然营养跟不上——我喂你吧？”  
说罢金发男人就舀了一勺热气腾腾的粥送到Loki嘴边，后者却抿着嘴，一副誓死不从的模样。  
“怎么了？”Thor不解，“是太烫了吗？”  
Loki快把整个脑袋都缩进被窝里去了，他现在只觉得一股热气腾地冒上来，把自己的耳朵都蒸得热热的，他只得躲起来不让Thor看到自己这副窘态。  
太丢脸了，太丢脸了。  
Loki不知道为什么Thor突然变得这么体贴可靠，和打游戏时的笨蛋形象大相径庭，可是他此刻更想知道自己脑袋出了什么毛病，在面对这样的Thor时他居然不争气地感觉到了害羞，还有一丝若有若无的心动——高冷的他母胎solo至今，居然要输在一碗粥上，Loki实在是不甘心。  
他挣扎着坐起身来从Thor手上把碗和勺子接过来，一边小声嗫嚅道：“我自己来。”  
“好，好，那你小心烫。”  
Loki小口小口地吃着粥，一边在碗边缘透过余光偷偷去看Thor，男人正在低头摆弄手机，笑得眉眼弯弯，也不知道看到了什么好东西。  
“你在看什么？”Loki还是忍不住问了，好奇害死猫啊。  
一说起这个金发男人来劲了，他炫耀似的把手机凑到Loki面前给他看：“昨天我和我朋友一起打游戏的视频今天上霹雳霹雳首页了，我放给你看啊！”  
Loki看着那个《人鬼双皇：我们中出了个叛徒》的标题，他整个人都凝滞了，恨不得立刻吐血身亡。要是现实世界也能撤回，他保证立刻把自己刚刚问的那句话光速撤回，安安静静喝粥比什么都强。可这时候Thor已经把视频打开了，他甚至还贴心地给Loki讲解起来。  
“这个金色头发拿锤子的是我，这个黑头发绿眼睛的是我的好朋友Loki，那边的女生是我的朋友，还有那个屠夫是Loki的好朋友……”Thor讲得眉飞色舞，丝毫没有意识到他的邻居脸色难看，抿嘴皱眉，仿佛是在经历一场酷刑而并非是在看搞笑视频。  
这简直是公开处刑！Loki全程尴尬，短短五分钟的视频他觉得简直有半个世纪那么难熬，终于看到结尾时，Thor已经乐得直不起腰来，直到隔壁病床的患者戳他的后背提醒对方这是医院，Thor才压低了嗓子连声道歉，还转头和Loki吐舌头摆鬼脸。  
“吃完了？”Thor替他把空碗收好，又贴心地递上纸巾，“好吃吗？”  
简直是宇宙无敌超级好吃！  
Loki回答道：“还行。”  
“以后不如来我家吃饭吧？”Thor又突然开了口，说完这话，那个大个子男人居然局促地挠了挠头，“做一人份的饭菜和两人份都没什么区别，况且多个人一起吃饭还能有个说话的——你总不能每天都定外卖，你太瘦了……”  
矜持！矜持！  
Loki都快说出那句“好啊”，可是别扭的天性让他不太愿意轻易接受别人的好意，更何况对方还是Thor，十几个小时前他还想着要离他这个邻居远远的。  
他在病床上翻了个身背对着Thor，把被子裹到头顶，在被窝里忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
“再说，现在我要睡一觉。”声音透过被子传出来闷闷的。  
“好，好，有什么事叫我，我就坐在这陪你。”

最后Loki也还是没说出那句谢谢，挂完水以后他和Thor一起开车回家。大功臣Hela坐在玄关的小柜子上等着Loki，一副邀功请赏的模样。Loki开了一罐罐头，又奖励似地让她吃了小半管营养膏，聪明的黑猫满足地舔着自己的爪子，开心地朝主人的怀里钻。  
“谢谢你，Hela。”Loki小声地向猫咪道谢，他把Hela抱起来举过头顶，小声地问对方，“你觉得Thor是个好人吗？”  
猫咪用一双绿幽幽的眼睛看着她的主人。  
“……算了。”Loki把猫咪放下来，他居然会蠢到问一只宠物这种问题，这可真是太不符合他的性格了。  
下午窝在沙发里看电影时，Loki隐约听到Thor在阳台上打电话，他无意中听到了几个词，合约到期、续约、阿斯加德、萨卡……  
Thor要来阿斯加德了？Loki不知怎的突然蹦出来这么一个想法来，换做几天前他一定会觉得世界末日，但想到今天早上Thor救了他的事情，阿斯加德救世主又觉得那样似乎也不赖。  
快五点时，Loki打开了电脑，这个月他的直播时间离指标还差了一大半，可不能再任性停播了。  
在登陆界面犹豫了半分钟，Loki还是登陆上了他原来的账号。  
God of Hammer的名字也亮着，Loki点开了那个用Snake大头做的头像。

Loki：一起玩吗？

几乎立刻，对方的回复就飞速到来了。

GodofHammer：当然！  
GodofHammer：好久不见，Loki:)

Chapter10  
多了救命恩人这层滤镜，Loki对主播Thor的态度也稍稍好了些，偶尔也开始会在打游戏的时候和对方搭搭腔了。观众们显然特别乐于看到两大直播平台的扛把子一起打游戏，一整晚上Loki总能听到对面Thor那边时不时传来一声“谢谢×××送的飞船～”  
这也是为什么Loki拒绝萨卡直播的原因，把礼物的名字取名叫飞船——一看就是高天尊的恶趣味，叫起来和Fast Hand之类的小型直播平台上那些游艇啊玛莎拉蒂似的，档次和阿斯加德的宇宙魔方比起来低了不只是一个等级，一到高天尊的生日，这些飞船还会唱着“Today is mybirthday”招摇地在屏幕上乱飞。一想到如果自己当初误入歧途每天充斥在自己直播间的就是全是飞碟飞船UFO满屏飞，光是想起这些都让Loki觉得浑身难受。  
但是听到Thor说这些，却好像也没有那么俗不可耐了，尤其是那明显欢快上扬的尾音，毫不掩饰自己的欣喜，然后转手就在游戏里抡起锤子来锤屠夫的头，某种程度上Thor每天直播就像在主持“砸金蛋赢大奖”。这个好笑的念头一旦在Loki脑袋里成形以后，他居然一发不可收拾起来，想象那个金发的男人拿着个小锤子砸蛋的样子，虽然傻得冒泡，但又没由来地让人心情大好。  
“我还没见过你玩屠夫呢。”正巧有弹幕提了这一茬，Loki突然来了兴致，就问起了Thor这个话题。  
Thor短促地笑了一声然后解释道：“我屠夫玩的不好……”  
然后他又说：“但是如果你想看，我也可以玩玩，不过你可别取笑我。”  
“试试呗。”Loki怂恿对方，反正在鬼皇面前，屠夫只分两种，一种是玩的菜的，一种是特别菜的，没什么不一样的。  
“那我把偏好改一改，不知道能不能排上屠夫。”  
《诸神黄昏》的每局游戏人物身份是随机选择的，偏好设置只能大概率让玩家抽到自己想玩的身份，但不能百分百保证。可是奇妙的是，从Thor把偏好改为屠夫以后，他们玩了两个多小时，Thor居然还没有当上过一次屠夫，概率简直匪夷所思。  
就当两个人决定放弃的时候，终于机会来了。  
“到我了到我了！”开场动画一出现，Thor就激动的大叫起来，Loki也一下子兴奋起来，摩拳擦掌想要会会Thor的屠夫——人皇玩鬼，鬼皇玩人，谁赢谁输还真是有些扑朔迷离。  
Loki又开了竞猜，这次两遍势均力敌，大家似乎都拿不定主意，鬼皇也有些犹豫了。对自己有点信心吧，他想，于是最后把2000星屑押在了自己身上。  
游戏一开局依然是争分夺秒的寻找物资时间，Loki的队友很快就在对讲机里交流，大抵是找到了车钥匙、汽油之类的重要道具，Loki则找到了一把枪，有了防身道具，他决定去会会Thor看看。  
鬼皇的视线里刚出现屠夫的身影，就发现对方正在一片空地上和空气搏斗。  
“你干嘛呢？”Loki凑上去问他。  
“我在扔飞镖打人啊。”说话间Thor又扔出去一发飞镖。  
“那你打着了没？”  
“没有！他们总是蛇皮走位！”屠夫开始向人类控诉起来，看来他确实被气得够呛。  
“天哪！你是Thor！锤子之神！”远处又跑来一个人类，他边跑边喊，听起来兴奋极了。  
屠夫Thor楞楞地站在原地老实回答道：“呃……我是。你是我的观众吗……”  
Thor似乎也被这十二分的热情吓了一跳，他问句的尾音还没发出，就被对面惊天动地的呼喊抢了话茬：“活的Thor！！人皇Thor！！”  
“Thor我是你的超级粉丝！！”  
“我爱死你了！！”  
“我和我老婆都超爱你的！！”  
这画面真是诡异极了：音乐因为屠夫的接近变得急促诡谲起来，凶恶屠夫面对两个面容惊恐的人类，Loki和Thor站在一起，另一个人类兴奋地绕着两个人转起了圈。  
“我没想到我居然在游戏里遇到了你！哦那这位想必就是阿斯加德的鬼皇Loki了！！哦我的天我超激动的，二位你们能就站在这别动让我截个图吗？”  
“呃……可以吧，Loki？”Thor难得地词穷，局促地把话题扔给了Loki。  
“请便。”Loki还是第一次见到Thor吃瘪的模样，那狂热的粉丝显然继承了他偶像优秀的话痨品质，居然让Thor本人也难得地说不出更多话来。  
“希望你们不赶时间，我得找个完美的角度……好了！”忠实粉丝在中间来回走动，终于找到了一个合适的位置，两人一鬼就维持着一个微妙的站位，如果此时有其他玩家靠近这儿，一定也会感受到这里不同寻常的气氛，看起来他们三个人似乎在完成什么神奇的交易。  
“接下来我准备好了！”  
“准备什么？”Loki和Thor几乎异口同声，他们觉得这场游戏的立场似乎完全颠倒了过来。  
“我可以自己选处决方式吗？”狂热粉丝一边说一边往房子跑，“不如我们来个地形杀吧！我走到门边然后你用门夹死我。”  
我看你是真的脑袋被门夹了。Loki腹诽着。  
“好啊好啊，我正愁自己抓不到人呢。”Thor还真美滋滋地跟上去了，留Loki一个人在原地懵逼。  
什么啊？能不能有点尊严啊！Loki一副恨铁不成钢的模样。  
不远处他的其他人类队友开着车来接他了，Loki看了眼正在房子边聊得开心的两人，转过身往车的方向跑。  
“Loki你看……哎哎哎！别走啊！”一边开心地处决完狂热粉丝的Thor刚想转头向Loki炫耀，一扭头才发现对方已经不见了，他赶紧开了个传送到他们逃跑的车前想截住这一车人。  
开车的人类小声地骂了一句，终点近在眼前了，这个碍事的屠夫现在却堵在了面前，确实让人有些不爽。可是正当他们准备停下来倒车回去的时候，面前的Thor却突然往后一撤，让出条路来。  
“你干什么呢？”Loki朝Thor喊，就算是对方想要放水，这演技也太过拙劣了吧，“你躲什么？”  
“对啊，我是屠夫啊！”Thor这时才幡然醒悟，他大概是被昨晚Jane的夺命卡车吓出条件反射了，居然就此错失良机，输了游戏。  
“……”  
趁着说话的功夫他的队友已经一踩油门，汽车瞬间冲出了出口，然后很快屏幕显示获胜的图标，Loki又切回比赛去观战，短短一分钟只能他又看着Thor走位耿直地送走了剩下的几个人类，于是这场比赛以Thor的一败涂地告终了，唯一死掉的人类还是特意让他的。  
Loki决定改一改之前他说的话：这游戏的屠夫分三类，一类是玩的菜的，一类是非常菜的，还有一类是Thor——不用怀疑，鬼皇决定大发慈悲特地把Thor分成一类，这或许也算是一种莫大的荣幸吧。  
“你上学的时候一定偏科特别严重吧。”Loki讥讽他。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“猜的。”  
“噢……你还玩吗？”Thor问他，“我或许要下播了，我准备做点夜宵吃，不过如果你还想玩我也可以陪你……”  
Loki一下坐直了身子，眼睛里突然多了些神采，他故意懒懒地回答Thor：“我也下播了，再见。”  
“晚安，Loki！”  
他看了看电脑右下角的时间，堪堪过了十二点，结算了一下竞猜——今晚又小赚了一笔——和观众道了晚安，Loki就关上了电脑。  
Hela已经在床上酣睡了，小小的身子在柔软的床铺上形成了一个凹陷，Loki揉了一把猫咪的小肚子，然后就穿着不修边幅的睡衣和拖鞋出了家门。  
砰砰砰。他敲起了邻居家的门，也不管楼上下的居民会不会被这粗鲁的敲门声吵醒。他那金发的邻居在看到他的时候，先是惊讶地愣了两秒，似乎他的突然造访对Thor造成了不小的惊吓。  
“我饿。”Loki面无表情，幽绿色的瞳眸死死盯着Thor的脸。  
“哦哦哦！进来吧！”Thor终于反应过来，眼里立刻漾起欣喜的涟漪，他侧身让出空间来，把黑发的邻居迎进家门来，“你来的可真巧，我刚结束了直播想做点吃的——你想吃什么？”  
“随便。”Loki毫不客气地在沙发上坐下，Snake立刻热情地扑上来，坐在Loki脚边吐着舌头，脑袋拼命往他垂下的手底下钻。  
金毛巡回犬的触感不同于黑猫，尤其是脑袋，柔软滑溜溜，让Loki也忍不住多揉了几下，被抚摸得舒服无比的Snake索性侧着躺倒在地毯上，仰着头示意Loki摸摸他的肚子——在得寸进尺方面，他完完全全地继承了自家主人。  
“你可真是黏人。”Loki笑了起来，他索性蹲在地上，和Snake玩耍起来，一会握握那小爪子，一会又拍拍脑袋。厨房里传来刀和案板接触的闷响，快速而有规律，Loki和Snake几乎同时转过头去，看着那个弄出声响的人来。  
Thor又穿上了那件小一码的围裙，但是这次他里面套了件白色衬衫，袖口翻到肘部以上，露出一节壮硕的小臂，因为用力的缘故肌肉线条看起来紧绷流畅。Loki对烹饪一窍不通，但是他能看出Thor绝对是个一流的厨师，从那快到几乎看不清手上动作的刀功就显而易见了。  
为了方便，Thor把一头金发扎了个小揪，几绺不听话的碎发垂在半空中晃悠悠的，但是低着头切菜的Thor全然不顾这些，低头垂着眼帘，注意力全放在案板上的一截胡萝卜上。  
似乎发现了两股视线正在看向自己，Thor抬起头来，朝着Loki抿着嘴一笑，他的眉毛高高挑起，带着整个五官都生动活泼起来，一起完成了一个友善真诚的笑容。  
Loki匆忙地收回目光，把自己凉冰冰的手背贴在双颊上，好让脸上突然腾起的热气快些散去。  
老天爷，这屋里的暖气开得也太足了吧！

Chapter11  
“做的有些匆忙，也不知道合不合你口味。”Thor把热腾腾的意面端到Loki面前，手上在围裙上胡乱擦了擦，动作轻车熟路的，俨然是个贤良淑德的人妻形象。然后他坐在Loki对面，扯开了扎住头发的橡皮圈，然后甩了甩头让头发自然散开，这样子又活像一只神气的雄狮。  
Loki看着面前的意面，随着腾腾水蒸气扑面而来的还有浓郁的芝士奶香混杂着番茄牛肉酱的香气，每根面条都浸在满满的酱料里，看起来十分入味。似乎是为了让食物更美观，Thor还在其中点缀上了橙色的胡萝卜粒和翠绿色的青豆——作为一个挑食的美食家，这多余的装饰物让Loki有点为难，他拿起叉子，试图把胡萝卜和青豆挑到盘子边缘去。  
“不行，Tom，你得吃掉它们，你缺少维生素。”Thor眼睛倒是十分尖利，一下看出了Loki的意图，“这都是为了你的健康着想。”  
Thor用他那双蓝湛湛的眼睛看着Loki，眼里满是真诚，整个表情都变得有些严肃，好像正在哄一个挑食的孩子一样。  
“你一定也不忍心浪费我的好意的吧。”见Loki对这副说教的模样无动于衷，Thor瞬间又换了个表情，眼角下垂，眉头紧蹙，威慑力十足的万兽之王摇身一变变成了眼睛水汪汪的大金毛，看着Loki的眼神和桌下摇着尾巴的Snake如出一辙。  
这男人怎么可以有这么多让他妥协的办法！Loki突然觉得自己在这个金发的俊美男人面前处处是死穴，他停下了挑拣蔬菜的动作，用叉子卷了一圈意面，连着其中粘连的胡萝卜和青豆送进嘴里。  
Thor的表情一下子舒展开来，他托着腮，睁着晶亮亮的眼睛，像个考试得了满分期待被夸奖的孩子，等着Loki的评价。  
如果说上次的烤土司显不出厨艺来，这盘意面就充分证明了Thor的所言非虚，一切都那么刚刚好，面条的软硬度，肉酱的咸淡，两者仿佛达到了一个黄金比例，面条再多些则不够有味，肉酱再多些则喧宾夺主，就连他勉强吃下的蔬菜也没了奇怪的味道，反而相得益彰，让本来有些油腻的意面更添了清爽的口感。  
原来真的会有食物好吃到直击心灵，Loki满足地眯起了眼睛，他虽然扯不下面子来夸赞Thor——况且他此刻词汇量突然贫瘠，竟一时想不出如何形容这种美味——但是为表心意，他又卷起了一叉子意面，还特意多沾了些胡萝卜粒，鼓起腮帮子咀嚼起来。  
连Snake也看出了Loki表情里的满足，他着急地在Loki腿边打着转，最后干脆立起来把前爪搭在他腿上，生怕Loki不给他留些，低低地呜咽起来。  
“Snake！”Thor小声呵斥了一声，语气里却满是宠爱，他拍拍手，“让Tom好好吃饭。过来。”  
聪明的金毛立刻穿过桌底，在桌子另一边探出脑袋来，任由自家主人揉乱他身上光亮柔软的毛，拎着他的耳朵把玩。  
“真高兴你会喜欢我做的饭，我在纽约的上个邻居听说我要搬走难过了整整一周。”  
“看来你跟你的邻居关系都不错。”Loki突然觉得肉酱里番茄的酸味愈加浓烈了起来，“你对他们都是这么无微不至的？”  
“倒也不是……”Thor搅拌着自己面前的热可可，涌起来的水蒸气有点遮住了他的表情，“愿意让我半夜做夜宵的邻居，你是唯一一个。”  
“这是好话吗？”嘴里的青豆似乎又回到了原来讨厌的味道。  
“或者应该这么说吧，我特别愿意给你做饭，不知道为什么，但是你是仅此一个的。”Thor小小嘬了一口热可可，立刻被烫的吐了吐舌头，那样子窘迫又好笑，“而且看你吃饭的样子让人心情都舒畅了。”  
这算什么？  
Loki对这个答案说不上满意，他只能继续低下头认真吃饭，芝士带着沉淀许久的甜香充斥在口腔里，完成了Loki对这道菜完整的印象。  
“多谢招待。”Loki吃得很慢，Thor就在他对面不紧不慢地嘬着热可可，最后他双手合十，用一个日式的动作表达了对这道西式餐点的赞美。Loki想着现在如果仓促离开，未免太没礼貌，可是他们之间气氛微妙，一时间不知道该说些什么。  
“哦对了！”Thor倒是像突然想起了什么，他穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走到房间里，带出来一个薄薄的DVD小盒子，“最近新上的恐怖片，我一个人看有点发怵——你能陪我一起看吗？”  
Loki挑起半边眉毛辨认着盒子上的电影名字，《捅肾者》，啧啧啧，听起来就是不入流的小成本恐怖片，就是那种充斥着廉价假血浆的暴力画面和拙劣的背景音乐的三级片。Loki在内心嗤笑一声，无声嘲笑起Thor的电影审美来。  
不过终归是吃人嘴软，Loki当下也不好意思掉着脸拒绝，况且他一个夜猫子也正清醒着睡不着，正愁没东西打发时间，便点点头答应了。  
反正Loki天不怕地不怕的，恐怖片对他来说没任何威慑力，况且如果身边坐着Thor，就突然更添了些安全感。  
两个大男人一起看部恐怖片而已，全世界的邻居之间都是这样的，Loki安慰自己。

电影刚开始的时候，一切都还很正常，毕竟就算是恐怖故事也需要十分钟来铺垫剧情。但Loki没想到，这将是他今晚唯一的清净时光了。  
Loki搞不懂，就一个男人，拿个小刀，往另一个男人腹部捅一刀，白刀子进红刀子出，再哗啦啦流下一地红得扎眼的劣质血浆，配上不走心几乎炸麦的尖叫，粗制滥造得让Loki几乎睡过去，可就是这样，他身边的金发男人居然就紧张地抱紧了自家金毛巡回犬，大半张脸都埋在Snake浓密的毛发里。  
Loki再转头看看Thor，眼角似乎有些微微泛红。  
这男人不是被吓哭了吧？  
注意到Loki的视线，Thor也转头和他对视，话音里都能听出来惊恐：“说真的，你怎么不怕？”  
“怕什么？”Loki想起来了，他第一次在霹雳霹雳看这家伙的恐怖游戏录播视频就是这副怂样，那句没说完的wtf还吓到了Hela，和他。  
“你们英国人都是木头人儿吗？我原来也和一个英国朋友看过恐怖片他也是特别淡定——你们怎么做到的？”  
“这跟国籍没半毛钱关系吧。”明明就是你胆子太小，Loki心说，“难怪你直播玩恐怖游戏的时候反应那么大。”  
“是啊！那恐怖游戏是人玩的吗我的粉丝们居然还天天撺掇我玩……”Thor一拍大腿，一副苦大仇深的模样，仿佛受了天大的委屈，“可是每次只要我一玩恐怖游戏观众人数能飙升一倍，你说谁能跟钱过不去呢人多力量大有钱能使鬼推磨，所以我每次都硬着头皮玩。”  
说完Thor为了缓和气氛地干笑了两声，连他自己也没意识到，然后突然想起了什么，又猛地看向Loki，倒是这动作冷不丁让Loki吓得一激灵。  
“你怎么知道我的直播？”Thor·反应迟钝·Odinson终于抓到了重点。  
Loki的动作明显一滞，挺直的背僵硬地靠在沙发上，如果此刻他能时光倒流，一定在进Thor家门前就拿块抹布把自己嘴堵上。  
“呃……巧合，我偶然在霹雳霹雳首页看到的，你和呃……鬼皇Loki那个视频。”Loki不动声色地扯了个谎，妄图蒙混过去，心想这时候来个高能吓死Thor得了。  
Loki的开光嘴威力无穷，在很多时候都十分灵验，就像现在。这还得多亏了Thor虽然审美不好，但是对硬件追求甚高，那音质优秀的立体声音响里响起突然拔高变调的背景音乐来，惊得两人都不约而同地一激灵。  
“啊！”Thor更是吓得五官都皱巴在一起，因为突然的惊吓他甚至失去了平衡，竟不偏不倚地撞进了Loki怀里，两人就这么倒在沙发上，急得一旁的Snake以为自家主人对客人起了歹心，咬着Thor的衬衫衣角往外拽。  
这下Loki竟然不知道是福是祸了，幸运的是他成功转移了话题，不幸的是他要面对一个更大的麻烦。  
他和Thor哪有过这么亲密的接触，胸膛贴胸膛的，他甚至能听到Thor的心跳咚咚咚的，像个不停敲动的小鼓，搞得他似乎也产生了奇怪的共振，心跳突突加速起来。  
“这真的太吓人了我为什么要看这个我后悔了……”Thor话音甚至带起了哭腔。  
“你……”Loki条件反射地抚了抚对方的后背顺顺气，然后又鬼使神差地揉了两下那头金黄色的头发——跟Snake手感差不多，“你先起来？”  
逐渐恢复意识的Thor终于意识到自己干了什么，他腾地一下坐起身来，脸上红扑扑的，不知道是因为惊吓过度还是窘迫，显得那双蔚蓝的眼睛更加晶亮亮的。  
“抱歉。”他局促地摸了摸后颈，“我这人看恐怖片就是一惊一乍的——你不觉得这屋子太暖和了吗？”  
Loki难得地完全舒展开一个笑容，他眼里噙着笑意，竟然忍不住想逗逗这只大号“金毛犬”。  
“害怕你买什么恐怖片？”  
“朋友送的……”Thor小声嗫嚅道。  
Loki强忍着笑，抬了抬下颚，双手环抱在胸前一副看戏的模样：“那就接着看。”  
Thor不甘示弱地重新捞起Snake抱在怀里，赌气似得认真盯着屏幕：“看就看。”  
谁能想到一个健壮高大的男人，他的软肋居然是恐怖片呢？Loki用余光瞥了眼身边的男人，忍不住在黑暗里扬起一个细不可闻的微笑来。

Loki对接下来的电影演了什么兴致缺缺，相反地，他所有的感官开始运作起来，为了随时捕捉身边男人每一个细微的动作。  
遇到一些虚张声势的音效，Thor就会像个弹簧一样从沙发上弹起来，吓得Snake也委屈地呜咽一声；看到血腥的场景，Thor则会缩起头来，扁着嘴，眼睛不甘紧闭着，就眯成一条缝。原本那张俊美的帅脸上因为电影画面的变化忽明忽暗，每一次他的脸被重新照亮，就会换一个狰狞的表情，惹得Loki不得不一只手捂着嘴，不让笑声从嘴边溢出来。  
谁能在看恐怖片的时候笑出来，Loki估计全世界也没几个，他再看到被Thor抱在怀里无辜的Snake，可怜的小家伙早就困得不行，无奈被自家主人紧紧搂着，只能偶尔打个盹，可他只要刚有睡意闭上眼睛，他那不争气的主人就总会用各种受惊后的反应吵醒他。  
观察身边的人可比看恐怖电影有意思多了，Loki想。  
他憋着笑太辛苦，以至于甚至没来得及看到电影结尾，Loki的眼皮子就开始打架了。  
Thor家的沙发柔软又暖和，Loki忍不住缩了缩身子，跌进了梦里。  
兴许是多少受了电影的影响，Loki做了个糟糕的梦。  
他觉得自己像是在梦里被鬼压床似的，浑身使不上劲儿来，胸口闷着喘不过气，他想努力挣脱，可是那股神秘的力量死死束缚着他。  
有一次Loki用尽了全身的力气，终于听到咚的一声，压在自己身上的重量终于卸了力来，可是没过多久，那压迫感又重新回来了。  
Loki就这么和这股劲儿斗争了一整晚，直到早上，他感觉脸上湿漉漉的。  
“Snake……别闹……”Loki迷迷糊糊地呢喃了一句。  
等等。  
Snake？！  
就像是当机的电脑重新启动，Loki的思维终于开始运作起来，他睁开眼睛，视线里是Snake湿润润的黑色鼻子，还有一双乌溜溜的大眼睛。  
感官逐渐恢复后，Loki终于听到了自己身后一个粗重绵长的呼吸声，还有随着每次呼气喷吐在他后颈的热气。那男人像个树袋熊一样，一条手臂扣住Loki的腰，把他牢牢地控制着动弹不了。  
Loki总算是明白了，他噩梦的来源居然就是Thor！  
“哈？”Loki在心里大喊了一声，他用手掰开搂在自己腰间的手，可是身后的男人只是咂吧咂吧嘴，手上更用力了几分。Loki只觉得腰上一紧，那力道大得勒得他几乎背过气去。  
更要命的是，紧接着Thor又扭动了两下，这下Loki能清晰地感觉到对方的某样硬物似乎在早晨的感召下发生了某种反应，此刻正好顶在他大腿的腿缝间，无意识地来回蹭着他。  
这动作让Loki又急又羞又气，脸上都浮上一层红晕来，可是他又不得不承认他也正处在晨勃的尴尬时间，现在如果从天花板的放下一个视角，Thor和Loki就像两个一顺边的括号，紧紧黏在一起，就像一对难舍难分的……恋人。  
实在没办法了，Loki只能在这个臂弯里转了个身，于是视线里的Snake一转，变成了Thor的睡颜。  
尽管做足了思想准备，Loki在看到这张近在咫尺的放大无数倍的脸时，心还是不争气地砰砰直跳。  
睡着了的Thor看起来安安静静的，安详的睡态敛住了他原本逼人的锋芒，使他整个人都柔和了许多。金色的头发乱蓬蓬的，随意散在枕头上，有那么几绺似乎还和自己的黑发交缠在了一起。那又黑又长又浓密的睫毛像两把小扇子，投下两簇细细的阴影来，Thor呼吸时一起一伏的，那两把小扇子就又像是两根轻飘飘的羽毛，不紧不慢地撩拨着Loki的心弦。  
一时间Loki慌得手都不知道往哪儿放，他想撑在对方的胸前让彼此之间不要靠的那么近，可是Thor上身什么都没穿，起伏着的饱满的胸肌就大大咧咧地呈现在Loki面前，再往下看是同样诱人的腹肌，再往下看是……  
停！  
理智让Loki停住了继续下移的视线，提醒他自己的目的是为了叫醒对方，而不是被对方迷晕。  
Loki一咬牙一闭眼，弯起腿用自己的膝盖狠命地往上一顶——没有哪个男人能招架住这个的，没办法这也算是下下策了，当然不排除Loki带着点私心，谁让那家伙害他做了一晚上噩梦。  
“Ouch！！”Thor一下就被突然的袭击痛得叫出了声，紧接着Loki看到那双睁开的蓝色眼睛里先是一团混沌，然后逐渐清澈明朗起来，最后溢满了笑意。  
“早，Tom！”Thor朝他打了个招呼，轻车熟路地甚至让Loki觉得自己是不是错过了什么。  
“你最好解释一下我们为什么会在一张床上。”Loki黑着脸，“现在你可以放开你的手了吗？”  
“哦，抱歉……”Thor触电般地收回了手，两人就那么侧躺着看着对方足足两秒，气氛突然沉默，最后还是Loki局促地坐起身来，才打破了这个尴尬的世纪对视。  
“你现在可以告诉我昨晚发生什么了。”  
“你确定你想知道？”  
Loki靠在床头的软垫上，双臂环抱在胸前，Thor则依然缩在被窝里，他平躺着把被子拉得老高，只留下一双滴溜溜的蓝眼睛时不时看两眼Loki。  
不会吧？Loki内心波澜起伏，看Thor那副小媳妇一样委屈巴巴的模样，他心里突然涌上一个不详的念头来。  
他不会把Thor睡了吧？？  
尽管内心十五个吊桶打水七上八下的，Loki表面上还是波澜不惊的，他点了点头。  
“确定。”  
反正他也不是个渣男，要是真把Thor怎么样了，大不了就负责呗。  
反正他也不亏。  
“哎其实也没什么。”Thor把被子掀开来，也一下坐起身来，“昨晚我们看完电影，我一转头发现你已经睡着了——你们英国人心理素质真的好，看恐怖片都能睡着。”  
“跟国籍没半毛钱关系。”Loki重复道。  
“然后我看你睡的挺熟也不忍心叫醒，况且我也没你家钥匙，只能把你抱到我的床上——我必须再多说一次你真的太轻了像根羽毛……”  
“说重点。”  
“哦哦好……”Thor以手为栉，理了理自己杂乱的头发，“本来我准备睡在客厅沙发来着，可是我一闭眼总觉得沙发底下有什么东西，然后再想想感觉整个客厅里都是妖魔鬼怪。”  
Thor手在空中乱舞一通，想要描述出“空气里都是恐怖气息”的画面，那样子看起来他确实吓得不轻。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就只能悄悄爬上了床，至少有个伴我能安心些。”Thor似乎对自己的胆小也有些不好意思，“可是我刚爬上床，你一翻身一抬腿，就把我踹下了床。”  
原来晚上那个咚的一声，是Thor滚到地上的声音。Loki若有所思地点点头。  
“我真没想到你虽然看起来瘦弱劲儿能这么大，”说着他指了指自己的腰间，“现在这儿还有点闷闷的痛。”  
“呃……抱歉，条件反射。”  
“没办法为了制止你继续对我‘施暴’，我只能揽着你睡了。”  
“……没了？”  
“没了。”Thor真诚无比地看着Loki。  
没有预料之中的狗血剧情，Loki总算是长舒了一口气，可是隐隐约约地他又觉得有些不甘心。  
“对了，Tom你知道吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我不是一开始搂着你吗，你还哼哼了两句，可爱极了！”  
Loki瞧准了Thor刚刚指的腰上那个地方，抬起脚来不偏不倚地，又把对方踹下了床。  
就你有嘴！  
Loki气得像只炸毛的猫咪。

Chapter12  
“说真的，你这辈子也找不到我这样的好邻居了。”Thor在厨房里挥舞着铲子，熟练地把煎鸡蛋翻了个个，香气四溢在空气里，惹得Snake也够着脖子往厨房看，“收留你过夜还要被你踹，还要给你做早饭。”  
Loki把对方抱怨的话左耳朵进右耳朵出，统统过滤了出去，他坐在餐厅椅子上，颠着拖鞋伏在桌上玩手机。此时的画面居然难得得有些温馨，如果现在谁看到这一幕，准会以为这是个幸福的三口之家——谁能想到普通的邻居间会关系好到这个程度？  
但是一旦接受了这个设定，Loki又觉得似乎也十分带感。换做以前他总是摆着一副淡漠疏离的臭脸，仗着自己的好皮囊，向他示爱的男人女人们排着队的表白，可他一个也看不上，按他的话说这就叫“宁缺毋滥”。  
最开始Loki对Thor的印象绝对不算好，他先是在游戏里挫了鬼皇的锐气，然后又把他的现实生活里搅得一团糟。Thor话多还胆小，自来熟还不爱穿衣服——毫不夸张地说，Thor的每一个缺点都不偏不倚地踩着Loki的雷点，像是天生要和他对着干。  
可是偏偏这个讨厌鬼长得实在帅气，慢慢接触以后Loki才发觉这个男人话多却真诚，胆小却细心，自来熟却体贴万分，就算是不爱穿衣服这个臭毛病，看在他身材火辣的份上甚至算得上是个优点了。  
精明的鬼皇在脑子里把算盘珠子拨得噼里啪啦得响：他和Thor某种程度上算是同一种人——兼有万里挑一的好皮囊，和万里挑一的有趣的灵魂，一万乘一万乘一万乘一万分之一，四舍五入起来他们的相遇比彗星撞地球还稀有一百倍。  
Loki从不做亏本买卖，要是说在这之前他对这个金发男人还抱着最后一丝顾虑，那么在他做完这道概率题后便彻底烟消云散了，他现在打心眼里认可了这位新邻居。  
而浑然不知自己获得何种殊荣的Thor还在愉快地做着早饭，丝毫不在乎就在不久之前自己刚被Loki踹下床，愉悦的心情完全写在脸上。看到Thor围裙兜里的手机，Loki的眼里都染上了狡黠。

Loki：早上好。

他用微博给Thor发去了问候，现在这个时候他意外地发现拥有两个身份简直多了无穷多的乐趣。Loki眼见着Thor着急忙慌地掏出手机，一面打字，一面还得时不时盯着锅里，他赶紧呷了口咖啡，以此掩饰自己恶作剧成功后疯狂上扬的嘴角。

Thor：早上好，Loki！  
Thor：吃过早饭了吗？  
Loki：没。  
Thor：如果你来我家就好了:)  
Thor：我的新邻居现在就在我家  
Thor：我正在给他做早饭  
Thor：待会聊:)

天地作证，他就看着Thor在手机上敲了那么几下，突然信息就噼里啪啦地出现在Loki的屏幕上。  
他居然为了自己的邻居拒绝了鬼皇的聊天邀请，这可让Loki有点不高兴——即使他明知道邻居是自己，鬼皇也是自己。  
自己吃自己的醋，这可真够酷的，Loki心想。  
连他自己也没意识到，当他开始把这种情绪定义为吃醋的时候，有些东西就开始慢慢发生变化了。  
等到Loki突然想起来家里还有只嗷嗷待哺的猫咪的时候，已经快到中午，当他匆忙赶回家时，再淡定的鬼皇也忍不住傻了眼。  
猫咪一向是有脾气的生物，Hela更是其中的佼佼者。  
为了表达自己对主人抛弃自己长达九个小时的报复，Hela把Loki的卧室搅了个天翻地覆：被子被尖利的爪子划破，露出了破碎的白色棉絮，垂在床边的床单被撕扯成了一绺一绺的布条，床头的皮质靠垫上也都布满了划痕——要说Hela还对她的主人有最后一丝丝怜悯，那就是她没对枕头下手，此刻这只坏脾气的黑猫就耀武扬威地坐在那上头，挑衅似地冲着姗姗来迟的主人喵喵叫。  
Loki再往一边看，看到了更让他气结的场景：连接电脑各种弯弯绕绕的电线全都被咬了个七零八落，甚至连鼠标和耳机线也没放过，缠着电线的胶皮散布了一地。  
Loki甚至没勇气去按那个开机按钮，这是他新买没多久的雷蛇主机，运行起来轰隆隆还冒着绿光，拉风极了，可惜现在已经一片狼藉。  
Loki扶额努力平息着自己的情绪，他自知理亏，可是这坏猫咪也太熊了些，他打了个电话叫了个家政，然后捞起Hela和唯一幸存的枕头，又灰溜溜地走到了邻居家门口。  
“不知道你家今晚还能不能收留一下你的邻居，”Loki又看了眼飞奔过来的Snake，乌溜溜的大眼睛在看到Hela的那一瞬间亮了起来，“还有这只坏猫咪。”  
Thor顿时好像变成了Snake的翻版，在看到Loki的一瞬间蓝眼睛变得晶亮亮的，就差摇着尾巴欢迎了。  
“太好了！今晚我们可以一起直播！”Thor欢呼道。  
说着Thor激动地摸出手机——他要赶紧约上Loki今晚一起玩。  
可是抢在Thor之前眼疾手快的鬼皇先发制人发了条微博。  
【今晚停播。】  
看着Thor一瞬间耷拉下来的模样，Loki开心得在心里载歌载舞起来。  
逗Thor比逗狗逗猫还有意思，Loki想。

尽管对Hela又爱又恨的，Loki却也不能对这只小动物怎么样，但是Snake可以。  
金毛巡回犬总是对所有的事物都怀着天生的友善，所以当他再见到之前有过一面之缘的小猫咪的时候，他把尾巴都快摇出重影来，吐着舌头像是在冲着Hela笑。而Hela显然被这大个头吓坏了，黑的发亮的毛根根直立，弓着背，绿莹莹的眼睛死死盯着Snake，嘴里还发出威胁似的呜咽声。  
“放轻松Hemsworth，这是Snake，他从来不伤害别人的。”Thor蹲下来一本正经地安慰起受惊的猫咪来，像是在教育一个小孩子。  
说完他又招呼招呼自家的大狗：“Snake过来！这是新朋友Hemsworth，你们今天得一起待上一阵子。”  
和他主人一样傻不愣登的金毛也不知到底听懂了没有，只是欢快地绕着自家主人啪嗒啪嗒地转圈儿，这动作惹得Hela不得不一直转动小脑袋才能一直盯着那团毛绒绒黄澄澄的物体，过了会似乎是被Snake转晕了，Hela尖利地叫了起来。  
“噢噢冷静点小猫咪……”为了平复这只小黑煤球躁动的情绪，Thor伸手想要替Hela顺顺毛，这动作吓得Loki几乎立刻想要窜上去制止对方——Thor对炸毛时的Hela一无所知。  
Loki原本是个不会迁就的人，可是自从家里新添了Hela，他可没少吃苦。Loki傲气，Hela比他还傲气，Loki高冷，Hela比他还高冷。一人一猫在一开始都像互相较着劲儿，况且猫咪还有尖利的牙齿和爪子，一言不合就照着Loki手上，身上裸露在外的皮肤上呼上一爪子，留下几道爪印来——正常时候的Hela发起脾气来尚且如此，更不用说她此时正被Snake激得炸着毛，如果Loki不阻止Thor，那他可得受些皮肉之苦了。  
“别摸她……”Loki话还没说全，就看到了奇异的一幕：自家那个养尊处优脾气暴躁的主子居然在Thor大手的抚摸下，非但没抡起爪子来大开杀戒，反倒真的放松了下来，眯起了眼睛，最后索性变成一摊软骨动物似地赖进了Thor的臂弯里。  
Loki想要伸出去制止的手停在半空中，他足足楞了五秒钟，才略带尴尬地收回了手，假装自己抓了一把空气。  
不敢相信，现在连他的猫咪都被Thor吃得死死的。  
“没骨气。”Loki看了眼在Thor抚摸下咕噜咕噜的主子，忍不住嘟囔了一句。  
Thor起身怀里搂着一团猫咪，笑吟吟地看着Loki朝着房间努努嘴：“要不要看我直播？”  
“啊……好。”  
Thor拽了书房里那把老板椅进房间来，两人就并排坐在电脑前，Thor轻车熟路打开直播，还贴心地关了摄像头。  
“感觉你是个不太爱抛头露面的人，所以……”Thor解释道。  
Loki难得赞许地点点头当做默许，然后看着身边金发的主播熟络地和观众打招呼，然后点开steam。  
“今天玩什么呢……”说着似乎为了确认什么似的，Thor又点开好友列表，从在线好友翻到离线好友，直到Loki看到自己灰色的名字，对方才泄了气地关了列表，颓然地一个人打开了《诸神黄昏》。  
Loki对着小小的举动居然有些意外，他以为像Thor这样小太阳似的热情的性格应该有不少的好友，没了他鬼皇，还有一大把备选的朋友——甚至有可能他其实就是一个备选方案。可是没想到在确实Loki真的不在线以后，他竟然就自己一个人玩了起来。  
专情？Loki突然冒出这么个词来，然后又觉得似乎不适合用在自己和他身上，便晃晃脑袋把奇怪的东西甩出去。  
他再瞥了眼弹幕，有人问起了鬼皇为什么没一起。  
想不到他鬼皇的名气都大到萨卡直播了，Loki不自觉地挺直了腰杆子，有点膨胀起来。  
“Loki今天有事停播了，改天再一起吧。”说这话的时候Thor变得更沮丧了，他重重塌下肩来，委屈地像个丢了宝贝玩具的小孩，说完还故意扁了扁嘴——虽然他的观众其实根本看不到。  
不过失落归失落，人皇永远是人皇，永远带着不败的buff，再加上一玩起游戏来就管不住絮叨的嘴，心态差些的屠夫要不是放弃他改去追捕别的人类，要不干脆直接退出游戏。这时候他的直播间就会出现各种小粉丝们送来的飞船飞碟在屏幕乱窜，场面一度十分混乱。  
而Loki抱着些私心，他虽然屠夫玩得出神入化，人类却差了那么些火候，至少在用冷兵器干翻屠夫这种事上还不是那么有把握。现在他就坐在人皇身边，想不声不响偷师一把，便一直全神贯注地盯着那双手。  
可是Thor的动作快且独特，哪怕Loki努力擦亮眼睛一秒钟也不敢眨地看着，也还是没看清个所以然，电光火石之间人皇已经完成了一套漂亮的反击。  
“你好像玩得很厉害。”Loki若无其事地套话。  
“你还挺有眼光。”Thor笑嘻嘻地应下了这个夸赞，视线却从没移开屏幕，“不过我玩屠夫就菜的抠脚了，我有个好朋友他就很厉害——就是我跟你提过那个Loki，可惜他今天停播了。”  
“他很厉害吗？”Loki又不动声色地给Thor下了个套。  
“是啊！他挺强的，虽然有时候玩人会呆萌呆萌的，我和他玩过好多次，每次一翻车他还会退游戏耍小脾气呢！”  
Loki费了好大的劲克制自己拍案而起和Thor理论的冲动，在他看来，一个大老爷们被人评价成呆萌是件十分不光彩的事，甚至比被直接指着鼻子骂娘炮还要过分。  
他哪儿就呆萌了？Loki现在就想撬开Thor那中看不中用的脑袋，看看到底是什么样的脑构造能让他想起来用这个词来形容自己——难道他鬼皇Loki在Thor眼里就是个卖萌的？  
“用呆萌形容一个男人可不是什么好词。”Loki旁敲侧击。  
“不过我当下也想不出什么词来形容，总之他就是一个你觉得他高冷但其实很可爱的人，我喜欢和他一起打游戏——Tom！瞧好了！我要放大招了！”  
说着Loki的注意力又回到了游戏里，只见Thor的角色一路小跑到屠夫面前，先是一个精准的预判，在屠夫伸手想抓人的瞬间蹲下身来，趁着屠夫动作前摇的空隙快准狠地对着对方的脑门就是一顿乱锤，游戏语音里只听到屠夫呜哩哇啦的骂街，而Thor则好心情地给他手动消音，一边还好心提醒弹幕里的小朋友不要学。  
Loki几乎看花了眼，终于费劲地搞懂了Thor这套攻击的原理——他必须得承认，这招太帅了！  
人和屠夫一样，每次攻击后都会有一定时间的后摇，这就使得这个游戏不会存在单方面的殴打——毕竟打一下喘口气才比较符合人体物理攻击规律——这是Loki瞎编的。  
而Thor自创的这套攻击能够连续地发出攻击，主要是因为这个游戏的左右手机制：每当拿起物品时，你都可以选择左手或右手来拾取，但是每一次换手都必须丢弃物品再重新拾取。  
而Thor正是钻了这么个空子，武器换手的动作抵消了前一次攻击的后摇时间，只要动作够快，换手的时间几乎可以忽略不计，这样就能完成无缝衔接的多次攻击。  
居然有人能想出这样的歪招，Loki大开眼界，却不得不佩服Thor不但想法清奇，手速也是了得，不然这个想法也只能止步于理论阶段了。毕竟也是人皇，没两把刷子也担不起这名号。  
Loki偷偷把Thor的大招记在脑子里，准备等电脑修好自己也来实践一番，有了这招或许以后他也能逮到Thor出出气，一想到这Loki忍不住弯起了嘴角来。  
“这是我自创的新招儿，你是第一个见证人哦！”Thor还不忘转过头来和他炫耀一番，Loki没搭理他，他正在脑子里回放刚才Thor的操作，分不出别的精力了，只支吾着搪塞了两句。  
但是偷师成功的激动很快就被困意占了上风，Loki觉得自己愈发嗜睡了，尤其是Thor的屋子里暖融融的，而身边男人本身就像是个持续发热的小暖炉，烤得Loki脑袋都昏昏沉沉的。鼠标和键盘敲击发出咔哒咔哒的声音，此刻也像是首催眠曲，Loki强撑着精神，努力把自己的注意力集中在游戏上，可是用不了多久他的眼皮子又开始打架，来来回回好多次，最后Loki还是没骨气地在椅子上睡着了。  
迷迷糊糊间他脑袋一歪，就撞上一个坚实的肉垫上，Loki无意识地蹭了蹭，便靠着那靠垫沉沉睡了过去。

快午夜十二点时，Thor结束了直播，他特地去看了看今晚的战绩，3胜20负，惨不忍睹，换做别的小主播，这样的成绩足够身败名裂八百回了。  
他有些无奈又好笑地转头看看Loki，靠着他肩头睡得正香，Thor看着黑发男人的睡颜，不忍心叫醒，动作也不敢太大，生怕哪一下敲键盘的东西就吵醒了对方——Thor半个身子都僵直着，尽心尽责地做一个好枕头，以至于他今晚战绩惨烈，但是心头却满当当的。  
他一把把Loki扛起来，把这个轻飘飘的羽毛一样的男人放到自己床上，给他掖了掖被子，自己从柜子里找出一床小薄被子，蹑手蹑脚地走出了自己的卧室，在客厅的沙发睡下了。  
Hela和Snake显然也玩累了，他们认识了一晚上，总算有了些亲密的迹象。Snake攒在自己的小窝里，Hela就像个小黑煤球，乖乖地攒在Snake的怀里，一猫一狗就这么安稳地睡了。  
“晚安小家伙们。”Thor躺在沙发上，冲着两只小动物说道。

Chapter13  
在充满Thor气息的被子里醒过来的感觉有些奇妙，刚从睡梦中苏醒的Loki对着天花板眨了几下眼睛，躺在床上愣神。  
Thor的被子是厚厚的羽绒被，盖起来把他的脚丫子都捂得暖融融的，Loki在床上翻滚了一圈，突然发现一个问题——Thor呢？！  
他不会又把那家伙踢下床了吧！Loki赶紧坐起身来向两边探了探身子，两边都没有。  
不会滚到床底下了吧？想着他把脑袋垂在床边，朝床底看。  
“Loki——唔啊！”Thor的声音却突然破门而入，一声猝不及防的惊呼，让Loki也吓了一跳，他猛地一个激灵，然后头朝下，就着被子咕噜噜滚到了床下，停在Thor脚边。  
“你垂着头发太吓人了我以为遇着鬼了……”Thor这时才轻声解释道，“你看过午夜凶铃吗，刚刚你那样就像烫了头的贞子……”  
真是倒霉透了！Loki想，这么丢脸地滚到别人脚边，他怎么也不愿意承认这是自己能做出来的事。好在他还有条厚厚的被子陪葬，Loki赶紧把自己脑袋缩进被子里。  
“你摔着头了吗，痛吗？”Thor关切地蹲下身子戳了戳脚边的一大卷被子。  
“你出去。”Loki闷闷的声音从厚厚的羽绒被里传来。  
“可是你……”  
“你不出去我就闷死我自己。”话一出口Loki就想抽自己嘴巴子——他是在被子里闷多了缺氧了才能说出这种话来，听起来就像个恋爱中的蠢女人在撒娇！  
“噗……好好好。”Thor回应道。  
Thor嘲笑他！绝对是！他听到了！Loki咽不下这口气来，要不是Loki担心Thor被自己踹到床底下，谁会没事把脑袋搁在床边！Loki腾地把脑袋露出来，脸上因为热气显得红扑扑的，他瞪着Thor，直到对方识相地收起傻乎乎的笑脸，倒退着撤出房间，然后贴心地替他带上了房门。  
Loki就自己在被子里拳打脚踢折腾了一番，把起床气和在Thor面前丢脸的怨气通通撒在软乎乎的被子上。发泄完他又变回那个不苟言笑的Loki，收拾整齐以后走出了房间。  
可是厨房传来的香气一下子让他破了功，Loki坐在餐桌旁，抿一口热咖啡，和Thor闲聊起来。  
“昨天战况如何？”  
“呃……挺好，没有前两天状态好。”Thor歪了歪头，似乎是在绞尽脑汁地措辞，让它听起来不那么惨。  
Loki点点头也没再多问，摆弄起自己的微博来，一看昨晚Thor居然给他发过消息。

Thor：你今天怎么停播了？  
Thor：有时候一个人玩游戏还挺无聊的  
Thor：我的邻居今天在我这借宿了:)  
Thor：他现在睡得可沉了

这人怎么什么都往外说！Loki恨死了这个大嘴巴，可是又不得不耐着性子往下接着看。

Thor：Tom靠在我的肩膀上睡着了  
Thor：我不敢动作太大…  
Thor：说实话这有些影响到我的发挥了  
Thor：输了:(  
Thor：又输了:(  
Thor：还是输…  
Thor：他咂吧了两下嘴，我以为我吵醒他了！  
Thor：他又睡着了  
Thor：不出意料地输了:(  
Thor：输了:(  
Thor：输了:(  
……  
……  
Loki越往下翻聊天记录，他的眼睛瞪得越大，他又重新翻上去数了数，Thor一共发了20个输了——他昨天输了20把？！

Loki：……  
Loki：你傻？

他一时气结，银舌头都好像失了作用，居然想不起来要怎么骂这个看起来乐呵呵的傻蛋。  
Thor的手机在围裙的口袋里响了两下，可是对方似乎不以为意，还是认真地对着锅里的东西翻来炒去。  
Loki可受不了自己骂人的时候不能被及时回复，他用指节敲了敲桌子：“你手机响了。”  
“不用管他，”Thor似乎完全没感觉到Loki的低气压，反而好心情地眯着眼睛随意回了句，“我得先给你做完早饭。”  
“可是万一是急事。”Loki不动声色地暗示。  
“再急也比不过喂饱你急。”Thor笑的更欢了，似乎对自己这番幽默的调笑充满了成就感，同时熟练地装盘，把热乎乎的早饭端到Loki面前。  
Loki看看Thor又看看盘子里颜色十分赏心悦目的炒饭——晶莹莹饱满的米饭，搭配着五颜六色的蔬菜丁，即使是Loki讨厌的西蓝花也变得可爱起来——他又看了看Thor口袋里已经暗下去的手机屏幕，居然一时不知道应该摆出什么表情来。  
“吃吧，我看看谁找我。”Thor坐在他对面，熟练摆弄起手机来，看到消息以后居然宠溺地轻笑了一声。  
宠溺，真的是宠溺。Loki见过Fandral和他前女友聊天，就是这副表情，痴楞楞地被爱情滋润的模样，Loki有点懵了，他不是骂Thor了吗，这家伙还傻乐？  
看来是骂的不够狠。他掏出手机来，准备再补几刀。

Loki：你可能是个弱智。  
Loki：为了一个邻居消极游戏  
Loki：你对得起你直播间的粉丝吗？

消息叮铃铃响个不停，似乎并不止是Loki的消息，他偷偷用余光瞥向Thor，却发现对方脸上的笑意一扫而空，取而代之的是一个严肃凝重的表情，仿佛发生了什么不得了的大事。  
Loki慌了神，他是不是说得太过了？  
毕竟在Thor眼里Loki也只是一个一起玩过游戏的主播，还是敌台的，关系也没好到可以口无遮拦的开玩笑的地步。  
可是这念头转瞬即逝了，这也太稀奇了，他鬼皇什么时候也开始畏畏缩缩顾及别人的感受了，如果自己都活得不够洒脱，何必去在乎别人，况且Thor看起来也没有那么不禁骂吧。  
如果他现在就哭出来，我就考虑给他道歉。Loki给自己偷偷设下了一个底线。  
“抱歉，我可能要出门一趟，你吃完以后把盘子放在水槽里就行。”  
说完这些话，Thor匆匆给了Loki一个敷衍无比的微笑，起身套了件外套，就往玄关走。  
“什么事？”Loki忍不住问。  
“没什么……工作上出了点小问题——你好好吃饭我很快回来。”  
说着似乎也感觉到自己的态度吓到了Loki，Thor特地又折回来，宽慰似地揉了揉Loki的脑袋。  
门砰地一声关上了，Loki也根本不在乎刚刚那个摸头的意味是什么，他只是撂下了勺子，跑到阳台朝下张望——楼下一个高挑漂亮的女人正倚在车边，看到Thor出现以后两人立刻钻进了车里扬长而去了。  
这就是所谓的急事？Loki挑眉，他真是看错了Thor，居然因为一个女人光速抛弃了他……的狗。  
Loki索性靠着窗台刷起微博来，和Thor的聊天框显示自己的每一条信息都是已读，但是没有回复。  
他点开热搜，百无聊赖地向下拉，却突然看到了一个扎眼的标题。  
热搜榜第20名的新闻赫然写着这样一句话——【人皇Thor开挂石锤】  
Loki脑袋里一下炸开了花，居然来不及反应到底发生了什么。  
Thor？开挂？  
他怎么可能开挂？  
还石锤？  
还被顶到热搜榜？  
Loki紧紧皱起了眉头，他知道，Thor这次遇到麻烦了。

Loki还是点开了那条热搜，首先映入眼帘的就是一条看似“有理有据”的石锤分析。  
【昨天Thor的录播视频已经很好地证明了他开挂了，《诸神黄昏》的游戏机制里攻击是有前摇后摇的，但是昨天Thor的一波操作里他居然能进行连续攻击。  
锤子本来就是冷兵器类攻击力不高，但是他能生生用锤子连续攻击把屠夫打出硬直，除了开挂没有任何解释。  
并且最重要的一点是，昨天Thor第一次没有开摄像头，人皇怎么会突然不开摄像头直播？就在第一次用出Thor所谓的“大招”以后，弹幕已经有人质疑开挂，于是可能是心虚，接下来的几乎所有局游戏Thor都“发挥失常”，战局惨烈——结合这么几点看来几乎可以实锤Thor一直是个开挂主播，昨晚后半场的直播才是他的真实水平。】  
鬼皇发出一声嗤笑，就这么一篇石锤怎么会有人信？他作为昨晚的观战者对事情经过一清二楚，可是被这条微博歪曲一番以后就还真成了那么回事，他顺带点开了评论。  
【好像真的是……天哪我居然粉了一个挂这么久……】  
【粉转黑了。】  
【粉转黑＋1。】  
Loki看不下去了，他赶紧退出微博，对着自己的手机屏幕发呆。  
要说起来，可能这事和他还有那么些关系，要不是他昨晚来找Thor借宿，又睡着了，也不至于发生这么些破事。  
想都不用想，这波舆论狂潮已经一边倒地倾向了对Thor不利的一方，他的微博现在肯定是骂声一片。  
Loki心里是想帮帮Thor的，可惜他的身份和立场实在是尴尬，以主播的身份来说，他们一个在萨卡一个在阿斯加德，为敌台主播洗白总是不太对劲；除开主播的身份，他作为的邻居，也似乎没什么正当理由为他平反。  
犹豫间他的支付宝收到了一条信息。  
Thor：工作上的事有些麻烦，我可能中午不能回来了，你自己点份外卖吧，晚上想吃什么？

他可真是个傻子！明明都被网络暴力了还说得轻描淡写的，居然还有空关心自家邻居吃没吃饭！  
Loki走到客厅一把捞起Hela，顺带给Snake加了些狗粮和水，大步迈出了Thor家大门。

Tom：不用了，今晚我有事。

Loki回家安顿好Hela，又不死心地拍了拍被搞坏的电脑主机，果然坏的很彻底，他昨晚刚下单的连接线也还没送到。他拍了拍Hela的脑袋示意他好好看家，然后一副英勇就义的模样走出了家门。  
Loki印象中自己上次去网吧可能还是几年前了，嘈杂的环境污浊的空气，还有键盘鼠标上脏兮兮黏糊糊的触感，每一样都让Loki没法忍受。可是人在屋檐下，不得不低头，他挑了个最好的单人间包房，把周围拾掇一番以后才坐下打开电脑，登陆上自己的《诸神黄昏》的小号。  
要说这件事唯一有些转机的就是，昨晚Thor还有一个目击证人，但是以Loki的了解，那个金发傻子一定不愿意把他这个无辜的邻居拉扯进来，而他也不愿意暴露自己就是Loki的身份，那么办法就只剩下一个。  
Loki开了局游戏，又在地图里找了把锤子，准备练练手。  
“该死。”他暗骂了一句，看着自己的角色就这么被屠夫制裁了。  
尽管他昨天已经明白了Thor大招的原理，可是实践起来又是另一回事了。鬼皇之所以称霸游戏，很大程度上是因为Loki对人类的游戏心理和预判的准确，操作倒是次要的，但是人皇可不一样，对走位攻击的操作要求可高得多，就像现在，Loki空有理论操作却跟不上，自己还没使出来大招就被屠夫怼在树上了。  
不过Loki也不着急，他又开了一局游戏，他有一整天的时间来练习这个，明天他的直播只要轻描淡写地使出这招来——摄像头对着自己的手拍——关于Thor开挂的谣言就不攻自破了。  
Loki从来不愿意搞些虚头巴脑的玩意儿，与其在微博上发些什么声援，倒不如不声不响地打打造谣者的脸，正好也符合鬼皇高冷的气场。  
他在等待匹配的时间里想了好多乱七八糟的东西，想到自己第一次和Thor在游戏里遇到的时候，自己还嘲笑对方是个不知天高地厚的小学生，结果扭脸就被对方制裁了；好死不死第二天又匹配到这个扫把星，结果又双双翻车。  
和Thor玩的每一局游戏都那么闹心，可是Loki却一点也不排斥这样让人啼笑皆非的组合，每次听着Thor在耳机那头絮絮叨叨说些没头没脑的家常事，再想到这个家伙此刻其实就跟自己一墙之隔，如果他在游戏里遇到危险了，锤子之神一定会毫不犹豫地冲上来救他，如果他在现实中有什么事了，这个真诚友好的好邻居也会第一时间赶到。  
就差一点了！Loki把脑袋凑到屏幕面前，他这一把差点就可以完成那套连击了，但是速度还差一点，就只有一点点了。  
Loki想象明天自己直播时候直播间里各种可能出现的弹幕，还有Thor可能对他表达的感谢，他的心情就莫名地大好，连网吧乌烟瘴气的糟糕条件好像也没那么恼人了。时间观念在Loki意识里都好像模糊了，他只是一直不停地操纵着自己的角色，在荒野的夜色里奔跑着，一遍一遍重复那几个动作，攻击，再放下武器，用另一只手拾取武器，再攻击。  
一旦聚精会神地专注起一切事情来，Loki就什么都顾不上了，他的手机一直亮个不停，他浑然不觉，没有进食没有进水，他也丝毫没有感觉，满脑子只有一个想法——完成那个大招。  
攻击，放下武器，用另一只手拾取，再攻击！  
攻击，放下武器，用另一只手拾取，再攻击！  
攻击，放下武器，用另一只手拾取，再攻击！  
屠夫发出一声骇人的悲鸣，在Loki面前应声倒地了。  
三段连续的攻击，一共六下，没有前摇后摇，一气呵成的攻击把屠夫直接锤到了硬直！  
他成功了！！  
Loki毫不掩饰地从座椅上猛地站起来，眉眼里都是掩饰不住的喜悦，他这时候才想起来看看时间，电脑右下角显示着凌晨两点。  
不敢相信，他居然废寝忘食地在网吧待了十几个小时！  
Loki揉了揉太阳穴，强打起精神来又开了几局游戏——他需要再熟练熟练，然后回去好好睡一觉，养精蓄锐准备明天的直播。

半夜三点半的时候，Loki终于从网吧包间走出来，大厅里还三三两两坐着几个通宵打游戏的人，前台的小伙子已经抱着手臂不住地打瞌睡了，Loki要了杯啤酒，企图让自己醒醒神顺便暖暖胃，几口喝完以后，他便裹紧了沾满烟味的风衣，走进了凌晨的夜色里。  
Loki好心情地一路小声哼着歌，却在家门口的路灯下看到一个有着金色头发的男人，看到他过来以后，路灯下的男人也慢慢朝他走过来。  
Thor？  
Loki眯着眼睛仔细辨认对方，等到那人逐渐走近了，他才看清Thor脸上是一副严肃又骇人的表情。  
“你怎么在这？”Loki困惑，这么晚他还在等人？  
“我打了你多少个电话，敲你家门也没有反应。”Thor直直地现在Loki面前，完全挡住了眼前的路灯光，那张俊美的脸逆着光显得更阴翳了。  
“我有些事，没注意看手机。”  
“你去酒吧了？”Thor皱眉，显然是注意到了Loki身上的烟酒气味，“所以你失联这么久？你是不是从来不知道考虑别人？”  
这人发什么神经？Loki抬眼看着对方锅底一样黑的脸色，顿时也有点气不打一处来——他可是为了帮这个傻子才这么晚回来，结果他反倒质问起自己来了。  
“你管得有点多。”Loki一脸无所谓地回应道，他现在一肚子狗咬吕洞宾的委屈，“我回去了。”  
“你这么说真的挺伤人的，我以为我们的关系还不错。”Thor的声音在身后响起来。  
“错觉吧。”Loki几乎下意识反唇相讥，等他说出这几个字后才有些后悔了，他觉得自己大概是不胜酒力，脑袋坏了，可是覆水难收，在听到这句话以后Thor没了声。  
他想转头看看对方什么反应，可是胃里火烧火燎地涌上一股刺痛，让他猝不及防地只能捂着胃蹲下身子来。  
空腹喝酒， Loki终于意识到自己又做了什么蠢事，他蹲在地上，胃里的绞痛让他忍不住闷哼了一声。  
“你怎么了？”Thor似乎也被突然的情况弄得不知所措，只能跑上前来询问情况。  
Loki紧抿着嘴唇，极力克制着想自己站起身来，毕竟他刚跟Thor吵了一架，还不想这么快就麻烦对方。  
“我送你回去。”可是Thor没给Loki这个机会，他把Loki拉起身来，让他的一只手搭在自己肩上，准备扶着Loki上楼去，走了没两步，他索性把对方扛在肩上，噔噔噔几下就上了楼。  
“我没去酒吧。”Loki倒挂在Thor肩上，他又困又饿，胃痛又搅得他晕晕乎乎，只能没头没脑地轻声为自己辩解了一句。  
“我知道了，”Thor给Loki顺顺气，“但是你不应该不回我电话，我以为你出什么事了。”  
明明刚刚还黑着脸像要把我吃了的模样，现在又突然变得这么温柔了。  
男人果然都是骗子。Loki心想。

Chapter14  
“所以你到底去哪了？”  
Thor给Loki递过去一杯温水，又把他的枕头拉上来，好让Loki靠着它坐起身来，Hela团在主人身上，一双乌溜溜的眼睛看看Thor又看看自家主人。  
“你猜。”  
Loki一旦能开始不着调地开玩笑，就说明没什么大问题了，他也不看Thor，那个变脸比翻书还快的男人半个钟头前还在楼下堵他，像是要把他生吞活剥的模样劈头盖脸地质问他，活像是活捉自家鬼混到半夜才回家的丈夫的小媳妇。  
现在呢，他又假惺惺地把Loki照顾地服服帖帖地，连他脚边的被子都细心地掖进去，生怕凉到Loki的脚丫——Loki想不通为什么一个看起来胸大无脑的肌肉男却操着娘炮才有的各种小细心，反差也未免太大了。  
“下次别空腹喝酒了，我没想到你这么没生活常识。”  
也不知道我为了哪个蠢蛋才去的网吧。Loki暗中翻了个白眼，只管仰头把一杯水喝个精光。  
“本来我晚上回来还买了很多好吃的，现在你这样只能等等了。”Thor眼看着床上的黑发男人在他提到好吃的时候眼睛突然一亮，然后再瞥到自己手上端着的一碗寡淡的白粥，瞬间就换了脸色，居然赌气一样转过了头。  
“你家猫都没你这么挑食的。”Thor无奈地笑笑，他把碗举过头顶，不让闻香而动的猫咪碰到，转回头的Loki看到这画面也有些绷不住，他只好一把接过碗，以此掩饰自己忍不住上扬的嘴角。  
“你工作的事处理完了？”Loki偷偷打探Thor的口风。  
“嗯……有一点小麻烦，不过很快就能处理好了。”Thor局促地挠挠头，他实在不是一个擅长扯谎的人。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”反正你答不答应我都帮定了，Loki把后一句连着一大口香香软软的粥吞进了肚子里。  
“不用！”Thor豪迈地大手一挥，“本来就是小事——都快五点了，你吃完快睡觉吧，中午你醒了我帮你做饭。”  
见Thor匆匆转移了话题，Loki也不再多问，他在被窝里捏着自己的手机，准备等到Thor回去以后自己去微博看看情况。  
“晚安，我回去啦。”  
“晚安。”  
听到自家门咔哒一声关上，Loki一个猛子里扎进被窝里，只露出半个脑袋来，像是一个要做坏事的小孩子，偷偷点开的微博。  
【明天照常直播，让大家久等了。】  
Thor只发了这么一条微博，Loki点进去，评论还是不那么友好，人们似乎总是不太愿意相信自己做不到的事，Thor长相俊美，直播风格风趣，游戏水平又是一等一，这人设看起来太完美太容易崩坏了，所以真的被人捕风捉影抓到一点小尾巴，都能引起墙倒众人推的效应来。  
不过声援Thor的圈内好友也不少，可是没有真正的石锤出来，人们还是愿意相信Thor就是个开挂的loser。  
Loki再看看自己沉寂许久的微博，才发觉战火都烧到自己地盘了，甚至有些人开始带起一股【人皇鬼皇都开挂】的阴谋论。  
Loki把那人拉进了黑名单，也懒得跟他置辩，也效仿着Thor的格式发了条微博。  
【明天正常直播。】  
没等微博发出去几分钟，Thor就发来了私信。

Thor：这么晚你不睡吗？  
Loki：处理了点事情。  
Loki：明天一起玩？

Loki好不容易鼓起勇气主动邀请Thor，可是对面迟迟不来回复。  
他痴楞楞地盯着手机屏幕好久，没反应，他悻悻地把手机放在床头，翻了个身睡去了。  
Loki睡到日上三竿才醒过来，他看看手机里果然被塞满了各种来自Thor的信息，有发给Loki的，有发给Tom的。

Thor：Tom，醒了吗？  
Thor：身体好点了吗？  
Thor：我帮你做了点午饭，放在你的阳台了，如果冷了就热一热再吃  
Thor：我下午出门，你有事可以随时发信息告诉我:)

Loki趿拉着拖鞋走到阳台一瞥，阳台地上放着一个小小的保温包，他打开保温包，饭还热腾腾地冒着白气。  
他又点开微博。

Thor：哇实在是对不起，Loki！  
Thor：昨天实在是太困了…我就睡着了…  
Thor：昨天我的邻居生病了  
Thor：我挺想跟你一起玩的，不过我现在一堆麻烦事缠身，我怕会牵连到你。  
Thor：不如等这段时间过了，我找你？  
这男人真是把“凡事不麻烦别人”的美德发扬地很彻底，Loki腹诽道，想也没想，他发过去一句话。  
Loki：我相信你，今晚九点。  
没想到逞英雄的感觉这么好，Loki指尖在桌上敲来敲去，竟然不自觉地敲出了大招的动作来——鬼皇现在自信满满，他甚至觉得以后他可以真正的人鬼两界通吃，成为《诸神黄昏》的唯一扛把子了。  
他又用Tom的身份给Thor发了条信息。

Tom：谢谢你的午饭。  
Tom：我今晚还是有事，你别在楼下等我了。  
Tom：谁等谁是弱智。

想了想他觉得最后一句话实在是太傻了，可惜支付宝的聊天没有撤回键。  
太傻了，太傻了。  
Loki懊恼地敲了敲自己的脑壳，他觉得自己最近不太正常，说话习惯和行动方式都跟以前完全不一样了。  
可是他就喜欢有事没事找找Thor，给他找各种各样的奇怪的小麻烦，让对方吃着瘪还不得不替他解决问题，可是一到Thor真的遇到麻烦了，他又气得想提着刀替对方赴汤蹈火的。  
他什么时候跟Thor关系这么好的？  
错觉？  
Loki看了看Hela，对方也歪着头看他。  
也可能就是英雄惺惺相惜也说不定，Loki很快找了一个十分有道理的理由。冠冕堂皇地搪塞自己，这也是他最近新学会的技能。  
他胡乱套上昨天那件风衣，上面还残留着浓重的廉价香烟的烟草味，他倒也不嫌弃，反正自己今晚又得在那个惹人厌的小房间过一晚，索性就将就一下了。  
Loki又挑了自己昨晚待的那个包间，熟练地开机，登陆自己的小号，匹配游戏。  
说实话他现在心突突直跳，就像个即将面临期末考的学生，在临考试的前几小时还想着抱抱佛脚，生怕自己一个发挥失常不仅帮不上Thor还把自己的招牌给砸了。  
不过他这次也学乖了，他把手机放在自己视线可及的桌角，只要有消息他就能第一时间收到。以防他那热心过头的邻居发现他又失联以后真的甘愿当弱智又在家楼下等他一晚上。  
快到九点的时候，Loki登陆了自己的直播账号，换上steam大号，又把自己从家里带来的摄像头对准了自己的键盘和鼠标。  
他的直播间已经熙熙攘攘地刷起弹幕了，他那些平时看起来挺佛系的小粉丝们现在仿佛也摇身一变成了一线记者，刷着屏地问他对人皇翻车的事什么看法。  
Loki本来也不是个愿意和粉丝互动的主播，他打开了直播，然后在几十万观众面前在好友列表里找到那个God of Hammer，然后毫不犹豫地点了一下“邀请加入游戏”。  
对方很给面子的秒接受了邀请，Thor还像以往那样乐呵呵地和他打招呼，一边问他最近怎么又没直播。  
“忙。”Loki难得回了他一个字。  
“忙什么呢？又被家里猫咪捣乱弄坏电脑了？”  
“……”  
“忙着英雄救美。”Loki回答道。  
“嗯？”Thor被这回答搞懵了。  
“今天玩点好玩的，”Loki把自己装备栏的小刀拽下来，换上了和Thor一样亮闪闪的锤子，“看看谁才是真正的锤子之神。”  
“干他！！”嘈杂的网吧大厅里突然有个中气十足的男人吼了一嗓子，声音直直传到Loki的包间，那股不要命的气势突然让Loki也莫名地振奋起来。  
好！  
干他！！  
鬼皇感觉自己的血液也沸腾了起来，他看着匹配界面里浑然不觉的本局的屠夫，那个可怜的玩家还不知道接下来有一场怎样惨烈的单方面制裁等着他，可是鬼皇显然已经跃跃欲试了。

“Loki我找到车钥匙了我们坐车逃……喂喂你去哪？”  
不远处的屋里Thor手上捏着把车钥匙，在游戏的月光下一闪一闪地发着光，他的声音也由远及近地靠近Loki。  
可是鬼皇显然不打算采纳他的建议，他在包间里翻了个白眼，循着轨迹向屠夫的方向跑。  
“把你那没用的车钥匙扔了。”Loki一副恨铁不成钢的模样，Thor他堂堂一个人皇，从来都是溜着屠夫玩的那个角色，什么时候怂到一上来就开车跑的？  
“为什么？”Thor虽然这么问了，却也十分听话地扔下了车钥匙，屁颠颠地跟着Loki的角色跑起来。  
“我说了，今天玩点不一样的。”游戏画面的边角终于出现了一个高大男人的剪影，那角色带着狰狞的面具，手上的消防斧闪着寒光，那屠夫显然也看到了他们这两个送上门的猎物，背景音乐变得越来越急促，人鬼大战一触即发。  
“Emmmm……Loki？”Thor似乎思忖许久才开口，“我还是不知道我们应该干嘛，你准备怎么逃？”  
“你什么时候这么怂了？”Loki差点笑出声来，今天的Thor太不正常了，谨小慎微地像只胆小的猫咪，“我们为什么要逃？”  
“解决了屠夫，我们自然就赢了。”  
弹幕一片哗然。  
《诸神黄昏》猫捉老鼠的游戏规则注定了游戏的身份压制，屠夫杀人，人类要么逃要么被宰，可是为了游戏的趣味性，游戏特地加入了一种反杀结局。  
如果人类配合默契，连续攻击打落屠夫的面具，再取得屠夫出生点的毛衣，人类就可以达成处刑屠夫的结局。  
但是显然这个结局达成的条件十分严苛，天时地利人和，或许才能打出一两次反杀结局，Thor也没成功过几次，而现在Loki张嘴就是要解决屠夫，别说是观众，连Thor都有点懵了。  
“你认真的？”Thor吞了吞口水，他打量了一眼身边揣着把锤子的Loki，他总觉得今天Loki的气场强得吓人，像只蓄势待发的大狮子，设下陷阱久等那可怜的屠夫踩进他的领地。  
Loki懒得再理这只怂巴巴的小猫咪了，他心里默念了一边大招的口诀，直面迎着屠夫冲上去。  
攻击，放下武器，用另一只手拾取，再攻击。  
Loki的手指白皙而修长，骨节分明的，他右手握着鼠标一甩，人物准确躲过屠夫的一次攻击，趁着对方后摇的间隙，左手在键盘上敲击着，上下翻飞快得让人看不清动作，他敲键盘的力度很大，机械键盘发出有规律的咔哒声，他仿佛把这场游戏当做了自己的钢琴演奏会，一个八拍就是一套动作，行云流水，看得观众目不暇接，连弹幕都惊得忘了发。  
攻击，放下武器，用另一只手拾取，再攻击。  
攻击，放下武器，用另一只手拾取，再攻击。  
Loki的嘴里也在无声地念叨着，他突然觉得一众喧哗都离自己远去了，时间也流逝地极其缓慢，让他能看清自己角色的每一次换手和攻击，他心跳很快，肾上腺素飙升的感觉让他头昏脑涨，仿佛自己正在经历什么生死存亡的重要关头。  
“What the fu……”没等屠夫把骂街讲完，那个高大的杀人魔已经整个人朝后仰，重重地仰面倒在地上。  
Loki一瞬间有了种如释重负的感觉，他朝Thor喊了一句。  
“喂，你有地图吗？”  
“嗯…嗯？”目睹了全程了Thor角色傻傻地楞在原地，似乎还不太相信自己刚刚看到了什么不得了的东西，直到听到Loki冲他说话，他才如梦初醒，“我看看……有！”  
“带路，去屠夫出生点。”Loki懒得跟Thor废话，他刚刚用一套大招为他们争取了三四秒的硬直时间，他可不想浪费在无聊的找路上。  
“我从来不知道你也会刚刚那招！”他们一路跑，Thor一路夸赞起来，他话音里有掩饰不住的喜悦，全都被Loki听进耳里。  
“稀奇吗？”Loki尽量把话说得轻描淡写，天知道他心里有多激动，他刚刚瞥了眼弹幕，除了满屏666以外，也有很多人已经明白了Loki的用意——鬼皇也会用这招，Thor根本没开挂，高端玩家的基本操作而已。  
“不是有人说你开挂吗，我试了试，这么简单的操作似乎不用开挂。”鬼皇又不动声色开了波群嘲，他希望那个大肆炒作Thor开挂的那个始作俑者现在也正看着他的直播，然后气到昏厥才好。  
“我一直以为我自创的这招没人会知道呢，”Thor领着Loki一路往地图边缘跑，终于隐隐约约看到了屠夫出生点的小木屋。  
屠夫也在这时候姗姗来迟了，他似乎不信邪，骂骂咧咧地走近，非得再尝尝Loki那套连招的厉害。  
“Loki，你去拿屋里的毛衣，这次我来练练手。”Thor这次倒也没客气，他豪气地把Loki的角色挡在身后，昔日那个游戏小霸王好像又重振雄风，准备挽起袖子大干一场了。  
Loki想象Thor此刻正坐在家里那张电竞椅上，背挺得直直地，蓝色的眼里晶亮亮的反射着屏幕的光，他一定正傻笑着露出两排整齐的大白牙，或许Snake也在一旁凑着热闹，看自家主人信心满满的模样，连他也开心地围着Thor打转转。  
“让你看看谁才是锤子之神。”  
“拭目以待。”Loki笑着转身跑进了小木屋，去找那件关键道具去了。  
只听外面一阵噼里啪啦的声音，Thor话痨的本质又显山露水了。  
“嘿伙计，你刚刚被我朋友锤的挺惨。”  
“我虽然很同情你，但是我必须得说——你可能又要挨一次揍了。”  
“说起来你可能不信我朋友原来其实不玩锤子的。”  
“哦我打到你的鼻子了？那一定很痛。”  
“要说其实也算你倒霉的，我最近心情比较糟糕，而你长得就解气。”  
“你怎么这么耐打？”  
“好啦好啦你别骂啦，过会等Loki拿来毛衣我们就送你上路。”  
他怎么这么多话？Loki感觉自己找东西的思路都被打断了，他对着话筒嘘了一声。  
“哦我的朋友嫌我吵了……”Thor果然压低了声音，“我只能轻点跟你说话了，希望你还能听清。”  
“什么你也嫌我吵？可是我总觉得打人的时候不说话气氛会很尴尬……”  
找到毛衣了！  
Loki心里也有些小激动，他还从来没打成过反杀结局呢——一个鬼皇没被反杀是实力最好的证明了。他赶紧穿上了道具毛衣。  
“哦我打掉了他的面具，Loki你要来看看吗——这家伙可真丑，我要是长这样我也天天带面具。”  
你哪天死了就是被自己口水活活淹死的。Loki内心吐槽道，然后走出了小木屋。  
接下来的事就好像顺理成章地进行着，屠夫被打掉了面具，Loki又穿着毛衣，Thor又给了屠夫最后的一击，当那个面目狰狞的杀人狂魔最终完全死在他们面前，游戏画面缓缓浮现出【你赢了】几个字的时候，Loki感觉自己终于完成了一件大事。  
耳机那边是Thor的欢呼声还有Snake的叫声，Loki知道那只兴奋的大金毛肯定又舔了自家主人一脸的口水。  
不过他直播时的形象还得保持，他也不说话，只是静静等着新的一局游戏开始。  
那是Loki和Thor合作最无间的一个晚上，他们甚至把大招骚出了花来，Thor甚至给这套操作起了个十分傻气的名字。  
“就叫暴雨梨花锤终极奥义之双人混打了！”  
Loki实在是没办法认可这名字。  
太傻了。  
但是他还是忍不住笑啊笑，在一个小小的网吧包间里，空气里是污浊的烟味，混杂着臭脚丫子味，可是Loki还是开心得不得了。  
终于下了直播，离十二点还差五分钟，Loki立刻收到了Thor的微博私信。

Thor：今晚真的很开心  
Thor：谢谢你，Loki:)  
Thor：如果你在我面前我一定会好好抱抱你！  
Loki：那我该庆幸我不在。  
Thor：我欠你一个人情，以后你有需要我的地方就尽管说！  
Loki：你就是我最大的麻烦了。  
Thor：这是不是证明我在你心里是特殊的？  
Loki：滚。  
Thor：好啦不开玩笑了。  
Thor：真的很谢谢你  
Thor：有空我们见一面吧？  
Loki：再说。  
Loki：我睡了，晚安。  
Thor：那就是有机会咯？！  
Thor：我会等着那天的！  
Thor：晚安。

Loki关了电脑，匆匆离开了网吧，走在回去的路上他又打开支付宝给Thor发了条消息。  
这可是你说想见我的，Loki心说。

Tom：在？  
Tom：我马上回家，我想吃香草布丁蜂蜜蛋糕芝士蛋挞蔓越莓小饼干。  
Tom：最好还有泡着棉花糖的热可可。

Chapter15  
尽管Loki做好了没有香草布丁蜂蜜蛋糕芝士蛋挞蔓越莓小饼干的心理准备——毕竟在大半夜提出这种无理要求本来也只是一时兴起，可是他没想到，连棉花糖也没有，热可可也没有，等着他的是一个天大的玩笑。  
“你找Thor？”黑发的女人穿着两件套灰色格纹睡衣，男士睡衣对于这个身材高挑的女人来说还是有些宽大了，她把袖子和裤脚挽了好几道，才堪堪露出手腕和脚腕来，“他刚去洗澡。”  
Loki在Thor的门前，他能感觉到屋里暖黄色灯光带来的暖融融的温度，裹挟着黑发女人的发香，在他的背后就是自家的防盗门，冷冰冰阴森森的。  
他一瞬间突然觉得自己好像被同时挡在了这两扇门外，哪儿都容不下他，他只能在狭小逼仄的走廊里进退两难。  
Loki见过这个女人，那天他从Thor家阳台底下看到的那个女人就是她。  
她眉骨高俊，眉峰凌厉，让人不由得被这种奇异的女性张力所折服，头发不算柔软但是黑得发亮，几绺贴在棱角分明的脸颊旁，更衬得她的嘴唇饱满殷红——她充满着侵略者的气场，却又有着所有迷人的女性特质。  
Loki的直觉告诉他，这人不是Jane，他那个看起来忠诚友善的好邻居似乎不止一个女伴。  
“我来得似乎不太时候。”Loki礼貌地弯弯嘴角，他又瞥了眼女人身上的睡衣，然后准备替对方带上门。  
“别误会，”黑发女人也向他笑了笑，原本的气场也柔和了许多，“我是Thor的经纪人Sif——他是个主播，你应该知道吧？”  
说着Sif自然无比地侧了侧身子靠在门框上，示意Loki进屋来，然后又抬手把一绺头发别到耳后，举手投足间俨然一副女主人迎接客人时的气定神闲。  
“我跟他不熟，所以不太清楚。”Loki笑得更疏离了，他又缓缓地后退了一步，“我也没有什么急事，改天我再找他吧。”  
Loki转身下了楼，他脸上云淡风轻，可动作几乎是落荒而逃，这楼道里的空气太凝滞，他一口气跑到楼下，在自家楼下的路灯下大口喘着气。  
他可从没见过在自家主播家里穿着睡衣的经纪人，Loki虽然在情爱之事上毫无经验，可是这明晃晃的暗示未免太过刺眼，居然让Loki产生了莫名其妙的挫败感。  
帮Thor洗清开挂嫌疑的是他，可是坐享其成的反倒成了别人，Loki觉得自己受了天大的委屈，他又瞥了眼楼上Thor家的窗户，那儿透出来暖黄的灯光，像是双嘲讽的眼睛，嘲笑Loki的败退。  
Loki头也不回地扎进夜色里，他又跑回了那家烟雾缭绕的网吧里，在前台要了两听啤酒，愣了愣，又买了些果腹的零食——没人再扛他回家了，他现在连放纵都得小心翼翼的。  
不可一世的鬼皇回到那个狭小且空气污浊的包间，打开霹雳霹雳，看起了Thor往期的录播视频。  
他噗地一声打开啤酒，白花花的酒沫漫出来粘在手上，Loki毫不顾忌地用舌头舔个干净，就这样他的脑袋就似乎开始晕乎乎了。  
Thor在视频里又笑又叫，像个英俊的疯子，那双清澈透亮的海蓝色眼睛时不时和屏幕外Loki的绿眼睛对视，一次又一次，即使知道只是录播视频，Loki还是总在那时候抿上一口酒。  
别这样看着我，混蛋。  
Loki张了张嘴，可是没发出声音来，他无声地警告视频里的男人，视线却怎么也没法从金发男人的脸上移开。  
他和Thor Odinson的故事由千万个偶然堆砌而成，如果把这段经历润色润色，再加个甜美的结局，Loki甚至觉得会是部不错的爱情电影的剧情。  
但是在现实里，这样的关系实在是太过脆弱了，Thor看起来温柔而真诚，敞亮得让Loki掉以轻心，一不小心掉进了某种习惯的陷阱里。他习惯了把麻烦事一股脑扔给Thor，也习惯了Thor事无巨细的关心，习惯了Thor家里的温度和空气的味道。  
这习惯真的太糟糕了，以至于让Loki产生了一些不科学的错觉。  
他觉得自己可能有些喜欢Thor。  
这个危险的想法一旦从脑袋里蹦出来，就再也不受控制了，偏偏在这时候Thor的信息出现在他的手机屏幕上。

Thor：实在是抱歉！  
Thor：我刚看到消息，我刚刚洗澡去了  
Thor：Sif说有人来找过我，是你吗？

锁屏上只显示了三条消息，Loki只是瞥到Thor这个名字，脸上突然火辣辣地烧起来，手机也成了烫手的山芋似的，他甚至没勇气打开看看Thor发来的其他消息，就手忙脚乱地按下了锁屏键，把屏幕朝下扣在桌上。  
一切都乱套了，Loki想。  
他胡乱地揉乱自己的头发，把手插进发丝里，低头盯着自己衬衣的第三颗纽扣。  
说来惭愧，尽管Loki相貌姣好，教养良好，条件优渥，从各方面来说都是不可多得的优质男，但是在感情方面，他还是白纸一张。Loki从不缺追求者，可是都似乎不太是那么回事，他不知道自己到底会喜欢什么样的人，是男是女，高矮胖瘦，通通充满变数。  
Thor的出现却改变了一切。从此那个金发男人就像是科学实验里的对照组，在睡不着的夜晚，每当Loki在黑夜里看着天花板，他也开始偶尔有意无意地畅想起自己未来的伴侣来。  
高大英俊，最好有一头漂亮的金发，披散有披散的随性，扎在脑后又有扎起头发的那份性感；身材健壮些，挽起袖口时能看到手臂肌肉的线条。他要厨艺精湛，时刻关注自己的身体状况；待人真诚友善，喜欢小动物，对自己充满无限的好脾气……  
Loki脑子里不争气地浮现出Thor的模样来，他没法辩驳，他确实喜欢上Thor了。  
Loki怀揣着这份无处安放的喜欢，难得地无所适从起来，把它丢掉吧，可这是Loki第一次喜欢别人，留下吧，可是Thor看起来早已心有所属，那个叫Sif的女人初次见面就用不容置喙的女主人气场彻底打败了Loki。  
他大口灌了口啤酒，激得他眼里像是蒙上了层模糊的滤镜，酒精的作用让他暂时地抛却了两难的境地，直奔着虚幻的梦境去了。  
Loki就狼狈地趴在网吧的电脑前睡着了，半梦半醒间他还接了个电话，Fandral在电话里呜哩哇啦一大通，说得他本来就迟钝的脑袋直接当机，Loki敷衍地答应了两句，就又趴回了电脑桌前。  
做梦吧，梦里什么都有。Loki可爱地想道。

Thor躺在自家的沙发上，Snake就在他旁边团着身子睡着，他房间门紧闭着，里面睡着他的经纪人Sif。  
黑暗让他的听觉变得十分敏锐，他自己谛听透过防盗门外的每一声细微的声响，Thor草木皆兵，每听到一些轻微的响动都伸长了脖子朝门口够，生怕自己错过了他的邻居回家的信号。  
一无所获。  
他又不死心地解锁了手机，点进和Tom的聊天界面去。他发了好多条消息，可是通通都石沉大海般没了音信。  
他的邻居会去哪呢？  
Thor艰难地在沙发里翻了个身，最终敌不过睡意，睡了过去。

Thor第二天早上醒来的时候，发现自己正依偎着Snake躺在客厅地毯上，他的经纪人Sif已经换上了昨晚来时那套装束，坐在沙发上品尝清晨的第一杯清咖啡。  
“你跟你的狗感情还是那么好。”Sif调侃道，她居高临下看着地毯上的一人一狗，都用同样迷迷糊糊的眼神看着她。  
待到Thor意识逐渐清醒了，他第一时间在沙发缝里摸出手机，寻找着什么。  
“说你开挂的那个微博账号已经发了长微博道歉了，如果你是在找这个的话。”Sif好心提醒了一句，“顺便你还涨了一波粉，现在你也全是个百万粉大V了。”  
Thor听得心不在焉地，他含含糊糊地胡乱答应了几句，在堆积如山的未读消息提醒里找那个熟悉的名字。  
Tom还是没回他。  
“行了，某些人怕是想别的心思呢。”Sif熟练地把黑色长发挽到脑后，拎起包和车钥匙，“你邻居那边需要我帮你解释解释吗？”  
“呃……不用。”Thor把手机揣进睡衣口袋里，他强压下心头的不安，起身要送送自家经纪人，“我帮你开门。”  
Thor第一次觉得楼道里其实也是热闹万分的。他和Sif站在家门口，楼道里多出来一个带着夸张大墨镜的男人，坐在一个超大号行李箱上，捧着手机打游戏，看起来是在等着他的邻居。  
Thor快速打量这个很可能是Tom朋友的男人，他有一头炫目的金色短发，还有同样浅色的上唇须，虽然被墨镜遮住了大部分的脸，还是不难看出，这是一个年轻俊朗的男人。  
就在同时，楼道的客人似乎也感受到了什么，他看向Thor的方向，然后把自己那副夸张的墨镜拉下来，露出一双充满惊喜神色的琥珀色眼睛。  
“萨卡的Thor？”墨镜男难以置信地又凑近确认了一番，尽管面前的人金发蓬乱，穿着睡衣甚至光着脚，可是怎么也不会错的，这就是人皇Thor Odinson没跑了。  
“呃……我是。”Thor反倒被对方的反问噎住了，难道这个人其实是来找自己的？“你是……”  
“阿斯加德的Fandral。”没等墨镜男开口，一直在旁边安静的经纪人倒是替他回答了这个问题，说完她又和Thor轻声念叨了一句，“打游戏里骚话说得最多的，说骚话里打游戏打得最好的——你是该对阿斯加德好好做做功课了。”  
“哇活的人皇！”Fandral倒是一点也不见外，他毫不顾忌地把Thor从上到下打量个遍，“这么说你是这家人的邻居咯？”  
Thor看着Fandral指着的身后的防盗门，眼里又小小黯然了一下：“如果你是要找我的邻居的话，他已经一晚上没回家了。”  
“哦豁，这小家伙能耐了。”Fandral一点也不在乎这件事，偶遇人皇Thor似乎让他更感兴趣些，他脚上轻轻一蹬，连着大行李箱朝Thor的方向又靠近了些，他刚张口，电梯就突然叮地一声，三个人的视线同时聚焦在缓缓打开的电梯门上。  
“Fandral！”电梯门刚开一个缝，就有声音先传出来，那声音听起来熟悉无比，但是又好像闷闷的。然后从电梯里走出来的人，正是一夜未归的Loki。  
“早上好啊我健忘的小可爱。”Fandral丝毫不在意刚刚那句喊话里带着的些许焦急和愠怒，他轻巧地从行李箱上跳下来，嬉皮笑脸地看着许久不见的老友，“我昨晚刚给你打电话说要来你就放我鸽子，嗯？”  
“你闭嘴。”Loki甚至懒得和这个骚话王子多说什么，他在网吧被Fandral的夺命短信连环call生生吵醒，才知道原来昨晚接的那个电话，是因为Fandral好不容易从纽约来一趟伦敦要来找他，而自己则支支吾吾答应了。  
喝酒误事喝酒误事。Loki懊恼了半天，他脑袋有些胀痛，趴在桌上睡了一晚还有了些感冒的症状。  
本来就起床气加上诸事不顺，Loki想着干脆让那小子在家门口等个天荒地老，可是他又突然想到Thor这个定时炸弹——自来熟见到自来熟，那他Loki的各种隐私算是完全暴露了，而他怎么可能让这种事发生。  
好在他赶到得及时，虽然楼道里看起来气氛微妙，Thor站在自家门口不知所措，Fandral还中规中矩地待在走廊上，Sif则一脸事不关己的模样靠在门框上玩手机，但是这也表明Fandral这个大嘴还没开始发挥功力，他得赶紧把这个麻烦弄回自己家去。  
Loki努力不去看Thor，只是雨露均沾地瞥了在场的每个人一眼，自从他昨晚想通了一些问题以后，他觉得自己还没做好充分的心理准备面对自己暗恋对象——这个词就算是想想都让人尴尬地起鸡皮疙瘩——Loki决定当务之急是管住Fandral的嘴。  
“我好歹也是一下飞机就来找你，哎这可真是情比纸薄了啧啧啧……”  
“你再多说一句……！”  
他心里想着嘴上说着，脚上却出了岔子，也不知道到底是左脚绊了右脚还是右脚踩了左脚，Loki居然就在从电梯走向Fandral的短短几米距离的光滑平地上一个趔趄，直直冲着地上倒去。  
Thor几乎是一瞬间就做出了反应，他身子前倾伸出手去，一只左脚已经跨出家门踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，可是他的动作只做到这儿就停住了。  
更近的Fandral只是一伸手，便轻而易举地捞住了Loki，坚实有力的臂膀撑在Loki腰间让他重新找回了平衡。  
Thor局促地收回自己的动作，用抓头掩饰窘迫，而不远处的两人谁都没注意到Thor的小动作——Loki和Fandral已经热火朝天地说起了话来。  
“你怎么浑身烟味，你是不是昨天掉烟灰水里了？”  
“吃你家大米了？”  
“你看你看你现在横得，什么都不告诉我了哈——连你家对门住的是Thor Odinson你都不说，亏你还天天……唔唔！”  
Loki眼看这个嘴上没把门的Fandral就块把话说出口，想都没想就扑上去捂住了对方，Fandral只能张牙舞爪地在手臂在空中乱舞，然后被Loki拽进了家门。  
“实在是不好意思，我朋友他就是有点人来疯。”Loki又掏出脑袋给了Thor和他的经纪人一个敷衍的微笑，然后转身关上了大门。  
Thor盯着那扇紧闭的门楞了好久，他觉得自己好像应该解释什么，又好像没这个必要，他心里好像空落落的，又好像塞满了棉花。  
“他们关系看起来不错。”旁观了整场闹剧的Sif直起身子来，把手机放进包里，这次她真的决定要走了。  
“不过话说回来，”Sif在进电梯前又看向Thor，“你现在的表情跟昨晚你的邻居看到我的时候一模一样。”

Chapter16  
“想不到你这个闷骚也能有这种骚操作。”Fandral大咧咧地仰面躺在Loki家里的沙发上，他听完这个好久不见的老友讲完了前因后果，十分精辟地总结道。  
Loki懒得反驳了，他皱着眉头翻看自己的未读消息，Thor给他发几十条消息，一开始是一长串的解释，内容大抵是说Sif只是自己的经纪人没有什么他想象的关系。然后是一个信誓旦旦的允诺，意思是他明天一早就会出门准备食材，那些他想吃的甜品还有放棉花糖的热可可一个都不会少。剩下的就是各种询问他是否到家的信息，刚开始说每隔五分钟，然后十分钟，然后半个小时，消息断断续续一直发到半夜三点。  
“说实话，我觉得Thor对你有意思。”Fandral突然没头没脑地来了一句，这句话的威力不亚于一颗掉进深海的核弹，尽管表面上Loki还是镇定自若的，心里却早已波涛汹涌了。  
“不止是对你，对Loki也是。”Fandral轻飘飘地又补充了一句，说完又觉得这话似乎有些矛盾，赶紧又手忙脚乱地解释，“我的意思是，他喜欢你不管是现实的邻居还是线上的好友——虽然他不知道是Tom和Loki就是同一个人。”  
又一枚核弹轰然炸裂了，Loki被这接连而来的深海炸弹炸得头晕目眩，居然张张嘴不知道说什么，只是抛出一个“你怎么知道”的眼神让Fandral自己体会。  
“你是装傻还是真的看不出来？”Fandral到底和他是大学一起睡过一张床的好兄弟，默契十足地读懂了Loki的疑惑，他从沙发上坐起身来，故意凑近了Loki打量，似乎想从他脸上看出一点扮猪吃老虎的端倪来。  
“你见过谁家邻居能做到这些的？”Fandral掰着手指头给他举例，“给你做饭，送你去医院，收留你住他家——就连他家来了个女人这事都火急火燎地要找你解释清楚。”  
Loki不说话。  
“同理，你见过谁家主播能做到这样的？”Fandral又掰手指讲道理，“只跟你打游戏，微博每天跟你聊闲话，还天天闹着想面基——再怎么说我们好歹也是互为敌台的主播，不过不得不说阿斯加德对你可真的厚道，你都一副快被Thor拐到萨卡的样子了老板也睁一只眼闭一只眼的。”  
Loki冲Fandral翻了个白眼，表达自己对“拐”这个字眼的不满。  
“综上所述，”Fandral才不理会Loki无声的抗议，而是愉快地下了个结论，“Thor Odinson喜欢你。”  
比起发现暗恋对象可能也喜欢自己的欣喜，Loki更多的却是慌乱和不知所措，他只知道自己喜欢Thor，甚至没往以后想，他从不是一个缺了爱情就活不下去的人，这种感情对他而言本来就是可有可无的。  
可是突然被告知对方或许也对自己怀揣着同样的心情，这份感情顿时就变得沉甸甸起来，它不再是轻飘飘的一个人的事了，如果Loki愿意，它就会变成两情相悦的喜欢。  
这可比暗恋麻烦一万倍了，Loki打着他的小算盘，居然有些退缩的念头。  
这么想着他仿佛要跟Fandral对着干似地昂了昂头：“他喜欢我关我什么事。”  
“你把你手机给我。”Fandral一副恨铁不成钢的模样，朝Loki伸手。  
Loki警觉地把手机捂在胸口，虽然他不知道Fandral葫芦里面卖的什么药，但是他知道准没好事。  
“我找不着手机了，你让我打个电话。”见老友一副着急的样子，Loki几乎想都没想就卸下了全部的戒备心。  
“你别以为我不知道你脑瓜子想什么，”Fandral接过手机快速地点了几下，又敲起键盘来，“就你今天瞥你邻居那几眼我就知道你小子的春天到了。”  
“你！”听那口气Loki就知道自己又上套了，他赶紧把手机夺回来，Fandral也不挣扎，笑嘻嘻地任由Loki拿回手机——好歹也是个知名主播，没点手速也做不了这行，而Loki现在也知道他老友这副模样怕是已经干完了坏事，只能颓然地看看自己怎么收拾这个烂摊子。  
Loki：在？  
Loki：我喜欢你。  
言简意赅，标点符号用得也特别准确。  
Loki睁大了眼睛，而且在他没有反应过来的时候那条发给Thor的微博私信已经打上了“已读”的小标签——Thor已经看到这条消息了，撤回也没什么用了。  
不如说自己发错了？  
那好像更尴尬。  
真心话大冒险？  
他看起来根本不是会玩这种无聊游戏的人。  
“你先别急着打我！”Fandral在Loki动身前已经做好了防御动作——他们同学那么多年，对对方的套路早就知根知底，“如果他真的也喜欢你，到时候你还得谢我。”  
“你来伦敦总不能是就为了给我发这条告白信息吧。”Loki真的生气了，他也说不上到底是气Fandral擅作主张多一些，还是气Thor这个笨蛋看到了消息还当缩头乌龟，总之他心里乱糟糟的，再加上昨天那糟糕的网吧之夜，他现在只想蒙头好好睡一觉，一点都不想被任何人打扰。  
“你不提醒我都忘了，我晚上还有约——我本来就是顺路看看你。”Fandral对Loki逐客的态度倒是一点也不在意，他还是那副伸手不打笑脸人的贱样，只是冲着他手上的手机挤眉弄眼了一番，然后又拖着那个大行李箱，来也匆匆，去也匆匆地走了。  
Fandral刚走，Loki就把自己脱得只剩内衣，换上睡衣，然后把沾着烟味的衣服一股脑丢进洗衣机，自己钻进了被窝里，被子鼓得像个小山包，成了Loki暂时的庇护之所。  
虽然知道不可能，但是为了防止Fandral又杀个回马枪，他还是心虚地把脑袋也盖进被子里，然后不死心地又打开手机。  
虽然他对损友草率的替他表白这件事还没释怀，但是不得不说，他期待着Thor的回应。  
离那条消息发过去已经十多分钟了，Thor还是一言不发，那“已读”标识就像两把小刀子扎了Loki的心。  
他狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，他告诉自己这种酸涩失落的感觉只是因为自己感冒了，跟他邻居没半毛钱关系，可是他还是捏着手机不放。  
Loki也不记得自己怎么睡着的了，再醒来时，窗外已经换上了夜景，而他是被一连串的消息提示音弄醒的。

Thor：对不起，Loki，现在才回复你  
Thor：我想了一下午，接下来全是我的真心话。  
Thor：我其实也喜欢你  
Thor：从第一次和你在游戏里遇到开始，我就觉得你是个有趣的人  
Thor：第二天我们又在游戏遇到的时候，我就在想：老天爷一定是在给我创造机会，让我认识你  
Thor：虽然一开始这种喜欢只是作为朋友的喜欢，但是和你相处久了，当我发现你其实是一个很温柔很友善的人时，我的对你的感觉也慢慢发生了变化。

Loki一直看着信息跳动，他憋着一口气，好像任何动静都会打搅了Thor的叙述一样，这之间停顿了一些时间，Loki听到阳台外一声细微的开门声，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声，然后是易拉罐被拉开的一声脆响，Loki把头探出被子，于是他好像又听到了有人大口喝什么时候喉间发出咕咚咕咚的声音。  
Loki几乎立刻就反应过来了，他的邻居此刻就在阳台上，易拉罐接触地面发出一声钝响，没多久Loki的手机又亮起来。

Thor：就在前天你陪我一起打游戏，替我打破了开挂的谣言，我从来没想过你会为了我做到这样。  
Thor：或许我很久以前就喜欢上你了，但是就在前天我好像才真正地确认了这件事。  
Thor：所以今天看到表白，我真的很高兴很高兴  
Thor：可是对不起，我想我不能答应你的表白。

Loki愣住了，他的心情像是坐着过山车，他刚决定自己被Thor的真情流露推上了顶点，转眼间又被狠狠扔到了地上，他听着阳台外Thor又灌了一大口酒，然后下定决心似的，把空了的易拉罐捏的喀拉喀拉响，然后掷在地上，与此同时又发出一声长长的叹息。  
Loki刚想发点什么，好让这段聊天不那么窘迫凝滞，可是对方的消息又很快发了过来。

Thor：对不起，我希望能征得你的谅解，我不是一个好男人。  
Thor：我喜欢着你，可是我也喜欢着另一个人。  
Thor：他叫Tom，是我的邻居，我曾经和你提过他  
Thor：他和你有点像，又有点不一样，我也说不上来，他似乎总能惹上各种各样的麻烦事，有次甚至因为低血糖晕倒在自己家，要不然就是自己出去喝酒喝到胃痛得走不了路  
Thor：明明看起来是个淡漠疏离性子的人，却意外地愿意把自己柔软的一面展现给我  
Thor：他生病我会担心，不好好吃饭我会担心，睡觉不好好盖被子我会担心，晚回家我也会担心……  
Thor：他把我的生活搞得乱糟糟的，我却心甘情愿的。  
Thor：昨天他一晚上没回家，我担心坏了，今天早上又看到他和他一个朋友关系亲密的样子  
Thor：我必须得承认，我嫉妒极了  
Thor：我是个糟透了的人。  
Thor：你和Tom都很优秀，我不应该毁了你们中的任何一个，我对Tom的喜欢我也不会再告诉他，你的喜欢我也不会接受  
Thor：如果你不再愿意和我做朋友，我也不会怪你，我十分理解  
Thor：再次对你表示十分的抱歉  
Thor：对不起，辜负了你的喜欢。

Loki：你转过头来。

Loki打开阳台门，夜晚的凉风让他的意识异常清醒，反而燎得他心底的一团火烧得更加旺盛，他知道自己现在是一副狼狈的模样，感冒让他的脸色不太好，头发因为刚睡醒乱蓬蓬地顶在脑袋上，睡衣皱皱巴巴，拖鞋似乎还穿反了，可是他管不了那么多了。  
他直直地看着旁边阳台上的Thor，他也是一副颓然的模样，刚看到手机上的信息愣怔着转头，蔚蓝色的眼里惊异的神色正迅速驱散着眼底的悲伤和疲惫，Thor似乎还没搞懂发生了什么。  
他们就这么站在自家阳台的一小块地方上，彼此隔着不远不近的距离，他们一伸手就能够到彼此，但是谁都没有那么做，只是安静地对视着。  
“你说你是个糟糕透了的人？”尽管他们隔得那么近，Loki还是扯着嗓子冲Thor喊叫道，生怕晚风吹散了他的句子，“还说你同时喜欢上了两个人？”  
“是啊，我觉得自己根本不配得到别人的喜欢……”Thor还没搞清楚情况，也跟着扯起嗓子喊话，他似乎忘记了刚刚自己是在跟Loki聊天，可是Thor却什么都顾不上了，他完全沉浸在自怨自艾的情绪里，甚至一副泫然欲泣的表情，仿佛自己犯了什么十恶不赦的大错，“我喜欢你，可是我也喜欢Loki……”  
Thor说到最后自己终于意识到哪里不对劲，他的尾音弥散在风里，另一个阳台上的Loki却好像终于等到了答案，他狠狠地伸手扯过Thor T恤衫的领口迫使他靠近，然后用柔软的嘴唇堵住了Thor的嘴。  
阳台的栏杆此时显得有些低矮，抵在Thor腹部硌得他生疼，可是这股疼痛成了他确认自己不在梦中的唯一证据。他和Loki都前倾着身子，把各自维系平衡的重心都交给了对方，他们谁也离不开谁，只能动用全身的感官感受这个突如其来的吻，用尽所有的勇气加深这个吻。  
风在Loki耳边呼啸着，他顺着风的纹路感受Thor嘴唇的形状，是他想象中的柔软，源源不断的温暖通过嘴唇传播到四肢百骸，于是Loki感觉自己刚刚因为过于激动而骤停的心脏又充满活力地怦怦跳动起来。  
Snake扒着玻璃门上窜下跳，发出欢快的呜咽声，而Hela则是轻车熟路地一跳，轻松打开了阳台的玻璃门，灵巧地窜到了邻居家阳台，替邻居家的傻狗也开了门，两个小家伙似乎也知道自家主人发生了什么，和解般滚作了一团。  
“我重新自我介绍一下。”Loki率先结束了这个吻，他气还没有喘匀，胸脯一上一下剧烈起伏着，可是他却一刻也等不及了。  
“I am Loki，from Asgard。”

阳台的风有些喧嚣，吹得Thor和Loki的头发乱飞，它们也像各自的主人一样，搅在一起，变得难舍难分起来。  
Thor好不容易从极度的错愕中清醒过来，他在短短几秒中把一切来龙去脉回忆了一遍，穿针引线，终于把这层复杂的关系从一团乱麻中理了出来。  
此刻站在他面前的男人，一头纷乱飞舞的黑发，却依然好看的要命，绿眸澄澈透亮，像是把天上的星辰都藏进了眼里；殷红的嘴唇上泛着水光，分不清是Thor的津液还是他自己的……  
这是他的邻居Tom，却也是他游戏里朝思暮想的Loki，一面给他惹各种麻烦，一面却又不声不响替他解决大问题；一面任性娇嗔，一面冷漠疏离，所有割裂的元素逐渐融合在一起，形成了此时他面前这个鲜活饱满的人儿。  
Thor心火灼灼燃烧起来，甚至没等他的思维完全跟上，身体却已经先一步做出了回应——他攥着阳台的铁栏杆，手臂用力一撑，整个人就像只轻盈的鸟儿一下翻过了阳台，稳稳落在Loki的面前。两个高大的男人就局促地现在拥挤的小阳台上，他们之间没了栏杆的阻拦，胸脯都快贴在一起。  
“你不是个糟糕的人，我才是……”一时间的过度亲近让Loki反倒无所适从起来，他只能强迫自己将视线从Thor脸上离开，低下头嗫嚅着盯着自己穿反的拖鞋，“我不应该骗你……唔！”  
没等Loki说完，他就被一只大手捏住了下颚，被迫抬起头来，然后又掉入了一个狂热的吻里。  
主动权被Thor捏在了手里，他变得肆无忌惮起来，灵巧的舌头撬开Loki因为紧张而紧闭的牙关，然后长驱直入，在Loki温暖潮湿的口腔里肆意妄为，恨不得将这小小的腔室里每一个角落都打上自己专有的印记来。  
一向遇到什么大事都巍然不动的Loki却被这个来势汹汹的吻弄得晕头转向，没有情爱经验的他在Thor舌头入侵自己口腔时就已经腾得一下红了脸。  
虽然羞于启齿，但是除去刚刚那个自己主动的蜻蜓点水一样的吻，这是Loki第一次的舌吻。他本来还存着些小孩般天真的幻想，觉得接吻一旦开始，剩下的事情交给本能，而自己只需要闭上眼睛好好享受荷尔蒙与荷尔蒙碰撞的奇妙化学反应就行——Loki在这方面表现得像个白痴，他慌得不知道自己的舌头应该干什么，是热情地迎上去，和Thor的舌头交缠在一起，还是什么都不做，就任由对方肆意侵略自己的口腔？  
Loki头一次觉得自己这巧舌如簧的舌头如此多余，他只能硬着头皮，学着Thor的样子，也试图用自己的舌尖去感受一下对方嘴巴的味道，可是就在这时候他紧张得被自己的口水狠狠呛了一下，他下意识地双手在Thor坚实的胸肌上一推，匆忙结束了这个热吻。  
“咳咳！咳……”Loki咳了足足半分钟，脸上涨得通红——这倒是很好的掩饰了他脸上因为害羞而泛起的绯红。Thor笑吟吟地看着Loki，一只大手细心地轻拍Loki的后背给他顺气，耐心地等着Loki恢复正常。  
“好点了吗？”难得看到Loki这番狼狈的模样，让Thor的心情像是冲上了九霄云天，他意犹未尽地舔了舔上唇，像是在回味Loki口中的甘甜，脑海里许多下流的想法也通通冒了出来，“让我再亲亲你……”  
“会被人看到的，我们刚刚动静这么大！”Loki嗔怪地看着Thor，一边用睡衣袖子擦了擦自己刚刚因为来不及吞咽挂在嘴边的口水，那样子色情的要命，Thor引着Loki的视线向下移，看向自己下身撑起的小帐篷，这番暗示又惹得黑发主播脸上的潮红更甚。  
“那我们就回屋里去。”Thor没等Loki作出回答，一下打横抱起轻飘飘的Loki，轻车熟路地往他的卧室走，“你还是太轻了，Loki，但是没关系，以后的日子我会每天喂饱你……”  
Loki又羞又急，却只能蹬着腿象征性地挣扎两下，丝毫没有影响Thor稳健的步伐，很快他就被有些粗暴地扔在了床上，Loki此时像只案板上待宰的小羊羔，任由Thor火热的视线把自己从上到下看了个遍。  
“不准看！”明明身上的衣服还都完好地蔽体，Loki却觉得在Thor的眼里自己早就不着片缕了。他几乎自暴自弃，但仅存的一点可怜的尊严让他发出了这句毫无威慑力的警告，然后就抬手用小臂遮住自己的眼睛，似乎这样就能减轻内心的羞耻感，努力做个把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。  
Loki今晚展现出了太多Thor不曾见过的娇羞媚态，很难想象在他之前是否还有谁看过Loki这副让人血脉喷张的模样，Thor已经等不了太久了，他迫不及待想要检查一番，看看自己是否是第一个获得美人垂青的幸运儿。  
Thor三下五除二就把自己扒了个精光，他饱胀的阴茎神气活现地挺立着，空气立刻变得凝滞起来，似乎是因为饱和了太多雄性荷尔蒙的气息，Loki呼吸都变得困难。  
Thor像是炫耀似地把那坚挺的肉棒凑到Loki眼前，伺机捕捉着对方眼里的惊异和……恐惧？  
老天爷，这也太大了！Loki毫不掩饰地吞了一大口口水，忐忑全都写在了脸上。  
他实在是没法想象自己的身体能容纳下这么个玩意儿，那一定会要了他的命！  
想着自己被捅穿的悲惨结局，Loki不住地向床头挪了挪，似乎这样就能远离Thor带来的压迫感，可是他的注意力却被那粗壮的阴茎全然吸引，尽管他心在狂跳，脑中警铃大作，他还是着了迷般移不开视线。  
“别怕……我会慢慢来……”Thor的语气还是原来那么温柔，可是此刻却好像不是那么回事，他轻轻拉过Loki的一只手来，“但是或许你想先认识认识它……”  
Thor拽着Loki的一只手覆上性器，然后像个耐心的教学者，一步一步指导着Loki冰凉的小手上下套弄自己的阴茎。  
滚烫的肉棒几乎在接触的一瞬间就灼伤了Loki的手，这和自己的手感不太一样，Loki只能机械地跟着Thor的大手上下撸动，动作逐渐加快，让Loki觉得这样的摩擦能够擦出火星子来。  
Loki处于极度亢奋激动的状态里，他脑内的每根神经都细细地紧绷着，胸脯的起伏也愈发急促，他感觉到自己腿间的玩意儿也已经硬地发痛，或许前端已经渗出些液体来，可是他早就无暇顾及，此刻Loki这位精致的利己主义者似乎才完全放下身段，只想用尽全力取悦Thor。  
Thor也被Loki的套弄搅得红了眼，他仰起头张大嘴深呼吸两次，以此压下自己射精的欲望来——Loki令他疯狂，可他也不想被打上“早泄”的标签来，只得附在Loki耳边，把无处发泄的欲望转化成一声低沉的喟叹。  
男人的低吟像是一波盛大的狂澜，势不可挡的情潮瞬间袭来，让他脑内紧绷的神经全都砰然断裂，Loki最后理智的堤坝终于溃不成军，他发出一声高亢的呻吟，然后眼前一黑，脑袋嗡地一声，彻底罢工了。  
Thor也被吓了一跳，他眼见着Loki睡裤的裆部濡湿了一大片，人却软绵绵地倒进了自己怀里，眼睛紧闭着，虽然还有故意，人已经没了反应，  
天哪，他的小情人居然因为自己的一声挑逗就缴械投降，甚至紧张得昏了过去！  
Thor看着自己怀里已经昏死过去的Loki，他脸上还带着没有褪去的情欲，小手还捏着自己没有释放的阴茎，Thor一时间居然有些哭笑不得。  
他只能认命似地替Loki换上干净的衣物，把他塞进被子里，然后叹了口气，钻进浴室解决自己解决仍旧勃发的欲望来。  
虽然十分不甘心，但Thor也完全不泄气，来日方长，他还有很多时间教会Loki享受这些。  
想到这，金发的主播低吼了一声，射了出来。

Loki是在半夜才悠悠转醒的。  
尽管习惯了独身，并且现在脑袋还有些混沌，但是Loki觉得自己身边应该有一个人。  
他在黑暗中用手往旁边探了探，摸到的却是平平坦坦的被单，丝毫没有第二个人存在的痕迹。  
他的男朋友呢？  
Loki感觉自己有点搞不清情况了：在他失去意识之前，他的邻居，他刚上任的男朋友，正赤身裸体，抓着他的手自慰，如果不是他晕的及时，自己早就被金发男人拆吃入腹了。  
Loki不知道应该庆幸还是失落，Thor Odinson，新男友上任三把火，亲亲抱抱啪啪啪——啪啪啪未遂——把Loki这块单身多年的大冰山都融化成了一滩春水，然后就放着自己不管，溜之大吉了？  
“Thor？”他不死心地坐起身来在黑暗的房间轻唤了一声，不出所料地没有回答，却意外地听到了门外一阵轻微的呼噜声。  
Loki循着声音踮脚走到客厅，就看到在沙发上睡得正酣的Thor，阳台上窗帘没拉，借着月光Loki得以打量起了自己的新男友的睡相，T恤衫卷到了胸口，腹肌在月色下闪闪发光，对他高大的身躯而言自家的沙发显然太过局促，他只能尽可能地舒展起四肢，让自己不蜷缩地那么难受。  
Loki居高临下地站在沙发边静静看了几秒，那张俊美硬朗的帅脸的睡颜似乎又多了些柔情，睫毛又长又密，简直不像男人该有的，两把小扇子一样随着他的呼吸翕动着；Thor微张着嘴巴呼吸，嘴唇因为经过了半个夜晚有些干瘪，那些可爱的咕噜从他喉间不停地溢出来，让这个金发的男人看起来既诱人又十分好笑。  
黑发主播再次感叹自己眼光不赖，一边不受控制地俯下身来——这动作的意图实在是有悖Loki一贯的冷漠作风，可是他早在今晚的早些时候尝到了冲动的甜头，一时间理智也不好使了，Loki轻轻地吻住了他金发的睡王子。  
这月色下的亲吻显得那么神圣而旖旎，好像真的是童话里该有的样子，如果不是因为金发睡王子只是假寐，Loki的美好幻想还不至于那么快速地破裂。他甚至还没来得及好好感受Thor干瘪嘴唇的触感，自己就被一只不知从哪里冒出来的大手握住了手腕，然后轻轻一拽，自己就失去了平衡倒在大手的主人怀里，脸朝下，嵌进了沙发靠背和金发男人脑袋形成的一小块空隙里。  
“怎么了？”Thor的声音有些低沉沙哑，说话时Loki甚至能感受到对方胸腔的震动，“想我了？”  
Loki卡在一个尴尬的姿势，他埋在那块狭小的三角区域里，Thor的体香和沙发的人造皮的气味裹挟着冲进他的鼻子里，让他晕乎乎的仿佛掉进另一个怪诞的童话里。他闷哼了一声，也不知道能否被Thor听到，他其实只要稍一歪头，就仿佛能咬到Thor的右耳，可是他又怕暴露了自己滚烫的脸颊，只能尽量保持这个姿势不动，像个僵硬的石头人儿。  
过了会，Loki又感觉到一只温热的大手覆在他的脑袋上，然后轻轻地打着旋儿摩挲自己的头发，那掌心又宽厚又暖和，像是在安抚受惊的小动物。尽管Loki不太情愿承认，但是他觉得这样挺舒服，索性放开了胆子，心安理得地把自己全部的体重压在Thor身上，然后像个树袋熊一样手脚并用扒了上去，有些年头的沙发有些不堪重负地嘎吱嘎吱叫了起来，但很快就归于平静了。  
“你怎么睡沙发上。”Loki转头对着Thor的耳朵用气声说道，话里带着点不满，似乎在埋怨男朋友的木讷。  
“我以为我吓坏你了。”Thor轻笑了一声，胸腔又是一阵细密的震动，然后又好心情地揉乱了Loki的头发。  
“是‘它’吓到我了。”Loki纠正道，他说得大胆而露骨，甚至把自己都吓了一跳。他现在就像一条傻乎乎的胖头鱼，被Thor这个高深的垂钓者勾引得七晕八素，从内到外，以至于自己现在心甘情愿地上了钩。  
Thor显然被这回答逗乐了，他咯咯直笑，腹肌都紧绷起来，趴在他身上的Loki也不得不跟着Thor的身体一起抖动，衣服布料直接摩擦的感觉痒痒的，让Loki也忍不住咧开了嘴角——他觉得自己从来没这么开心过。  
“你现在可爱的不像话，Loki，”Thor终于笑够了，他把一只手放在后脑勺后，把脑袋垫高些好让自己看着Loki，一只手放在Loki脑后，轻轻揉捏着那块细嫩的后颈皮，好像永远也捏不够，“不过我今天不能累着你，明天萨卡直播的总裁来伦敦，庆祝我顺利解决危机，而且微博粉丝涨到了一百万，顺便再继续谈谈续约的事。”  
说完他又补充了一句：“我问过了，我可以带家属——你愿意跟我一起去吗？”  
“高天尊？”Loki撑着Thor的胸脯坐起身来，他细微地皱了下眉头，“他可实在不是个讨喜的糟老头子。”  
油腻又轻浮，这是Loki印象中对萨卡直播的总裁的评价。如果不是这位身居高位却脾气古怪带着孩子气一样的高天尊给Loki的感觉实在是不太好，Loki很有可能就和Thor成为同事了，但是显然高天尊的怪异程度超过了他的接受范围。尽管只是和他吃顿饭庆祝庆祝，但说实话，光是想到自己要和高天尊呼吸同一个屋子里的空气几个小时，Loki都觉得自己要窒息了。  
“高天尊其实是个很有趣的人，我加入萨卡以来也对我不错——虽然Sif一直让我借这次机会回阿斯加德，不过如果高天尊开的价格再诱人些，我大概还会留在萨卡。”  
Thor一边说着，一边又把放在Loki颈后的手下移，按起对方浅浅的腰窝来：“明天陪我去吧？”  
Loki又仔细打量了几眼，确认Thor天真烂漫的脸上看不出丝毫被高天尊潜规则后留下的心理阴影，他不轻不重地拍掉Thor的手，然后又趴回Thor的身上，把脸埋在那个空隙里闷闷地回答道：“可吧。”  
“但是现在你得跟我回床上睡觉去。”  
Thor没说话，但是用行动作了回复，他坐起身来，连带着身上粘着的Loki，而黑发主播也默契地调整了一下姿势，两条手臂穿过对方腋窝，反扣在Thor的肩膀上，两条大长腿缠在Thor胯部两侧——Loki确实有些困，他牢牢把Thor锁住了，然后轻哼一声，对方便默契十足地起身带着他往房间走去。  
“你这样是在故意撩拨我吗？”Thor的呼吸有些粗重，不仅仅是因为负重，也因为下身有了些抬头的迹象，他只能托住Loki的屁股把对方往上抬了抬，好让自己已然挺立的性器远离那个罪魁祸首。  
“我困。”Loki呢喃了一句，然后就只剩下了绵长的呼吸声。  
磨人的小妖精！Thor心里暗骂了一声，对身上这个无意识欲擒故纵的小家伙却无可奈何，只能又报复性地捏了捏Loki柔软的小屁股。  
来日方长，来日方长。  
Thor今天第二次自我安慰道。

Chapter17  
萨卡人气主播的庆功宴设在了伦敦最豪华的酒店，财大气粗的高天尊更是招摇地包下了酒店最高层硕大的酒会楼层，装饰着他偏爱的各种骚包的飞船，五颜六色的旋转彩灯，穿着十分符合高天尊品味的乐队演奏音调怪异的歌，Loki分辨了好久才明白在唱些什么——“Today is my birthday！”  
“我也说那个精明的老东西怎么可能为了我搞这么大阵仗。”刚刚成为情侣不久的两人此时在酒会甜品区扎了根，那是唯一一片没被“高天尊病毒”辐射到的安全地带。Thor有些尴尬地嘟囔了一句，顺带把系得过紧的领带扯松了些——他实在是不习惯西装革履的打扮。  
“如果知道这是他的生日会我打死也不会来。”Loki嫌恶地又把偌大的排队厅堂打量一遍，然后把一大勺布丁塞进自己嘴里，以此来缓解自己的头晕目眩。  
好在他身边的男朋友实在是赏心悦目，看惯了Thor宽松T恤加沙滩裤的直男打扮，面前这个穿着挺括西装的男人让Loki的视线更移不开了——Thor的领带是他临出门帮对方系的，此时正有些松垮地垂着，原本他扣好的衬衫第一个纽扣，甚至第二个第三个也都都解开，隐约能从敞开的领口看到Thor蜜色的皮肤，中间一道浅浅的沟壑昭示着衬衫包裹下对方饱满强壮的胸肌。  
Loki此时心中升腾起奇异的占有欲，他恨不能变出八百个分身来，以他金发碧眼的男朋友为中心围成一个密不透风的人肉城墙，以此来疏解他此刻内心的纠结和不满足：他若是面对着Thor，便意味着他要把对方宽肩窄腰翘臀的完美背影拱手让人；可他一旦决定要守住这个性感得要命的背影，就必须忍受酒会上形形色色宾客投向Thor英俊脸庞的目光——这是道送命题，着实让Loki想秃了脑袋。  
“你在看我吗？”Thor恶趣味地捉住了男友看向自己时愈发炽热的目光，然后顺势不经意地调侃起来，“这是谁的庆祝酒会不重要，你就这样一直看着我就行。”  
“那恐怕很难了。”Loki目光说收就收，尽管被抓包的局促从他酒杯里液体剧烈的晃动中泄露出来，他还是挑着眉装作一副无事发生的模样，示意Thor顺着一众视线向门口看去。  
Loki说得没错，高天尊比他抓人眼球多了，这个头发都灰白了一片的老头子穿着定制挺括西装，领带扎得完美无缺，驳领上插着朵象征庆典的鲜花，袖扣闪闪发光——这么听起来似乎只是一个无比得体的高端人士的基本穿着，如果忽略他的定制西装是招摇的钴蓝色，领带以明黄为底色缀着艳红的波点，驳领上插着朵金箔玫瑰，袖扣是萨卡招牌的飞船标识。  
如果说这都能让Loki，一个一向严谨而注重礼仪的纯正英国人可以接受，那最让他崩溃的就是那件套在西装外套里随意无比的T恤衫，出自朋克教母VivienneWestwood手下，用涂鸦一样的笔触龙飞凤舞写着“Too young to die！”  
“这可实在是太朋克了。”半截身子都在土里了。Loki附在Thor耳边悄悄调侃了下对方的顶头上司，换来的是一声表示赞同的轻笑。  
萨卡直播总裁，高天尊，甚至不需要那束追逐他的聚光灯，就迅速攥取了所有人的眼光，跟着他一直等他在厅堂中央站定，他像个怪诞的小丑，可是谁看他时眼里都带着几分敬畏。  
朋克的高天尊简短地说了两句，大抵是些空泛的客套话，Loki一句也没听进去——对于过滤垃圾话，阿斯加德救世主自认为很有一套。  
“今天我们还要为一个人庆祝，Thor Odinson！萨卡直播的人气主播！”高天尊手一迎，目光投向Thor的方向，Loki确信对方看到了自己，但是每每想到当初那油腻的视线，他还是扭头假装看风景，顺带把他优秀的男友朝前轻轻一推。  
Thor顺势就走向了高天尊，走近酒会中间被人群围住的区域，和他的顶头上司站在一起。  
“在最近的几天里他遭受了各路非议，但是很欣慰，他用实力证明了自己，也迎来了自己微博粉丝突破100万。”  
“我在此提议各位举杯，为这位有胆识有实力的年轻人干一杯。”  
自家男友任人欣赏的滋味不太好受，只有Thor频率为两秒的将视线飘向自己的动作让Loki稍微有些欣慰，最后他们一起举杯，在互相的眼神里完满地碰了个杯，然后共同饮下今晚的第一杯香槟酒。  
千烦万恼，都不能和好吃的过不去，这是Loki和Thor心照不宣的默契，他们开心地在高天尊的豪华酒会里尽情享受食物和美酒，权当是参加了一场免费的高档自助餐。每次有宾客上来和Thor攀谈，Loki就躲到对方身后去。  
可惜Loki各种努力降低自己的存在感，最后还是成了个最受瞩目的存在——谁能想到高天尊在酒会最后助兴般来了个幸运大抽奖，以此将庆典氛围推上高潮。  
“让我看看幸运儿是谁……”高天尊故弄玄虚地向众人抛了个媚眼，然后抽出一个写着名字的小纸条，每一位出席的宾客都在最开始签了到，幸运儿即将在宾客当中产生，“Emmm……Loki Laufeyson？”  
作为蝉联“欧皇无缘非气满满”冠军二十多年的Loki对自己这次中奖非但没有任何惊喜，相反地他受到了惊吓，他并不觉得受到高天尊的青睐是件好事，而他神经大条的男友作为全场鼓掌时鼓的最卖力的那个，此刻难得的有些靠不住。  
“我给Loki先生准备了一份特别的礼物，请您务必在酒会结束后来我的房间领取哦。”高天尊笑吟吟地看着黑发的敌台主播，仿佛丝毫不在乎这个尴尬的抽奖结果，萨卡直播的酒会抽中了阿斯加德扛把子主播，这听起来像个打脸的笑话。  
可是高天尊不在乎，Thor也不在乎，其他的宾客也不在乎，只有Loki一个人觉得不大对劲。  
被害妄想症重症患者Loki Laufeyson没由来地朝自己金发男友的身后又躲了躲。

高天尊的总统套房着实豪华，大到Loki甚至需要动动脑筋，暗暗在心里记下从房间到门口的最短逃跑路线，他步步为营，生怕一不留神掉进那个老狐狸的陷阱里。  
“刚刚我的秘书提醒我这个黑箱做的太过明显——告诉我亲爱的，你也这么觉得吗？”谁知高天尊一开口就先发制人，把主动权牢牢攥在自己手里。他十分自然而亲昵地和Loki一起坐在真皮沙发里，气氛本应该温馨地像一场愉悦的家庭谈心，如果对方不是高天尊的话。  
Loki抿嘴，在这种修炼多年的老油条面前，言多必失的道理他还是明白的，他无声地把眼神投向茶几上那个小盒子，那应该就是自己的“幸运大礼”了，尽管不情愿，Loki还是有些好奇那到底是个什么玩意儿。  
“但愿这个礼物不会让你失望。”高天尊笑吟吟地把小盒子打开，是一枚亮闪闪的胸针，和他袖口的图案一样——这是萨卡直播的标志，Loki知道Thor也有一枚，今天就别在他金发男友挺括的西装上，Loki亲手替他别的。  
阿斯加德的扛把子主播这下也懵逼了，他要是不收，可能走不出这个屋子，他要是收了，就像是为了委曲求全叛变的叛徒，给他的老东家阿斯加德戴上一顶大大的“原谅帽”。  
“这可是份太隆重的礼物了。”阿斯加德救世主努力让自己表现得不那么局促，他心里有个不太好的预感，但是如果真的一语成谶，他还是决定把解谜的机会让给高天尊。  
“你在萨卡可以做得更好，我第一次见你时就这么说过，现在我的想法也没变过。”  
“那我大概又一次要让你失望了。我在阿斯加德很好。”  
“我可以给你提供比在阿斯加德多一倍的价格，还有更优渥的资源，你也可以高高兴兴地和你新交的男朋友和谐地过日子。”  
“谢谢你的好意，不用。”Loki丝毫不为所动。  
高天尊丝毫不恼怒，他把装着胸针的盒子又往Loki面前推了推：“Thor会和我们续约的，难道你就不想和他一起吗？”说完他朝着Loki挤眉弄眼，然后又凑到他耳边说悄悄话，“再偷偷告诉你一个小秘密，你知道前两天质疑你男朋友开挂的人是谁吗？”  
这句悄悄话轻若蚊蝇，在Loki听来却震撼得宛如万钧雷霆，他做了不少心理准备，却怎么也没想到自己要面临的是这样一个惊人的信息，以至于他甚至没来得及仔细揣度这中间的因果关系，一句示弱般的“为什么”已经从嘴边溜了出来。  
灰白了头发的萨卡总裁发出了一声近乎失礼的嗤笑，但很快又变回了一副语重心长的长辈模样：“想不到我们鬼皇一向精明的小脑瓜也有犯懵的时候——你知道你的小男友叫什么吗？”  
“……Thor Odinson”尽管察觉到了对方话里讥讽，气不过的Loki还是不停地用“人在屋檐下不得不低头”来让自己保持心态。他倒是想知道Thor到底特殊到什么程度，才能让他的东家不惜用近乎自断手臂的做法想搞臭Thor的名声。  
“真聪明！那你知道阿斯加德直播的董事长是谁吗？”  
“……Frigga”Loki见过Frigga几次，只依稀记得是个和善的中年女人，但是他搞不清楚这和Thor有什么关系。  
“那你一定不知道Frigga女士已故丈夫的名字了，”高天尊的神色里满是看好戏时的得意，他动动嘴皮子，“不过没关系，我可以给你点提示——大概是叫Odin什么的。”  
Loki这下真的受到了惊吓，这下训练良好的面部控制机制也不好使了，他完完全全地露出了震惊的模样，即使知道高天尊就是想看到这样，他也无暇顾及了。  
Odinson，son of Odin？！  
萨卡直播的Thor是阿斯加德董事长的儿子？！  
这是什么情况？隐姓埋名的总裁贵公子爱上了自家公司员工？他们是在拍电视剧吗？明明只是Loki人生中第一段恋爱，可是为什么事情扑朔迷离的，还有各种身世之谜藏在背后呢？  
“虽然不得不承认Thor确实是个不错的孩子，给萨卡带来了不错的收益，但是他总归是要回阿斯加德的。”高天尊此时表现出了一个真正的绅士该有的体谅，他好意而耐心地给脑袋当机的Loki细细道来，“萨卡和他的合约即将到期了，谁也说不好他到底会不会继续续约——这感觉就像是背上背个定时炸弹一样，说真的，我最受不了这个。”  
“所以就干脆背后阴他一把，让他名声扫地以后再踢回阿斯加德？”Loki对高天尊能做出这种事丝毫不惊讶，在经历了刚刚接二连三的真相大揭秘以后，他现在的心情异常平静。  
“如果没有你这个横空出世的救世英雄出现的话，我的计划就是如此。不过商场如战场，总会有意料之外的，因此，萨卡现在决定尽力留住Thor，并且希望你也能加入。”  
“如果全世界的反派都能像你这样把自己的计划毫无保留地全盘托出，地球会和平很多。”Loki双手交叠在胸前，对此时形式有了大致了解后，他觉得自己似乎有反客为主的机会，“但是你凭什么觉得我会加入萨卡？”  
“你应该知道，对Thor做的事，有第一次，就不怕再多几次，在这件事情上我一向有耐心。”老狐狸说得云淡风轻，可内容的威胁意味十足，“下次我们可以试试把你们的恋情曝光了，不知道Thor的女友粉们会怎么样……爱情真的是个很难说的东西。”  
或许人的情绪达到了某种极点，身体的各种机能就会突然被开发出来，Loki此时愠怒于高天尊的无赖，但是各种怪招却源源不断地从脑袋里冒出来，有了爱情这层滤镜的加持，他突然觉得自己所向披靡，顶天立地，竟然也不再顾忌高天尊的一番拉拢，站起身来径直往出口走去。  
伟大的阿斯加德救世主感觉自己肩头沉甸甸的，他有种预感，自己又得拯救一次阿斯加德，还有他男朋友了。  
打开高天尊套房的房门，迎面看到的就是在和门口秘书打商量的Thor，Loki猜想他的男朋友大概已经等了他很久了。  
两个人看到彼此时都好像带着久别重逢的喜悦，尽管他们的分开顶多也就半个小时，但也足以让热恋中的情人产生如隔三秋的错觉，只是Thor或许不知道，自家的男朋友在刚刚都经历了什么。  
不得不承认一出门就能看到Thor等着自己的感觉有多棒，他用余光瞥了眼跟着自己出门来的高天尊，想也没想就冲上去环住Thor的脖子，当着高天尊和女秘书的面，凑上去狠狠地堵住了Thor的嘴。  
Loki现在终于真切体会到了热恋的厉害，即使此刻他对Thor隐瞒身份的事还带着点愠怒，即使好像让他落到此般进退两难地步的导火索就是那个金发混蛋，他对Thor的喜欢却一丁点都没减少，反而好像越涨越多，满得快从心口溢出来，满得手心里也捧不下了，恨不得一甩手洒到天上，好像只要爱情的力量足够强大，能把这溢出来的爱恋洒得足够高，就能让全世界都看到这份蓬勃萌动的喜欢。  
Thor也搞不懂为什么明明自己看起来是恋爱中强势的一方，却总是在各种地方被Loki强吻，这是他近期的第二次懵逼，但是有些进步，因为他总算能夺回些主动权了，让自己湿热的舌头品尝一下恋人口腔里甜丝丝的布丁味道，只可惜他刚开始享受，这个来也匆匆的亲吻就又去也匆匆了。  
Loki和Thor都大口喘着气，留下更加懵逼的秘书和高天尊，前者在受到惊吓后识相地离开，而后者看起来依然没什么表情，可是Loki猜测那老东西可能已经快气疯了。  
“Thor有多少女友粉我不知道，但是你大概不知道我们的cp粉有多少，今晚你可以来我直播间数数。”  
Loki撂下话，然后就拽着状况外的男友昂首阔步地离开了酒店。  
高！天！尊！我，阿斯加德救世主，Loki！要向你宣战！  
尽管脑补起来有些中二，但是Loki还是挺享受这种当主角的快感的。

Chapter18  
“以前年轻的时候不懂事，天天沉迷打游戏，我爹虽然开了个直播平台，但是却不允许我打游戏，他希望我当个医生或者律师什么的。我不得不说一句他对游戏主播的偏见实在是无法忍受，于是我跟他大吵一架，老头子一怒之下跟我断绝了父子关系，把我踹出了家门——这就是前因后果了，我真的本无意向你隐瞒这些的。”  
在回去的出租车上，Thor十分言简意赅地说明了自己的故事，他万分真诚，企图让此刻已经快气成河豚的自家男友消消气，尽管他不知道此刻Loki在考虑的是另一件事。  
“你必须回阿斯加德来。”Loki沉着脸，给了Thor一个不容置喙的命令，“你发条微博，就说今晚直播。”  
就算Loki经常板着脸不苟言笑，Thor也看得出这次他是真的十分严肃，于是便乖乖掏出手机，顺从地按照自家男友的要求发了条微博。  
【在出租车上！一会回家就直播！】  
“发完了？”  
“发完了。”  
Thor正襟危坐，乖顺地不像样子，他等着Loki的下一步指示，可是对方却不再理他，自顾自地摆弄起自己的手机，很快，Thor便听到一声提示音，是自己的手机发出来的。  
【Loki转发了我的微博：一会直播，在Thor的直播间，露脸。］  
然后接下来几乎是蜂拥而至的各种提示音，短短几秒内转发的消息叮叮咚咚没个停，Thor刚想问Loki怎么没收到消息，却发现黑发主播早已经把手机关机扔到一边，揉着太阳穴在车里闭目养神了。  
“你是说今晚我们一起在我的直播间？”可怜的Thor还一脸懵逼，不知道Loki是受了什么刺激做出这样的决定，只能小心翼翼地发问。  
黑发主播哼了一声，权当是回答了，但是想想自家男友的理解能力，他还是体贴了作了个解释：“给你原来的老东家最后一次捞钱的机会，今天播完你就趁着合约到期回阿斯加德。”  
Thor还是不太明白：“可是我要是回阿斯加德，那可能就是继承公司而不是当一个主播了，况且高天尊对我挺好的，为什么……”  
“高天尊可不是什么好东西，陷害你开挂的就是他的人。”Loki恨铁不成钢，可再看身边金发主播低垂着狗狗眼，一副被嫌弃后委屈的小表情，他还是耐下心来解释道，“他知道你早晚要回阿斯加德，与其让你这棵摇钱树风光满面地衣锦还乡，他得先使绊子让你身败名裂。”  
“这么恐怖的吗！”Thor这才好像知道发生了什么，他像个不谙世事的天真小王子，火苗烧到自己衣角才知道事情紧迫。好在他虽然迟钝，但是还不算蠢，思忖一会前因后果后，Thor很快就明白了Loki今晚的安排，“高天尊用我们的关系威胁你了，对吗？”  
Loki抿着嘴不说话，算是默认。  
如果说之前的陷害都是小事，那自家恋人刚才受到的威胁才是真正触了Thor的逆鳞，他怎么允许谁中伤Loki，那可是他这辈子都要揣在心窝窝里的人！  
金发主播把黑发主播的手塞进自己的掌心里，此时的他挺直了腰杆，“我听你的，今晚好好直播，把我们的关系直接说清楚。”  
“那行，”Loki一下精神起来，他眼里突然一亮，即使迟钝如Thor也知道大事不妙，可惜他想抽回自己的手，却被对方牢牢地扣住了，“今晚我们直播恐怖游戏。”  
他听到Thor咕咚咽了口口水，绝对是！Loki眼见着面前的金发男人，身材魁梧，看起来是个标准的顶天立地的男子汉，可惜胆子比针眼儿还小，一听到“恐怖游戏”四个字，就恨不能当个鸵鸟把脑袋埋进沙子里。  
“《诸神黄昏》是我能接受的恐怖游戏的底线了……”Thor嗫嚅着，眼神在车里乱飘，就是不敢直视Loki，“要不我们换一个……”  
“得了吧！我见过你的录播视频玩恐怖游戏。”Loki直接驳回了Thor的讨价还价，顺便不忘讥讽对方，“表情很到位。”  
如果Thor此刻不在这段全新恋情的兴奋期，他一定会拼了老命拒绝，哪怕丢掉尊严，可惜他现在已经是Loki爱情的俘虏了，即使千万个不愿意，但是一想到对方答应了他“玩可以玩，但是我得抱着你玩”的要求，Thor也咬咬牙应了下来。  
怀里抱着心头肉，难道还会害怕吗？！  
事实证明，是的。  
早在开播前，Thor的直播间就炸了锅，弹幕已经近乎失控地刷了起来，一条一条接踵而至，厚厚一层，谁也看不清谁的留言，可是偏偏他们似乎聊的很开心。  
［从Loki直播间来的举个手！］  
［举手］  
［举手］  
［这里！］  
［鬼皇万岁！］  
这一波是阿斯加德来的鬼皇粉丝团，他们训练有素，迅速在杂乱的弹幕里拉帮结派，俨然已经形成了一个小团体。  
［Thor打call团的同志们让我看到你们的双手！］  
［来了来了！］  
［给人皇小哥哥打爆电话！］  
［我的宇宙飞船已经准备好了！］  
现在向我们走来的是Thor直播间的“原住民”们，他们喊着参差不齐的口号，在屏幕中上部的区域占山为王了。  
［人鬼双皇一起直播！有生之年！］  
［高举双皇大旗！］  
［本cp粉今天就要吹爆他俩！］  
［决定了！我站锤基！］  
［我也！！］  
cp粉们是三大阵营里最散漫的一个，尽管他们无组织，无纪律，游兵散将一般在弹幕乱飞，但数量却丝毫不逊色Thor和Loki的粉丝团，甚至他们的所到之处，很多粉丝们都纷纷倒戈，加入了“锤基党”的阵营。  
“我们有这么多粉丝吗……”Thor瞪大了眼睛数了三遍，才确认当前在他直播间的观众人数达到了500万，“这下500万人都要看我出洋相了！”  
“放轻松，Thor。”Loki把电脑桌挪到了金发主播的床边，然后轻车熟路地爬上了Thor的床盘腿坐着，Hela似乎也嗅出了自家主人和邻居的端倪，也十分不客气地跳上床在主人臂弯里窝着。  
Thor看着这一人一猫俨然已经把这儿当做了自己家，他就更不该再犹豫了，一个翻身脱了鞋上床，兑现承诺抱着Loki。于是Loki抱着猫，Thor抱着他，急得床边的Snake也伸出爪子搭在床边，渴望被宠幸。  
“我现在的形象还行吧？”Thor把下巴抵在恋人的头顶上，局促地捋捋自己的头发，他觉得自己比当年第一次直播还紧张，全身僵硬，他相信Loki都能感觉到。  
“就算是现在行，一会也是要变成表情包的，你早该有这种觉悟了。”Loki往温暖的怀里钻了钻，然后调了调摄像头，最后打开直播——  
“咳咳……看得到吗？”Loki清清嗓子，以此作为今晚直播的开场白。  
直播间轰的一声就炸了！  
人人都知道Loki嗓音低沉婉转，游戏水平一流，虽然高冷但为人友善，名校毕业但低调谦虚……他集合了几乎所有的优秀品质，本以为上帝已经够眷顾这位幸运儿了。  
可谁能想到上帝会这么偏心，居然还他生了这么一副好皮囊！  
更恐怖的是，Loki能有现在的直播人气，完完全全和他的脸没关系！  
最最恐怖的是，这位完美的鬼皇先生第一次在广大观众面前露脸，就是为了宣布自己和男朋友在一起的消息！  
老天爷，为什么有些人的人生就像开了挂一样呢？！  
初次见面的Loki反倒轻车熟路地和弹幕的观众打起招呼来，他身后的Thor却呆愣愣地盯着屏幕发呆。  
这得是叠了几层的弹幕啊……金发主播吞了吞口水。  
“今天Thor要玩恐怖游戏。”寒暄过了，Loki把话头扔给了自家男友，“这是他最后一次再萨卡直播了，从明天开始，他就将签约阿斯加德。”  
弹幕反正已经很厚了，也不差再多一个爆炸新闻了。  
Thor终于意识到轮到自己了，他简单地打了个招呼，然后点开了恐怖游戏的图标。  
鬼畜天线宝宝。  
天线宝宝！  
人皇就差从鼻子里哼出一声来了。  
尽管他承认自己是个胆子小又怂的人，但是天线宝宝有什么吓人的？  
“你确定是这个游戏？”Thor俯下身和Loki轻声咬耳朵。金发主播在撩人方面仿佛无师自通，他一个动作做完，宇宙飞船满屏飞窜，还带着横幅，类似于“锤基大法好”之类的，直播间里又掀起一波浪潮来。  
尽管Thor看不到，但直播间的观众们都看到了，鬼皇勾起嘴角来，眼里都是狡黠。  
“你大可以试试。”Loki说道。

说来惭愧，Thor Odinson甚至没来得及看到这游戏的最终boss，就已经吓破了胆。  
被一棵树。  
就在游戏一开始，大家都欢声笑语猜测着Thor会被天线宝宝们怎么完虐，金发主播也还轻松地跑地图，一边夸赞游戏植被的时候，在他前进正前方的一棵树突然地，轰然倒地了。  
“唔啊！”  
受到最直接伤害的是Loki，那声嚎叫在他头顶炸开时，他只觉得脑瓜子嗡嗡作响，手一抖，怀里的猫差点被扔出床外。  
于是他们形成一条恐怖传递链，树吓Thor，Thor吓Loki，Loki又吓着了猫——可怜的Hela！  
弹幕则笑成一团，Thor刚刚对这游戏嗤之以鼻，下一秒就啪啪打脸，观众们最喜欢看人皇死鸭子嘴硬的模样。  
“咳咳。”Thor小心翼翼地从右上角的摄像头画面观察自家男朋友的脸色，Loki注意到了Thor的视线，便对着摄像头以挑眉回应。  
“继续啊？”黑发主播有点幸灾乐祸的意味，他窝在Thor怀里，最清楚对方胸膛咚咚咚像敲着小鼓一样，Thor是真的害怕，一点都没掺假。  
但是为了男子汉气概，Thor抖擞抖擞精神：“当然要继续，我不仅要继续我还要通关！不就是收集宝宝奶昔吗，虽然不知道那是个什么玩意儿既然游戏规则那么说了那我就这么做吧，哦这是宝宝奶昔吗，谢天谢地我跑了这么久地图终于找到了一个接下来还有九个——哈这游戏真简单！”  
“你话太多了，Thor。”  
“是吗？”Thor咕咚一声咽了口口水，他现在全神贯注在游戏上，现在他来到了一个岔路口，通往两个都是雾茫茫的前方，“噢一个岔路口我该往哪走？”  
“男左女右——”  
金发主播豪迈地一拍桌子一甩鼠标：“我选右！”  
操纵着天线宝宝头也不回地往右边的岔路一路狂奔，运气极佳地是Thor还真的在树下找到了一个宝宝奶昔，他立刻得意忘形起来，好了伤疤忘了疼的模范代表非他莫属。  
“你看！这游戏根本不难！”Thor低头向Loki炫耀，索求男朋友的一点夸赞，“我已经完成五分之一了哦！”  
弹幕倒是十分配合地纷纷开始给“锤三岁”加油打气来，难得地Thor能看到他的粉丝们清一色夸他是“小机灵鬼”，人皇膨胀地快要飘到天花板上。  
全场唯一清醒冷静的鬼皇抱着手臂看好戏，以往他最乐得给Thor泼冷水，但是一想到过会他的男朋友就会鬼哭狼嚎颜面尽失，给鬼畜区的剪刀手们提供教科书式的素材，他居然动了些恻隐之心——先不戳破Thor小小的虚荣心，等他过会被游戏制裁的时候再去幸灾乐祸。  
鬼皇小算盘打的啪啦啪啦响，看上去表情没有波动，心里却期待极了Thor被吓哭。  
希望前方就有高能，就下一个拐角。Loki许愿，他头一次这么想要自己的开光嘴能应验。  
说时迟那时快，Thor面前嗖一声略过一个人影，等他想要仔细看看那到底是个什么玩意儿的时候，比闪动着出现在屏幕上的鬼畜大脸更让Thor崩溃的是，背景音乐里撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
“What the fu——”出现了！Thor的招牌受惊反应！他还是没来得及发出最后一个音节，“啊啊啊啊！什么东西！！”  
尖叫的音效做得拙劣而粗糙，可是在这猎奇的环境里突然冒出一个女人的嚎叫也确实够受的，Thor被那音效搞得心里一辣，根本没给他反应时间，自己就已经条件反射般也跟着喊起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
二重唱几乎让人耳膜震碎，搞不清楚到底是游戏恐怖还是Thor中气十足的叫声让人心慌，或者兼而有之。Loki快被Thor越来越紧的怀抱勒坏了，他脖颈痒痒的，那是Thor把脑袋都埋进了他颈窝里；鼠标被甩到挂在电脑桌边，Hela把它当做了新型逗猫棒试探着拨弄；忠诚的Snake听到主人的叫声也急得吠了两声，场面一度十分混乱，甚至根本没人在意恐怖游戏本身了。  
“好啦，好啦。”Loki勉强从Thor怀里挣出两双手，一只捡起鼠标来继续操纵人物远离那吵闹的鬼叫来源，一只手背过去安抚般揉揉搁在自己肩上的Thor的脑袋，柔软的金发触感还不错，Loki面无表情地多揉了几下。  
“那是什么东西！还一直鬼叫！”Thor再抬头时，眼眶红红，一脸惊恐，活像一只受到了惊吓的巨型安哥拉长毛兔，紧紧抱着主人不撒手，鼻子一抖一抖的，就差扁扁嘴哭出声了。  
“你可真是为了给粉丝们提供表情包不遗余力，Thor。”Loki总算是甩开了那个聒噪的天线宝宝，甚至在逃跑的路上从容地捡了两个宝宝奶昔，他俊逸的脸上波澜不惊，仿佛和身后的金发主播完全不在一个频道——搞笑主播和实力主播的泾渭就此分明了。  
弹幕丝毫不吝啬他们的嘲笑，笑出猪叫的，笑出鹅声的，笑出咩咩咩喵喵喵嘎嘎嘎的，Thor的直播间成了一座嘈杂的大农场，丝毫没人在意这是个真实的恐怖游戏了，有一个吼起来比鬼还大声的主播，还有他天仙一样好看的男朋友，谁还会在意丑丑的天线宝宝？  
“他们说看起来我攻一点。”鬼皇操作游刃有余，甚至还有时间瞥那么两眼弹幕，他努努嘴示意吓破胆的Thor看，几条飞过去的弹幕大抵意思是发现了Loki的帅气之处，鬼皇添油加醋，成功把吓懵的Thor从理智失守的边缘拉回来。  
Thor像个护食的小动物把Loki又往怀里揽了揽，以此宣示主权：“不可能！”  
“咱们可以试试。”Loki轻描淡写地说着，丝毫没有意识到自己说了什么了不得的东西，他只感觉搂住腰际的臂膀收紧了些，在摄像头拍不到的盲点下，Thor的手指肆无忌惮在他腰上隔着布料打着圈，像是挑衅。  
“哼！”Thor脸上表现得像个置气的孩子，手上动作却昭示着他意图不纯。鼓着嘴从Loki手里抢回鼠标以后，他十分有志气地自己打通了游戏，一路上他被树、自己的影子、闪现的图像吓到弹幕的计数君都阵亡，Thor的倔脾气上来，八百个Loki都拦不住，看样子不能奠定自己在这段恋情中的攻受关系着实让金发主播感到了危机感。  
游戏结束的字样出现时，别看人皇表面没什么异样，他的睡衣背后是一大块汗迹，紧紧贴在皮肤上，他得去洗个澡了。  
“还挺有骨气。”Loki轻声嘟哝了一句。  
弹幕在熙熙攘攘地道着晚安，可是夜晚才刚刚开始，Thor关了麦克风，直播却故意打开着。  
“我的男朋友虽然不怕恐怖游戏，但是昨天被我吓晕了。”他说得很快，好让观众们不那么容易读出唇语来。  
“那你可该好好反省反省，为什么你比恐怖游戏还吓人。”Loki回敬。  
“咱们可以试试。”Thor坐起身来，他看似不经意地以电脑屏幕为支点，大手便“无意中”遮住了摄像头，在屏幕一片漆黑的几秒里，他和自己的黑发男友交换了一个湿润火热的吻。  
长夜漫漫，来日方长，这都不是理由了。Thor在自己内心暗暗下定了决心。  
他今晚必须睡到Loki。  
必须！

Chapter19  
Loki知道今天逃不过了，从Thor的眼神就看得出来。  
赤裸，火热，带着不容置喙的侵略性，像是大草原上一只雄狮步步紧逼，只为了把猎物吞入腹中。  
而他就是那个猎物。  
老实说，Loki不是不期待这一天，即使已经经过了好几个月的感情铺垫，严格来说他们也只正式交往了两天，他虽然不是刻板的保守派，可总得让他保留些矜持吧！  
在上面的人说话真是不腰疼！鬼皇愤愤地锤了下浴室的墙，低头咒骂时兜头一泼水将他从头淋到脚——没哪件事是让他顺心的。  
Thor在外面敲门了：“Loki？你好了吗？”  
“没有！”声音恶狠狠的。  
Loki把Thor锁在了浴室外面，他可不想那么轻易就把自己交出去，在任何大事上鬼皇都讲求一个仪式感，而又闷又热的浴室显然不符合，于是在Thor下播后提出那个难以启齿的提议后，Loki就以“至少让我先洗个澡”的理由把自家男友挡在了门外。  
那一定会痛到死过去的。鬼皇惴惴不安地想道。尽管说出来会让他丢掉一半尊严，可不得不说，他真的很怕疼。  
害怕被Hela夺命狂挠，所以每次小家伙洗澡和剪指甲都会交给楼下宠物店去完成，可是这事显然无法让任何人来代劳，他必须得自己来，而且那一定是比被Hela挠两下无法比拟的痛。  
就在鬼皇和自己做周旋的空隙，浴室紧锁的房门发出一声清脆的咔哒声，门被打开了，Thor探进一个脑袋来，“Loki？你还好吗？”  
“我锁门了！”不知道为什么，明明都是大老爷们，Loki却有种被偷窥的奇怪羞耻感，他的第一反应是在淋浴间里蹲下身子，尽可能遮住自己裸露在外的皮肤，一边朝着Thor的方向大喊道，“你怎么进来的？！”  
“我有自家房门的备用钥匙，不稀奇吧？”Thor甩了甩手上的钥匙，“你低血糖，我怕你再闷着会出事。”  
被金发主播一提醒，Loki还真觉得空气似乎有那么些凝滞，让人透不过气来——该死的心理暗示！他猛地站起身来想朝着对方撒气，可是一瞬间天旋地转，眼看着上次在自家床边发生的惨剧又将重演，Loki认命般闭紧了眼睛。  
他掉进了一个热乎乎软绵绵的怀抱里，这画面本该十分美好缱绻，如果不是Loki慌乱中抓住了某个奇怪的东西企图获得平衡。  
“你……”连Thor也不可抑制地红了脸，他本来就在极力克制自己别太放纵，可是谁要是被最喜欢的人捏着命根子还无动于衷，那根本就不是自制力强弱的问题，这关乎他作为男人的尊严！  
“我！”在头晕眼花中的Loki一开始并没有反应过来自己在干什么，只是隔着布料感觉到了某些蠢蠢欲动的玩意儿已经热的发烫，甚至在他手中不甘示弱地跳动着涨大了几分。意识到以后Loki触电般松开了手，他想张口解释自己只是手滑而并非某种拙劣的性暗示，可他务实派的男友显然不打算听他解释，直接打横抱起黑发主播。  
盥洗池的瓷砖台不行，又窄又凉；淋浴室也不行，又热又闷。Thor抱着Loki在不算大的洗手间转了两圈，他放眼一看，突然计上心来，把马桶盖合上，轻轻把不停挣扎的男友放在了那上面，两只手有力钳制住Loki不停乱蹬以示抗议的腿，小心翼翼地掰开，黑发男人的隐秘处就完全暴露在自己眼前。  
“你刚刚差点晕倒，我要给你的全身做个检查。”Thor如是说道。  
Loki知道自己在劫难逃，他的挣扎在Thor面前简直不痛不痒，力量的悬殊在此时就完全显露出来。Loki双手撑在身后维持平衡，他金发的男友正跪在地砖上，把脑袋挤进自己双腿中间，意图早已昭然若揭。但是现在这些都不重要，黑发主播正在介意另一件事，非常介意。  
马桶盖，马桶盖，他的男朋友居然随便地想要在这儿破他的处，在这个马桶盖上！  
这真的太逊了，如果此时他再不做着抗争，这将成为他永远的黑历史。原本满脑子想着逃避当缩头乌龟，可是现在Loki退而求其次了，他不排斥和Thor做爱，但是在哪儿都比在这强。这么想着他腾出一只手来用力抵住自己腿间毛绒绒的脑袋，阻止对方更加靠近自己的身子。推拒起了作用，Thor终于抬起头来，递给Loki一个疑问的眼神。  
“怎么了，你不想吗？”海蓝色玻璃珠子一样的眼睛扑闪扑闪，明明上一秒还在脸不红心不跳地对他上下其手，下一秒却摆出一副受了委屈的模样，要不是Loki早就摸清了对方扮猪吃老虎的路数，任谁看了都不忍心拒绝这个吃不到肉的小可怜儿。  
“我不要在这做。”Loki简明扼要地陈述了自己的诉求。说完这话后他明显看到Thor松了一口气，他才意识到自己的要求提得简直太过仁慈，他相信就算他现在提出不想做的要求，对方也一定会答应，可是现在没有他反悔的机会了。  
Thor一下就来了精神：“那我们换个地方！厨房？餐厅？或者——”金发男人的笑容越来越大了，“去阳台？”  
“去卧室！”

等到真的意识到自己将被Thor拆吃入腹，Loki才发现不管在哪儿，这都会将他挥之不去的黑历史。  
当自己还半软的性器被Thor火热的大手握在手中的时候，仅仅是触碰就让他情不自禁地惊呼了一声。太过紧绷着神经，让Loki差点就把持不住，更别提自家男友还故意附在他耳边，轻声说着“你真可爱”之类的垃圾话。  
Thor的动作十分熟练，在他大手的撸动下，很快Loki的性器就已经全然硬挺了起来，黑发主播把一只手抵在Thor胸前，用力推阻，可是对方像堵坚硬厚实的墙，不仅纹丝不动，手上动作反而变本加厉。刺激一波波涌上来，不可否认被Thor爱抚性器让他舒爽万分，可是Loki还是紧咬着下唇，为了他最后一丝丝尊严，他必须得集中精神，严守精关，给自己挣着面子回来。  
小处男的小算盘很快就被Thor识破了，可他不说，不动声色地腾出一只手来，把自己的内裤半褪下来，勃起的紫红色肉柱早已蠢蠢欲动，Thor压低了身子，把他和Loki的性器一并握在了手中。  
Thor听到了贴上那一瞬间男友呼吸一滞，就这么不紧不慢地上下拂动了两下，Loki抓住他手臂的手一紧，呜咽一声后全都射在了Thor手上。  
“你，呼……为什么这么……熟练？”气还没从刚才的高潮中喘匀，Loki已经梗着脖子质问起Thor，他浑身沁着一层薄汗，刚的澡算是白洗了，可再一看自家男友，气定神闲，还笑眯眯地替他擦去身上的精液，挫败感就已经让Loki够受的了。  
“长这么大总得有过一两次恋爱经历吧……”Thor揉揉对方半干的头发，像是在安抚一只受惊的小动物。  
“我没有！”Loki说得理直气壮。  
“所以我想给你最好的第一次，Loki。”  
Thor的浑身上下散发着万分的真诚的温柔，尽管Loki的大脑隐约告诉自己他们的话题重点似乎并不在此，内心却已经被那湛蓝色的眼眸勾走的魂儿。黑发主播上一秒还气势汹汹，现在轻轻点了头，算是答应。  
得到男友首肯后的金发主播把对方小心翼翼地推倒在床上，毫不吝啬自己的亲吻，从头顶的发丝开始，然后是额头、眼睛、耳廓、嘴唇，一路向下落下细细密密的亲吻，蜻蜓点水般挑弄几下充血挺起的乳首，又很快转移目标，吻过没有一丝赘肉精壮的腹部，慢慢打开Loki的双腿，在大腿内侧尤为专注地打上印记，然后是肌肉紧实线条优美的小腿，最后到玲珑的脚踝和圆润的脚趾。Thor从头到尾把Loki亲了个遍，而此时他的黑发男友早就羞怯得捂住了脸。  
Thor轻笑了一声，他爬到床边从床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑液来，撕开包装，涂抹在手上，带着股甜味的气息一下在空气中散逸开来，惹得Loki终于从指缝间露出一双晶亮亮的绿瞳来。  
“我可以吗？”Thor在Loki身边侧躺着，把对方一条腿抬起架在自己胯部，右手边穿过腿间抵在了隐秘的穴口，他用左手拨开Loki捂住脸的手，两双眼睛对视着以确认眼神，“我可以吗？”  
“随你。”Loki只坚持了两秒便落败般移开了视线，他别过脸去，轻飘飘地甩下两个字，末了又轻声嘟囔了一句，“反正我说什么你都不会停下的。”  
那果然还是很难受。Thor的手指入侵自己身体时，Loki这么想到。或者说与其是痛，倒不如说是不舒服，润滑液帮了大忙，可异物感依然尤为强烈，他重重地呼出一口气，不自觉地用手臂环住Thor的脖颈，把对方一绺金发攥在手里，好像这样就能让自己转移些注意力。  
“你可以稍微放松一些的，Loki。”Thor也感觉到了自家男友明显紧绷起来的身体，他往Loki的方向更凑了凑，两个人几乎面对面贴在一起，“我只是想让你舒服。”  
“我正在努力……”Loki把手上的头发攥得更紧了，心理暗示反倒让他愈加僵硬，后穴更加绞紧了手指，他们都陷进了进退两难的境地。  
像是特意要来替这对小情侣解围，Loki扔在床头的手机突然聒噪地响起来。  
躺在床上赤裸相对的两人突然同时停下了动作，气氛更尴尬了。  
“稍等。”Loki扭过身子，黑着脸把电话掐断，又重新转回来，“行了。”  
他们正要重新酝酿情绪继续推进，电话又好死不死地响起来。  
“……你接吧。”Thor劝他。  
Loki沉着脸重新捡起手机来，一看到来电显示的“Fandral”，他简直气不打一处来，他接起电话，十分不耐烦地应了一声。  
“你知道现在几点吗？”  
电话那端吵吵闹闹的：“夜生活才刚刚开始！！”  
“我不管你！你最好是有要紧事！”  
“你就是这么跟你的助攻说话的吗！真是有了男朋友忘了兄弟！”  
“我要挂电话了！”  
Thor耐心地等着自家男友打电话，Loki用尽全力大吼时，他那根埋进对方体内的手指便也能感觉到肉穴的的收缩，他突然意识到这是Loki最放松的时刻，开始暗暗发力，把第一根手指一鼓作气推到了底。  
“唔！”指尖顶进了最深处，Loki几乎喊出声来，想到此时还有一通没挂断的电话，他又硬生生把叫喊换成了一声呜咽。  
“什么？”好在Fandral那头嘈杂无比，他大概又在哪家夜店纵情声色了，扯着嗓子问道。  
“没什么！”Loki狠狠瞪了眼假装无辜的Thor，凌厉的眼刀没能维持半秒，就被体内开始缓慢抽送的手指打散了，他的呼吸逐渐急促起来。  
被第三人窥视的感觉让他的后穴收缩更剧烈，但也抵不住手指扣挖碾压带来的奇妙酥麻感。Thor修剪圆润的指甲时不时轻微刮蹭到内壁湿热的软肉，他就会情不自禁地轻颤起来，快感便更甚，所有的动作一环扣一环，直把Loki搅得眼尾都染上酡红，绿眸里水汽氤氲。  
“我的工作完成了，我在这儿还有两天空闲时间，你就不准备好好尽一下地主之谊吗？”兜了一大圈，Fandral终于开始说正事了。  
“你……你想……你想怎么样？”Thor得寸进尺地塞进了第二根手指，急促的喘息把Loki的话打散成了破碎的音节，他几乎把手机捏碎，可对于涌起的触电般的快感于事无补。Thor像是抓住这个天赐的机会，一肚子坏水在这时候全都派上用场了，他无声地吻去Loki眼角的泪珠，左手把Loki架在自己身上的腿更往上抬了抬，正好让他抽插的手指更好地戳弄到最里头一小块可爱无比的软肉。  
“你说话怎么断断续续的？我这信号不好吗？”  
“哈！”  
Loki感觉到Thor把手指退出去半截，本以为对方想要放过他，就在他松口气的功夫，Thor却弯起指节，在他体内某块微硬的凸起处轻轻一按，就像是按下了核弹发射的按钮，爆炸般的猛烈刺激让他挺直了腰，一种不同于任何感觉的快感顺着脊柱直冲脑门，Loki觉得自己眼前升腾起一朵硕大的蘑菇云，托着他飘飘悠悠地，像是飞到了云巅。  
“找到了。”Thor打着唇语。

“你一惊一乍的是在干什么？”Fandral也以更高分贝的抱怨回敬。  
后穴里盛不下的体液混杂着润滑液一直流到股缝，后又在身下洇出一片水渍来，性器的前端经过两次几乎没有喘息时间的连续射精，此刻滴滴沥沥吐出来的液体已经几近透明。Loki失了神一般大张着嘴喘气，手机已经落在他和Thor之间的枕头上，那里头还传来他发小咋咋呼呼的说话声。  
前列腺高潮的快感让Loki甚至感到后怕，他从来不知道自己的身体里还能迸发出这么强烈而刺激的能量，等到那股骇人的热潮褪去，黑发主播终于恢复了些许意识时，Thor已经替他接过了电话。  
“嗨，你好，我是Thor，我们见过。对，Loki和我在一起，我们在呃……在打架。”  
“就是字面意思的打架，他现在正被我摁着手脚呢。”  
Loki用力掐了掐对方紧实的后背，瞪着眼睛想要阻止Thor再说蠢话，可是他挣扎着，才发现对方的手指仍旧留在体内，他稍微一动，那弯起的手指指节又直接撞上前列腺的凸起，让他差点又昏死过去。  
“明天过来？当然，Loki也会很高兴见到你的。”金发主播眼里含着笑意欣赏面前的男友一副又气又恼的样子，活像只龇牙咧嘴撒泼的黑猫。趁着对方不注意，他把两根手指又推进了业已泥泞潮湿的肉穴深处，立刻受到了内壁骤缩的盛情欢迎，充盈着体液的甬道随着每一次抽插发出噗呲的水声，Thor气定神闲地打着电话，丝毫不担心响亮的水声被听到，反而加快了手上动作，甚至故意地转动起手指来，逼得Loki浑身止不住地颤抖，却只能咬着唇把喊叫咽进肚子里。  
见自己完全处于下风，Loki可怜的自尊心开始作祟了。左腿被锁在Thor腰间动弹不得，他便屈起右腿来，猛然往上顶，想让自家男友也尝尝苦头，就像半个月前的那个早上他对Thor做过的那样，可谁知对方灵巧地一让，就躲过了他的攻击，Loki抬起头，发现Thor正挑着眉冲他笑。  
“那好，明天见。”  
金发主播挂了电话，捎带把手机关了机，他们终于能不被打扰地好好进入正题了。  
“你刚刚是要谋杀亲夫吗，嗯？”Thor啄了口Loki微张的嘴，他动作很轻，语调很柔，可在Loki听来却怎么也不是那么回事。他此刻像个犯了错的孩子，被长辈抓了个现行后抱上膝头，非但不生气，反而柔声问着他来龙去脉，这是场温柔的凌迟。  
“未遂。”Loki还是嘴硬。  
“我真该找些什么玩意儿按住你的手脚来。”Thor把埋在对方体内抽出来，连带着牵连出一道淫靡的银丝来，金发主播像是突然想起什么，他翻身下床走到卧室门口的衣架旁边，他和Loki今晚参加酒会时穿着的西装都挂在那儿。Thor在衣架前端详了几秒，从两人的衣服上扯下几样东西来，又慢悠悠折回床上来。  
Loki咽了咽口水，他看清了Thor手上拿着什么：两条领带和一根皮带，他虽然在情事方面涉猎不多，但也大概猜到了对方的意图，他起身想跑，被Thor一把按在床上。  
“这不会很疼的，相信我。”Thor撑着身子在Loki正上方，他没用上全身力气就已经全部禁锢住了对方。抓住Loki的两个手腕抬到头顶，再用皮带缠上三圈，最后把金属扣扣上，双手就轻松被控制住了。  
“你这是绑架！”Loki急得大喊道。  
Thor不紧不慢地转移阵地，他床脚的铁艺栏杆终于派上了用场，用领带绑住黑发主播的脚踝和栏杆，刚好摆成一个不错的角度，Thor满意地打上两个漂亮的蝴蝶结，不算特别牢固，但一时半会也挣不开，Thor直起身子看看被锁在床上的Loki。  
“这明明是正当防卫。”  
要说刚开始想到要束缚住Loki时，善良的金发主播还思忖过这么做会不会太过分，可是看到面前这个扭着腰挣扎的男人，因为着急眼角红得更厉害了，额头上都蒙上一层薄汗——去他的罪恶感，他宁愿当一辈子坏蛋！  
Thor像欣赏艺术品般把Loki诱人的胴体从上到下打量了遍，黑发主播只感觉到那火热的目光在他身上逡巡着，他一开始还扯着嗓子抗议，后来索性以愤愤的眼神代替，他顿时生出一股“人为刀俎我为鱼肉”悲壮感来。  
“这就是你说的要给我的‘最好的第一次’？”Loki动了动腿，脚踝处已经被领带磨出了一道淡淡的红痕。  
Thor答非所问：“你的朋友Fandral说明天来找你。”  
“然后呢？”说话间Thor贴心地在自家男友腰间垫了块枕头，好让那水涟涟的后穴露出来，更方便他大展拳脚。  
“没有然后了，你也不希望明天被他看出什么可疑的痕迹吧，倒不如放松些。”前端抵上穴口，Thor俯下身来，像只蓄势待发的猎豹，他见Loki张了张嘴似乎还要反驳什么，干脆封住了他的话头，把一切都搅进吻里。  
就在纯情小处男被吻得七荤八素的时候，Thor蠢蠢欲动的下身也开始往隐秘的地方进发，刚堪堪挤进前端，Loki就痛得呜咽一声，差点咬到了Thor的舌头。  
“你就是想……呼……”和手指完全无法比拟的巨物毫不怜惜地把穴口撑开，又随着进入抚平每一道褶皱，Loki想要偏偏弯起腿来缓解疼痛，可是怎么也挣不开，反倒让领带勒进肤肉里更深，“你想谋杀我吗？”  
说完Thor又是一个挺身，把他身下男人好不容易积攒起来的声势又全部推翻，只剩下了断断续续的呜咽。金发主播伸出手想拂去Loki粘在脸颊旁被濡湿的碎发，对方却执拗得扭过头去，决意不让他碰。  
“生气了？”Thor捏着男友的下巴迫使他转过头来，接着便看到一双泪眼朦胧的漂亮绿眼睛，含羞带怒，死死瞪着他，像要英勇就义一般。Thor一下就心软了，他一遍亲吻对方，一边把Loki手上绑着的皮带撤去。  
双手获得自由以后Loki的第一个动作就是抵着Thor的肩膀把他往外推。奈何对方纹丝不动，反倒又重新专心在下身的动作上，疼痛让Loki的反抗越来越微弱，到了最后，动作慢慢变成了勾住脖子。  
性器的每一寸侵入都带着撕裂般的疼，在Loki喘息的间隙，他满脑子只有一个念头，就是这难熬的不适感何时才能散去。都说性爱是美好的，可他只想快点结束。但是再抬头看看Thor，他显然也不太好受，皱着眉头，英俊的五官拧在一起，耐心地等着他放松下来，Loki把手往他背上一摸，才发现对方已经汗流浃背。  
“你把我腿松开，我保证不会乱动。”Loki咬咬牙，他觉得自己不该这么被动。  
Thor没再过多为难Loki的意思，他把蝴蝶结一抽开，就把那双又长又白的腿解放了出来。Loki也履行了诺言，他立刻乖顺地用腿缠住了对方的腰，然后像是下定了决心，他的腿勾着Thor的腰往下压，与此同时自己也努力向上挺身，一鼓作气，把那火热的肉棒直接插入了最深处。  
“Loki！”Thor惊呼了一声，他那么小心翼翼就是不想让自家男友受伤，谁想对方倒是直接莽撞地主动献身，性器突然被湿热包裹，Thor的刺激绝对不小，但他还是更关心Loki伤着没有。  
黑发主播几乎立刻被激出了些泪水，后穴被填得满满当当，酥酥麻麻的，至此痛感反倒没那么强烈了。Thor的阴茎严丝合缝地嵌在他体内，刚好撑开他内壁的每一处褶皱，他们像是天造地设的契合，明明是情色无比的场景，Loki此刻却偏偏想起了宿命论这种乱七八糟的玄学玩意儿。  
“我好的很。”Loki渐渐松开了捏住Thor后背的手，这是个信号，后者心领神会，开始试探性地缓慢抽送起来。  
在几个小时之前，Loki都不敢相信自己的身体能容纳下Thor的性器，更别提像现在这样被大开大合地操弄。要说一开始动时Thor还有些怜惜Loki的意思，此刻他已经完全放开了，掐着对方的腰，他动作很大，每次都要把大半根阴茎退出来，然后一下子狠狠往里顶，Loki不得不紧紧抱着对方，以防Thor用力过猛，把自己操进床头柜去。  
“舒服吗？”Thor垂下头来在抽送间隙咬了咬Loki的嘴唇。  
黑发主播权当没听到，他不想承认自己正在经历的事情是他人生到底为此感受过最强烈最刺激的快感，可是身体却不由自主地迎合着Thor的动作，对方退出去些，他便也往后撤，等到性器冲刺时，他便抬起着腰来，正好承着那销魂蚀骨的顶撞，把自己一下送上欲望的巅峰。  
“看起来我的小男朋友似乎不那么满意。”Thor故意激他，金发主播把肉棒退出来，那不知餍足的小穴立刻收缩着表达不满，Loki用幽绿的眼睛看着他，那里面满是难以启齿的隐秘欲望。Thor也侧躺下，让Loki背对着他，他们又成了一对一顺边的括号，金发主播一只手扶着对方的肩膀，又一次把阴茎送进了后穴，这次的进入畅通无阻，直接一下直捣黄龙，他感觉到Loki身子剧烈地一颤，同时发出一声呻吟，那声音直叫他听得骨头都酥了，于是他更卖力地取悦起黑发男友。  
“你记得那天你在我家留宿吗？那晚我做的梦里都是你。”Thor开始浅浅地抽送，但速度很快。侧躺的姿势让Loki双腿紧闭着，后穴便更加紧致，摩擦冠状沟产生的快感就更强烈，Thor用手臂揽住Loki把对方往自己怀里拖，一边也不忘了照顾到男友半硬着的阴茎，跟着律动的节奏上下撸动着。  
“看起来……你对我……图谋不轨很久了……”Loki说话断断续续的，他手里紧紧攥着床单，腿因为舒爽紧紧缠着，却不知这样让Thor更加难以自持。  
“我梦到你像现在这样被我操，当时我醒过来的时候，要不是你那一脚，我可能早就把你吃干抹净了。”磁性好听的声音以往只会说那些真挚动人的情话，可此刻Thor说起骚话来也是轻车熟路。  
Loki被金发主播一提醒也开始艰难地回忆起那个早晨，那天他醒来时Thor便是用这个姿势搂着他，晨勃的阴茎抵在他的屁股上，现在他梦想成真了。  
“哦？那时候你想着的到底是Loki还Tom呢？”逐渐适应了这个节奏，鬼皇终于又有余力去挑衅了。  
“你倒是提醒了我。”Thor掰开Loki的一条腿，坏笑着附在对方耳边低语道，“我还没有惩罚某个说谎的坏孩子呢。”  
“你！”Loki气结，可接下来，他就被新一轮暴风骤雨般的快感淹没了。  
这一晚，奥丁森家的灯彻夜长明，Hela和Snake蹲在卧室门前，动物的听觉太过敏锐，以至于它们也没能睡个好觉。

Chapter20 尾声  
在那以后，高天尊似乎也明白大势已去，索性不再为难Thor，大手一挥放走了这棵摇钱树。塞翁失马焉知非福，这位局气的老东家这一举动被公众看做是成全了一对有情人，风评直线上升，招揽到了不少有潜力的新主播。  
而回归阿斯加德的Thor也顺利得到了母亲Frigga的支持，这位阿斯加德现任董事长开明又温和，对于自家儿子和Loki的恋情，她自然是乐呵呵的答应了。Thor和Loki原先在霹雳霹雳投稿的录制组也合并成了一家，取名叫锤基录制组，在霹雳霹雳风生水起，关于这对情侣的鬼畜视频甜蜜剪辑也时不时登上首页，敏锐的粉丝们甚至把他们的微博都翻了个底朝天，在一个话痨博主的各种碎碎念和另一个高冷博主的只言片语中抠糖吃，甚至编成了集锦，转发量过万。  
而这其中的惊天巨糖发生在两人在一起的第一个情人节当晚，两人分别把自己的直播间名字改了，Thor是“性感人皇在线谈恋爱”，Loki的则是“高冷鬼皇在线家暴”，从此以后这对小情侣更是被冠上了直播恋爱第一对的名号。  
相比于公众对于他们的关注，Thor和Loki的生活反倒没多大变化，他们搬了家，一起租了间更大的房子，两人一猫一狗，一家四口过得其乐融融。  
直播时，他们就组队打游戏，有时候再和老朋友Fandral连麦斗地主，为霹雳霹雳的鬼畜区提供了大量的素材。  
“你说这个游戏为什么就是玩不腻呢？”直播时，Loki这么问身边的人，他像是在问这个游戏，又像是另有所指。  
Thor操纵着游戏里的金发小人儿，朝着画面里那个黑发绿瞳的角色奔跑过去。  
“因为你总能在这遇到我啊。”


End file.
